The Life Ahead Of Us
by Nath8
Summary: Arthur is finally back, and now Merlin is surrounded by all those old friends and enemies. Things might be very different in this new life. Merlin is the only one who knows about the past, but he doesn't know about the future. Hurt/Comfort, Angst & Mystery are also included in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey amazing persons! That's my first fanfiction in English (because that's not my first language), so I'm sorry for any error. I'm truly doing my best to write it correctly.**

**The story begins after the end of the series.**

**I can warn you Mergana, Arwen and Lancelot x Gwen, and perhaps other ships in the way.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Starbucks**

It had pass more time than he could get track. The last look in Arthur's face was still stuck in his mind. The once and Future King one day would be back... But when?

He was now an old man with a lot to tell but no one to talk to. After a long time of waiting, he felt a weird sensation, the feeling that for him was a warning that Arthur was finally back. He felt it in the end of the 80's and he had searched for him in all the places ever imagined since then. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed.

It was morning and Merlin was walking with fast steps to buy his coffee. He loved to drink a great espresso before keeping with his search for Arthur.

When the lady from Starbucks was giving his change, his heart stopped for a second. In the entrance of the place, he saw two familiar faces that even with the long time gone, he would never forget. No. He still could remember her face perfectly, the sweet smile that she was giving to the gentlemen in front her, the most honor man that he ever met, it all still fresh in his mind.

The coffee in his cup shed. His hands shaking. 'That must be them', he thought. A girl next to him asked him if he was all right. He nodded.

Not looking back, he ran to the couple talking happily. That's it. It's them, but what's the next step?

He stopped in front of them wearing a pair of wide eyes. Probably confused from where that old man came from, they just smiled at him awkwardly.

'I'm sorry sir, are you okay?' she asked, glancing to his shaking hands.

'Yes' he answered 'I'm sorry young lady, but what's your name?'

It was a ridiculous question, he thought. It was she, it had to be, but she would never have the same name of her past life. Mostly because it would be odd if all of them came back with the same name.

'I'm Gwen' she answered sweetly 'And this is my boyfriend, Lancelot. Do you want another coffee? It seems that yours just shed'

He still had the empty cup in his hands. Great, he thought. That would be a great excuse to know more about them.

'Thank you, I would be very thankful' he smiled.

She watched him for a few seconds before get a couple of dollars from her bag.

'Here' she said offering him the money.

'Have yourself some cookies too, it's delicious, I can tell you'.

Lancelot nodded with a smile, and she waved sweetly. Both of them walked away.

* * *

Great, they probably thought he was an insane and homeless old man. Indeed he was homeless, but he wasn't insane, even though he acted like one. He had the chance to know more about their new life; the chance to know if they knew Arthur and he blew it.

He needed a plan. Be old, homeless and dirty wasn't the perfect role model to the society. People always looked at him differently everywhere he went. Even though he had met many nice people in his travels, most of the persons hesitated getting closer to him. It wasn't easy to be a homeless old man, it was quite lonely, and he was lonely.

Maybe if he was younger he would have the chance to get closer to them with not much problem, and that's what he did.

The old man took the book he needed from his bag and searched for the spell. It was supposed to only work for a certain time, but for a great sorcerer like him, it could last forever. He didn't need that all though, not when he didn't have anyone to share that youth.

He was now at the back of a huge building. With his hand rested in his chest, he casted the spell with all his strength. Slowly, his hands were turning younger. His back started getting straight. His hair was getting shorter and darker. He was now tall and clumsy again.

The now young man touched his cheeks with a huge smile, and stayed like that for a while.

* * *

.

It had been awhile since she had those dreams. The blur image of an old man getting younger in the New York streets felt so real, but at the same time, confusing.

She was now going to meet Gwen and Lancelot at the Starbucks, as they always did before going to work. Gwen told her that a poor confused man had faced her and Lancelot the other day, those type of adventures always happened with Gwen. She laughed. Her best friend always had this effect on her. She's was lucky in have all those amazing persons around her, she had to admit it.

For no good reason, the blur image of the old man came back to her mind. It was a very weird image, actually. She barely could remember the man's face, even worst when he became younger. She didn't understand why she was thinking about that, it was just a stupid dream.

Suddenly, she felt an amount of hot liquid spilling all over her white jacket. In front of her, a dark haired young man looking at her with wide eyes. He didn't apologize, only stood there with a distant look on his face.

'I'm... I'm sorry' he finally said, still looking at her with an odd expression.

'That's okay' she lied, trying to finish any possibility of conversation with that strange man.

He looked over her shoulder, and she turned her back to see what he was looking. Gwen and Lancelot were laughing about the whole situation some meters away from them.

She gave them a sarcastic smile.

'Do you know them?' the clumsy guy asked her.

She gave him a fast glance and nodded.

He looked at her for time enough to make her feel uncomfortable. With her glance down, she could see that his cup was empty and she deeply hoped that he wouldn't need more coffee.

'I think I need another coffee. Perhaps I can buy you one to apologize what I did to you' his last words sounded deep and distant.

Was he aware that he only spilled coffee on her, and not made her drink some sort of poison?

'There's no need, I'm fine. Thank you.'

She walked forwards but he insisted.

'Please, that's the least that I can do'.

She looked deep in his wide blue eyes, and nodded.

Was she getting crazy? What the hell she was doing?

* * *

He paid her coffee as he promised even though she insisted that there was no need. When they were walking away from the queue, Gwen and Lancelot finally appeared in front of them.

'Hey Morgana, I see you have a new friend' she smiled a little archly.

Morgana hated when she did those types of things.

'He's only a guy who spilled coffee in my...' but she was cut by him.

'My name is Merlin, it's nice to meet you both'.

Gwen glanced to her friend and then said with enthusiasm:

'You should sit with us, we still have a time before getting to our jobs'.

He nodded with a wide smile.

_'I'll kill her'_, she thought giving her friend a hard glance.

They took their seat. Lancelot quiet, as always, and Gwen never quitting talking.

'So, what do you do for a living?' she asked, enthusiastically.

Morgana was starting to feel bad for the young man, he wasn't used with Gwen's blabbing as she was.

'Right now I'm searching for a job, I passed the last years studying History and Chemistry' he answered, nervously.

'Nice! Morgana also loves History and Chemistry. What a coincidence you guys had met each other in a coffee incident, right?'

He nodded.

Morgana was really getting tired of having Gwen as her cupid.

'Gwen, can I talk to you for a moment?' she asked, giving her friend a hard glance.

They walked until have an enough distance from the table.

'Stop with it' the dark haired woman said firmly.

'What? He seems so nice!' Gwen said

'How do you know? We don't even know him. What if he's some sort of psychopath with a knife?'

Her friend gave her a 'really?' glance.

'Look, Morgana, I know that you don't think he's a psychopath, and I know that you're just scare to give him a chance'

Gwen sighed and took her hand gently in hers gently.

'Not every man in this world will break your heart, and I truly think that you deserve a second chance.'

Morgana's last relationship didn't have a happy ending, and she didn't want to feel that all over again.

She looked to the smiling guy talking to Lancelot; he seemed nice, very weird, but nice. Something in him seemed familiar, she didn't know actually what. Maybe the eyes…

'He's quite cute, isn't he?' asked Gwen bringing her back to the reality.

'You know that that's not the point here' Morgana said.

Her friend laughed and walked towards their table. Morgana followed her.

'I was thinking...' said Gwen while sitting 'Morgana's brother is searching for an assistant; I imagine that it is not your dream job, but perhaps...'

'I accept it' he said quickly 'I mean, I can try. I got bills to pay, by the way.'

Gwen smiled satisfied, while Lancelot did the same.

Now she wanted to kill all of them. If the clumsy guy started to work to her brother, she would see him every day, and Gwen would not give up until they got married and have cute dark haired babies. Gwen really scared her sometimes.

'I'm sorry, but what's the name of my, hopefully, future boss?' he asked, some sort of hope in his words.

'Arthur' she answered 'Arthur Evans'.

The man froze. He swallowed and Morgana could swear his hands were shaking.

'Okay, so when can I talk to him about the job? He must be a very busy man' he asked while smiling nervously.

Morgana laughed.

'Sure, very busy' she said sarcastically.

'Perhaps you can talk to Arthur about Merlin, and even introduce him to your brother' said Gwen.

'I can't, he must be very busy' this time, Lancelot was the laughing.

He was one of her brother's best friends. He knew that Arthur didn't actually care about the family's business. He only didn't sell his part of the company in memory of their father, who always wanted to see him as a successful business man. Arthur indeed could be truly successful. She knew her brother, he was a leader, and she always thought that; but he also was insecure and inconsequent. He used to make the wrong choice, like ask Agravaine, his uncle (yes, they were only half siblings, but she didn't care) to take care of the company for him.

She always heard the employees talking about his past; he used to steal a certain percentage of the company's profits. She didn't trust him, she told that to her brother but he didn't want to listen, he never listened when he was blind. He was certain that that was the right thing to do because Agravaine had more experience.

'She's only joking Merlin, she will get this job for you.' Gwen glanced to her wristwatch 'Actually, she will do that right now'.

'Pardon?' asked Morgana.

Her friend didn't answer, just took her bag and stood up saying:

'Come on Merlin, or we'll get late'

The young man looked at her nervously. Gwen was making not only her feel awkward, but the poor guy too. Perhaps she should help him, even if that would mean no peace to her.

She stood up and he did the same, and they followed Lancelot and Gwen to the outside of the place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much everyone who's reading it, it makes me so happy!**

**I was really excited to write the second chapter, and that's what I did.**

**I'm sorry any error, I'm trying my best to write it correctly.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Hangover**

That's it, he was finally going to see his best friend again. After many nights and days waiting to complete his life mission, he would finally have the chance to see The Once and Future King rise again. But how would that happen? The world was not like it used to be in Camelot time. Arthur was not a king anymore. For what this world would need him now?

Merlin decided to think about this later. In that moment, he only wished to enjoy the fact that he was about to see his old friend again.

They were now inside of a huge building. There were people with phones, papers and computers everywhere.

Perhaps Arthur's job was the answer Merlin needed. Maybe his company worked with something that could change the world.

Lancelot had left them in the second floor, while Morgana and Gwen seemed to work in the last floor of the building.  
See their dynamic made his heart bounce with happiness. They seemed to be closer than they ever were. When Merlin first came to Camelot, they were close friends, but maybe the fact that Gwen was no longer Morgana's servant and she was not from the royalty as well, they could have more freedom with each other.

He smiled. Gwen seemed so full of life. She deserved all the happiness. Her past life was not easy, mostly after Arthur's death.

But it was Morgana who impress him the most. This version of her reminds him the sweet and beautiful lady that he had met when he first came to Camelot. He didn't see the evil witch that tried to kill him and all his friends. No. She seemed nice as she used to be before she was gone with Morgause, before he poisoned her.

'Come on, he's office is that way' she warned him.  
'What if he's busy? Are you sure that just going there with me is a good idea?' he asked, nervously.  
He had to get this job, he was born to be Arthur's servant, in this case, his assistant.  
'No. Believe me, there's no need. He might not even be here, anyways.'

She touched the door knob. He stopped breathing for a second. _That's it._ He was finally going to see his king again. He would finally be able to help him with his...

_Hangover?_

'Oh God, please, don't' Morgana sighed, touching her forehead in disappointment.

Arthur was there. Physically the same, but he was complete drunk. His clothes were a mess, his hair even worst. Merlin didn't know if he was trying to stand up or only awkwardly sat on the table.

'Hey, dear sister!' he waved to the woman, clumsily.

He tried to step forward but he failed. Luckily, Morgana took him in time.

'You shouldn't party this much in the middle of the week' she said.

Arthur giggled.

'Don't stop the party' he sang and danced with no rhythm.

Morgana tried to carry her brother to his chair. Once he was there, he started to laugh for no apparent reason.

That wasn't what Merlin was expecting to see after all those years. When he first met Arthur he was an idiot, but not a drunk idiot. And the last time he saw Arthur, he was an honor king, far from be a drunken idiot. By the way, why was him a drunken idiot now? This new version of Arthur was confusing Merlin's head.

'Who's the prat?' he asked to Morgana.

She glanced to Merlin and answered quickly

'That doesn't matter now. I gotta get you home'

She rested his arm in her shoulders and tried to carry him off the office. Merlin helped her.

That situation reminded him his last day with Arthur. He had to carry him the whole day to save his life, but that wasn't enough. At least this time, his friend was only drunk.

'Gwen, can you take care of the things here? I don't think that I will be back too soon, and Arthur definitely will not come back today' Morgana asked, still walking.

Her friend nodded.

* * *

'What are you thinking you're doing?' she frowned, when they were getting into the taxi.

He looked at her confused, only half of his body in the car.

'What?' he asked, innocently.

She glanced to the cabby, and he notice how he didn't seem in the mood of waiting.

'No offence, but I don't even know you. How do you expect me to let you come to my brother's apartment?'

He looked at her, determined.

'I can help you to carry him to his...'

He had no time to finish the sentence. The car already was in movement. Merlin almost fell in Arthur's and Morgana's legs. Quickly, he seated and closed the door.

'Are you crazy?' she yelled to the cabby.

'I don't care about you safety, my daughter has a ballet performance in 30 minutes and I will not let any drunk group of friends ruin her sweet dreams'.

She faced the mustache man for a while before say:

'We're not drunk, only this idiot by my side. Look, if this strange man do anything to me it will be your fault!'

'Yeah, sure. It's totally my fault if you have persecutory delusions.'

Merlin laughed. Morgana faced the driver with anger, not a mortal anger as it used to have in those green eyes, but another type of anger. An anger that really amused him.

* * *

.

She paid the cabby not bothering in look at his face. The clumsy guy wished him a 'good luck' and waved nicely. Maybe she was being too tough with him. He seemed so nice. It had being hard trusting in people since her heart was broken.

Arthur was practically sleeping in their arms. She took the keys in her bag. Luckily, her brother always left his keys in his office in case she needed to take him home, what usually happened.

She opened the door and helped the dark haired guy lay her brother in his bed. He fell there like a heavy building.

They stayed there, looking to Arthur's sleeping face for a while. It wasn't pretty though, she could see him drooling.

'Thank you' she finally said. 'I'm sorry if I was too harsh with you, I'm not used in meeting new people'.

She didn't looked directly to his eyes. For some reason, be alone with that guy made her feel oddly uncomfortable.

He nodded and smiled.

'Don't worry. At least I had the opportunity to meet my possible new boss' it had some sort of excitement in his words.

She arched her eyebrows.

'Are sure you still want this job? I mean, you met him, he's not the perfect boss'.

The guy smiled.

'I know... I mean, I can imagine. But perhaps that's why I should get this job. I have bills to pay and he need someone patient enough to bear his alcohol breath'

'You're aware that this job is about being an assistant and not a babysitter, right?' she asked.

'I know. But if in the end of the month my bills are paid, I don't care doing both'

She studied him carefully. Or he was a very nice guy, too nice, she must admit it, or he was so desperate for money that could even handle a drunken boss.

'Okay then, you start tomorrow.' she said.

'I'm sorry?' he asked, visibly confused with her last statement.

'I'll tell him that he hired you when he was drunk. I know my brother, he won't fire you because he'll not admit that was drunk enough to do such thing'

The young man nodded. The poor guy didn't know what was waiting for him.

* * *

Gwen insisted in dining with her after work, and Morgana knew that she was probably planning to talk about the clumsy guy.

They barely got their seats in the quiet restaurant close their work, Morgana was with no mood to noises places, when her friend started the conversation.

'So he helped you with your brother and then...'

Morgana took a time to answer. She was with no mood in continuing that conversation.

'And that's it. What were you expecting to happen?'

'Didn't you talk or anything?' she asked, her words filled by enthusiasm and expectation.

'I hired him for my brother, he really needs an assistant' she decided to say.

Her friend smiled archly.

'So he's going to work with us... Nice'

'Stop with that' she said firmly.

'What? I did nothing' Gwen tried to sound honest, but she failed.

'Stop trying to be my cupid, Guinevere. I don't need it'.

'Look, I know you, Morgana. I know you very well. I'm only insisting with this because I think you deserve someone that will truly love you' she stated sweetly.

Gwen could be very nosy sometimes, but she was an admirable person. She was never afraid to fight for what she wanted. Her life had never been easy. Her mother died when she was only a girl and her father had to raise two kids alone. Her family had always been poor, but that never was an excuse to her, even worst a shame.

Even though her family never had problems with financial issues, she could feel related to Gwen in so many points. They both had lost their mothers in a young age (actually, Morgana never met her mother) and they both had lost their fathers when they were already adults, leaving only their brothers as family. Actually, Morgana also had Morgause, but she only met her when she was older and they barely had the chance to see each other.  
Morgause was a sweetheart. She always tried so hard to be the perfect older sister, but unfortunately, she never was able to be much time in the town because of her job.

'We barely know him. He barely knows me. How can you say that he'll truly love me?'

Her friend sighed. Morgana smiled in victory.

'I don't know,' she finally said 'but a guy like him is not easy to find. I can tell you'

Morgana allowed her a time to think while enjoying the situation. Finally, her friend had no good reason to keep that conversation.

'I know it sounds odd but I feel like he's a good guy. He's so gentle and the way he looks at you is so sweet' she was practically whimpering.

'He barely looked at me. You're visibly seeing things'

Actually, she couldn't say if the guy looked at her or not, she was trying so hard to not make eye contact.

'You didn't notice it, but he was looking at you all the time. Like when a puppy looks at his owner'

Morgana frowned.

'That was the oddest comparison that I ever heard you saying'

Gwen laughed.

'I'm not telling you to marry him and live in a house in Malibu with a bunch of dogs and children' she was not telling her that, but Morgana would not get impress if she did so 'I'm only saying you should give him a chance, call him to do something that you both like. Like something related to History and Chemistry. Didn't you said that there was a new exposition in the town?'

'I will not ask him out' she said determined.

'Don't think that as a date but as an investigation'

'Investigation?'

_What the heck she was talking about?_

'Yes, to know if your brother's new assistant is a psychopath'

They both laughed. Morgana would not give up so easily. She didn't want to ask that strange guy out, but perhaps have someone to share her interests was not a bad thing.

* * *

**Hopefully I will update it soon.**

**Perhaps in the next chapter we will see a sober Arthur… Perhaps, who knows?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It made my week!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Sorry for any error! Once again, I'm trying my best to write it correctly.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Dog toy**

Merlin couldn't sleep thinking about his next day. He would finally work to Arthur again.

The only problem was that he didn't know how Arthur would react to his presence in the office. Morgana said that he would not fire him, and her explanation for her plan sounded a lot like Arthur. Perhaps he didn't change that much.

With no more than 3 hours of sleep, he woke up to take his breakfast. He needed the whole energy in the world to handle Arthur. It felt like the old days.

After changing his clothes, he walked away from his new apartment.

It was a nice place to live, even though it was not very lighting and not very clean. Well, about the cleaning it was actually his fault, he passed too many years on the streets that he forgot the many responsibilities of having a home.

Have somewhere to sleep every night reminded him Gaius. He missed him. A lot. He hoped to find him as he found the others.

He decided to buy coffee to his new old boss. Make good first impressions (or almost that) always sounded like a good idea.

There was no surprise for him to see all those familiar faces in the place. Lancelot was with his arms wrapped around Gwen while she was drinking her coffee. It was quite odd to Merlin because she used to be Arthur's wife, but he knew that in this new life things were very different from what it were once, so he didn't mind in see both of his friends happy.

When he got closer to them, he noticed Morgana's effort to not look at his eyes. He wondered if in some part of her subconscious she still could remember the moment that he killed her. His lungs stopped to work for a second. He hoped to her memories never come back.

'Hi, Merlin' said Gwen smiling, bringing him back to reality.

He noticed that he had passed a too much time watching Morgana, what made him react nervously.

'Oh, hey guys. I'm here to buy a coffee to my new boss' he smiled, excited.

'Arthur hates coffee' stated Morgana, looking to the cup in her hand.

'Oh' said Merlin 'Perhaps I can buy him something else. What does he likes?'

She took a time to answer and still looking to her cup like it was the most interest thing to do.

'Except for anything with alcohol, I think he wouldn't mind to drink a hot chocolate' she answered giving him a fast glance.

'Ok, I'll buy him one then'

* * *

He bought the hot chocolate and a few cookies too. Merlin couldn't help but have a huge smile in his face. The elevator was now leading them to the last floor.

Merlin could notice Morgana glancing at him sometimes, when she thought he wasn't looking. She didn't seem to trust him. She never did since he poisoned her. Perhaps the pain of his betrayal had caused her so much damage that even a new life and no memories could allow her to forget. He couldn't blame her, he killed her after all.

Once again, he had passed too much time staring at Morgana. He could hear Gwen giggling behind his back and he decided to change his glance to his own feet while he felt a slight burning in his cheeks.

The elevator stopped. They leave it and Merlin could hear Gwen wishing him a 'good luck' as he walked to his boss's office.

He was shining. The door was already open and he took a deep breath before get in.

There was him, signing amount of papers while wearing a serious expression. It didn't seem like he was enjoying it.

Merlin stood there, with hot chocolate and cookies in his hands. A huge smile on his face. His friend was alive.

Arthur gave him a fast glance. Apparently, it was an absent glance because his eyes got quickly back to him wearing a visibly confuse gaze.

'Who are you?' his boss frowned.

Merlin had no time to answer; a voice behind his back did that for him.

'He's your new assistant' said Morgana, entering the office room.

'What?' he looked at his sister confused 'I never hired this...'

'You hired him yesterday, when you were drunk' she cut him off quickly.

The blond guy stopped. His sister looking at him with a very amusing smirk.

'I remember that. I remember him' he lied.

He glanced to Merlin one more time, like he was trying so hard to remember his face. After a certain time, he returned his gaze to Morgana.

'I brought you hot chocolate and cookies' Merlin finally said with enthusiasm in his voice.

'I already ate. Thank you.' he said harshly, not looking at his face.

He came back to signing papers letting Merlin with no action. Morgana gave him a warm smile, and he accepted that as an apologizing act. After that, she walked away letting him alone with his new boss.

Merlin noticed the massive mass of papers above the table. He didn't know how someone could work like that. Ready to start with his job, he started to organize the papers. It felt like the old times when Arthur used to work in his table while Merlin cleaned his room.

Arthur looked at him with a confused look, but Merlin didn't mind and kept with his cleaning.

'What do you think you're doing?' he finally asked.

'Cleaning your office, sir' he answered, not stopping with his work.

Arthur watched him for certain time before continues:

'There's no need. I have another job for you to do'

He caught a small paper and started writing some sort of address on it.

'Tell me... uhm … What's your name?' he asked not seeming to care much.

'Merlin' he answered.

'Okay, Merlin. Tell me, do you have any ability with dogs?' he finished writing.

'Ability?' he asked, confused.

'Yes, ability. Like, the dogs usually likes you?'

Merlin was still confused. _What was the point of that conversation?_

'I believe that dogs likes everyone, sir'.

Arthur smiled. He knew that smile; Arthur was planning something, something that he would not be pleased to do.

'Well, as I said, I have a job for you' he took some dollars from his pocket 'Buy the best chocolates and flowers that you find'.

He gave him the money. There was a lot of money, actually; at least for him, who passed most of his life using only the necessary magic money to survive.

'There is a girl named Vivian, I want you to go to her house and say that I sent you to pass the whole day with her children. Don't forget to say children or I will kill you' his tone was quite serious.

Whoever Vivian was in this life, he really wanted to impress her. Why? Merlin had no idea. In the past life he only got interested on Lady Vivian because of magic. He doubted that that was the case this time.

'Buy something to the dogs too. Actually, don't forget the dog's gift. She cares more about them than she cares about herself. Use all the money if you need to, I just want her to be impressed'

He gave him the paper. Merlin stood there looking at the paper.

'What are you waiting for?' Arthur asked almost yelling. 'Vivian has a photoshoot in thirty minutes, and you have to be in her house before she be gone'

'Thirty minutes?' Merlin almost yelled back.

How was could him do all those stuffs in such a small time?

'Don't you dare yell at me! I'm your boss! And if you don't get there in time and be an angel to her and her children consider yourself fired' he was definitely being the worst version of himself.

Merlin walked away from the office not knowing what to do. How would he be able to do all those stuffs in only 30 minutes? He had no idea how he would do this, but he had to. He couldn't get fired. He needed to be Arthur's assistant to him finally seal his destiny.

* * *

Merlin already had bought the flowers and the chocolates, but it was impossible to buy the dog's gifts and get to Lady Vivian's house in time.

He was doomed. Complete doomed. Perhaps he could go without it. No. Arthur was very specific about the dogs. If he wanted to impress her, he needed to pet them.

That whole situation was completely stupid, but he knew that Arthur would not think twice in fire him, even if it was for a very stupid thing.

He glanced to his clock, he only had 10 minutes and the address was quite away from where he was. He had no chance. His lungs were killing him. He was not used with all this running, not anymore.

_That's it._ Now he had to find another way to get closer to Arthur. But what other way?

_Wait_, he thought. He had magic. He could use that. How could he forget something like that? He was about to fail with his destiny because of a dog toy.

'Hey' he heard a familiar voice in his back 'Hey' he listened again, now louder.

Merlin turned his back, and soon he saw Morgana. She was running to him and it had flowers and a shop bag in her hands. He watched her getting closer.

She stopped in front of him and took a deep breath. It seemed that running was not her thing as well.

'Here' she said giving him the shop bag 'There is some dog toys and Vivian's favorite chocolates in there' she looked at the box in his hands 'If you give her these she will probably throw it into your face' she said smiling.

Merlin looked at her even more confused. She took the box in his hands and gave him the flowers that she was with.

'She hates purple but she loves yellow' she stated taking the purple flowers of his hands 'At least it is not roses, if it were she definitely would throw it into your face' she laughed sweetly.

'Why are you doing this?' he finally asked.

'Gwen forced me' she quickly answered not looking at his face 'Now, you better go. I'm not with any sort of helicopter to get you there in time and with style'

He did a small chuckle. She was being very kind to him, and if it wasn't for his magic she would have saved his day.

'I said, go' she said harshly, but he knew it was for his own sake.

* * *

Lady Vivian's house was huge. Not like a castle, obviously, but huge. Luckily, it wasn't that far from the town, but it also wasn't that close. Anyways, he would be lucky if she was still there.

He ranged the bell, and soon the once princess appeared in front of him.

'Who are you?' she asked with a not amused tone.

He smiled.

'Arthur sent me to take care of your children. He also bought you those flowers and chocolates'

Her face changed when after he said Arthur's name. Who once was not amused with his presence, now was pulling him to the inside of her house with a huge smile in her face.

'Arthur is such a sweetheart, isn't he?' she asked dreamily touching the flowers in her hands. 'Find a vase to it' she ordered harshly to her maid.

That girl changed her mood very quickly, he noticed.

'I bought some toys to your...' his voice faded when he noticed how huge the toys were. It seemed made for a tiger. _What was Morgana thinking?_

Suddenly, something heavy made him fall on the floor. It was a dog, even though he felt like it was a lion covering his body. He barely could feel his legs. The dog started to lick his whole face.

'Aww, Leonardo seems to like you' he could hear her voice, but he couldn't see her face, the dog didn't allowed him.

'Well, I hope Brad and Angelina also likes you.'

_It had more?!_

'Mom gotta go now. Bye my baby, have fun with your new friend'

He heard the door close. Merlin couldn't move his body, and had to keep there with the dog licking his face.

* * *

It was not the best of his life, actually it was very far from it.

It was already night and he had to come back to Arthur's office to return his change. He could do that in the next day, but he feared that he could get himself in trouble.

He hoped that the torture of having three dogs licking and hitting him to the ground the whole day had worth something.

It was later than he thought. The building was almost empty. He could swear that in his floor there was anyone except for a dark haired women writing in papers.

'Can you give that to your brother?' he asked, giving her the money.

She didn't took it, only watched him with a frown and a half smile.

She was probably impressed by his messy situation. His hair was a mess, his clothes ripped and his face all dirty and wet.

'What happened to you?' she asked, visibly trying to not laugh.

'Vivian's dogs are actually lions. Her photoshoot was actually a day in the spa. And my first day in job was actually a wet and painful torture' he was furious and tired.

Morgana was laughing hard. He didn't do the same. That situation might look funny to the others, but for him it was anything but it.

She took a deep breath and ended with her laughing. She looked at his eyes. She didn't seem to bother in doing that in that moment. Maybe his (funny) situation was making her subconscious forget their sad past a little.

'Do you want to quit?' she asked him with a smirk.

'No' he answered 'Not in a million years'

She watched him for a while. He had no idea what was passing in her mind.

'Do you like Italian food?' she finally asked.

He wasn't sure why she did that question.

'Yes' he answered.

'There is a new Italian restaurant in town, and any of my friends likes Italian food, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me'.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Meli: Yes, believe me. It's like in the own show; at the begin they barely talk to each other, and then BAM! Love is in the air. But I think it will take a time. After all, she's dating Lancelot right now.**

**Guest 1: I'm glad that you liked it! Thank you so much!**

**Guest 2: Thank you! And you're totally right, his friends got a lot of work to do.**

* * *

**I don't know if I will update it till Friday. Hopefully, I will.**

* * *

**I'm not sure about what's going to happen in the next chapter, I have some ideas but nothing decided yet, but I can promise you some Arthur and Mergana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry guys, I thought I would update it till Friday, but I could only finish it today**

**Anyway, thank you so much everyone who's reading it! It makes me very happy!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**As always, I'm sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Nightmares and Papers**

The clumsy guy didn't answer, only stood there with the same expression. It had been a terrible idea; he was probably misunderstanding her words.

'It's not a date' she pointed out almost jumping from her chair 'Like I said, none of my friends likes Italian food and I don't want to go there alone'.

Her eyes avoiding his. The last thing she wished in her life was to have a date with that guy. She was only inviting him to the restaurant because perhaps have someone to share her interests would be interesting.

Gwen could not always be with her, she had a boyfriend to give attention. Arthur, well, his type of fun was definitely not the same of hers. Morgana didn't have many friends, what made her quite lonely.

Some part of her mind was yelling to not get closer to that guy, but perhaps that was only a silly sensation.

'Don't worry. I got it' he smiling nicely.

The boy was visibly tired, his clothes all ripped and his hair all dirty and messy. She knew that Vivian's dogs could do a lot of damage in a person if they didn't like them, but it seemed that even their love could hurt.

'Anyway, I have thank you. Without you my day would probably be worse than it was, if that's possible' he did a small laugh.

She smiled back at him, avoiding his eyes like it would hurt her somehow.

Something in his eyes made her feel... Well, she didn't know to explain what actually that feeling was like, she only knew it wasn't pleasant.

'I'm sorry, but I really need to go now. I'm famished and I truly need a shower' he said laying Arthur's money in the table.

With a nod and a smile, he walked away to the office's door, but before he leaves the place, he looked back with a gentle smile:

'About the Italian restaurant, I would be glad to keep you company' saying that, he closed the door.

* * *

It was late of night and Morgana could not sleep.

She had an awful nightmare where a guy stabbed her with sword while holding her in his arms. It was horrible. She could feel the pain, the despair and the sadness covering her whole body and mind. The smell of the woods, the pain in her wound, the pain in her heart.

She shook her head wishing that those thoughts would go away. She always had terrible nightmares, but none of them had felt so real like that one. She could not see the murderer's face. It was blurred and dark. She heard a man's voice before she closed her eyes and wake up in her bed, but she didn't recognize or even understood the words he was saying.

She seated in her bed. The night was cold and even a bunch of blankets covering her legs could not make her to feel warmer.

Why was she having those nightmares?

It used to happen when something huge was about to happen, like when her father died. Her heart stopped for a second. Think about her father had always being hard, even when he was alive.

She rested her head in the pillow, and closed her eyes wishing to not have that nightmare again, or any other.

* * *

.

Merlin woke up with his whole body heavier than usual. Lady Vivian's dogs had almost killed him. He knew that the dogs actually liked him, but he could live without all that love. He took a shower because the only thing his body allowed him to do the last night was sleep.

When he was about to eat his breakfast he glanced at his cloak and noticed that he was really late. He was starving, but he had no time for food, Arthur would kill him if he got late.

That was his second day at work, and he only hoped it would be better than the first. However, he knew it would not happen.

He entered the Arthur's office and he was glad to see his boss sober.

'Marley! Good that you're here before my children go to college' the blonde young man said sarcastically.

'It's Merlin, sir. And I thought you were single' he said trying to sound the most innocent possible, but failing.

Arthur took the appointment book over the table. Merlin already knew what was that for. His boss got closer and hit him in the head with the object.

'Next time it will be your bills unpaid'

He walked to his table and sat in his chair with a serious expression.

'Vivian called me yesterday, she told me that I was very careful giving her favorite chocolates and flowers. She also said that her children really liked you and she would be very glad if you come back more times'

Merlin held his breath. The last thing he wished was to see those dogs again.

'It seems that you did your job very well, but I wonder how you knew which chocolates and flowers were Vivian's favorite' he faced him wanting an answer, but it seemed that he already knew the answer.

'I'm a good guesser' he lied.

Merlin didn't know if that was the right thing to do, but considering the fact that Arthur had some sort of rivalry with his sister, tell him that it was her who bought the flowers and the chocolates didn't seemed the best idea; even though he felt that Arthur already knew it was her.

'Good guesser, huh? Perhaps, but I can see that you're also a terrible liar'

Arthur stood up again, getting closer to his assistant with threatening eyes.

'Why is my sister so interested in helping you?' he asked, Merlin's back almost touching the wall.

'I don't know. She's a good woman, I think'

Not even Merlin knew the reason why Morgana was helping him like that, how would he explain something that even he knew to answer?

'I know she's a good woman, but I also know that she loves teasing me' he walked back.

He was now walking in circles with a thoughtful expression in his face and with his hand in his chin.

'I know she hired you to tease me, and to keep eyes on me. What she thinks I am? A huge baby? I'm a grown man!'

Arthur was angry, that was visible.

'I think she cares about you. She's only concerned about your condition'

Okay, that was not a good idea. Arthur's eyes were now on fire.

'My condition? What do you mean with my condition?'

He took the wrong path, a very wrong path. Perhaps they could talk about his boss alcohol problem when they get closer, but right now it was just too soon to talk about something so personal. He could be fired in a blink of eyes.

'I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean...'

'It's okay, Marley. I know you didn't mean to offend me' he said, for Merlin's surprise, a lot calmer than two seconds before.

Merlin looked at him confused. Why he was being nice so suddenly? Was him passing too much time with Lady Vivian or he was always like that in this life?

'You made yourself very useful in your first day, even though you had help'

Arthur was now in his chair organizing his papers. _Oh great!_ He knew how to do that_._

'You know, I have a very special job for you'

Arthur took a huge amount of papers in his arms and pushed it to his confusing assistant.

'I'll be very busy today and I will have no time to read all those papers. So I want you to read it all twice and write a report about all of this to I read it tomorrow morning. Oh, and when you be finished with those, catch more in my table's drawer'

He took his jacket ready to get out, but Merlin asked before he did so:

'Sir, where can I seat to read all those papers?' he asked, aware that his boss would never allow him to seat in his 'throne'.

'Oh right, I forgot about that. Follow me' he signed with his head.

They walked a little until get to Gwen's table.

'That's your chair' he pointed with an amusing smile.

'But that's Gwen's table' he said confused.

'I'm not talking about _her_ chair, I'm talking about _your_ chair'.

Merlin finally got what his boss was trying to say. Aside of Gwen's table, was lonely and visibly uncomfortable stool.

'I hope you'll be comfortable' he lied backslapping him with an amusing smile.

Merlin tried to give him an angry glance while he walked away, but the papers were making that act really hard.

'Merlin?' he heard a familiar voice behind his back.

He turned around, and there was Gwen looking at him with a confused smile in her face.

'What are you doing?'

'Hey Gwen' he laid the papers on her table, awkwardly 'My boss only gave me this stool to do my work, so if you don't mind, can I use your table to lay those papers?' he asked.

'Of course, Merlin; it's not your fault if your boss is a jerk' he smiled at her a little inquiring.

It reminded him the time when she was not married with Arthur, and could not even consider this possibility.

'You think he's a jerk?' he asked laughing.

'Don't you?' she asked back.

'Yes, I do' he answered still laughing.

'Well, I see you have a lot of work to do' she said looking at the amount of papers in her table.

'Yeah, at least they're not monsters trying to eat my soul' she glanced at him confused 'He sent me to be Vivian's dogs babysitter' he explained 'Her dogs are actually huge monsters'

This time, she was the one laughing.

'So it's better to us start to work or he will send Vivian's monsters to eat our souls'.

Both of them laughed. He sat on his stool, which was truly uncomfortable, and prepared himself to read the papers.

* * *

Merlin got very surprised when he saw what was the company about, and even worst the name of it.

_'Avalon: The once and Future Water'._

Why in the world they named the water Avalon? And 'The once and future Water?'?

'Who created this slogan?' Merlin asked, absently.

'Arthur grandfather was a little obsessed with the Arthurian Legend. That's why Uther named his daughter Morgana and his son Arthur' Gwen explained 'My father also used to like those stories, so he gave me the name Guinivere' she laughed 'Life can be very ironic sometimes, my best friend ended up being Morgana, I ended up dating Lancelot, and now we have you, our personal wise old man. Honestly, if you were an old man I would definitely start to worry about this whole thing'

It seemed that that whole situation was quite normal to them. Just a huge life coincidence.

It was better that way, Merlin thought. If they found out about who they were in the past life, it could ruin everything; not only their destiny, but their relationship with each other.

Merlin learned after all these years that his biggest mistake was fear a destiny that didn't even happen yet. He acted with fear of failing and ended up ruining the life of everyone he cared about. In the end, he didn't fail with his destiny, he failed with his friends. He could not make the same mistake again.

'Merlin, are you okay?' she asked him gently.

He noticed he had passed to much time facing her computer.

'Yes, I am. I'm only thinking about how much papers I still have to read' he lied returning his eyes to the papers in his hands.

It was quite boring, he had to admit it. How a water company would help to save the world? He knew that water was very important to the humanity, to the earth itself, but Merlin had no idea how Arthur could save it. That whole water situation was making Merlin's mind confused.

* * *

After a whole day of reading boring businesses documents, Merlin was tired and with his eyes hurting. He thought he could find something suspicious, but nothing happened. Everything was quite normal and boring. Nothing that could make Arthur a hero, or at least something more than a drunk prat.

He left Arthur's report in his table, and watched Gwen while she was packing her bag. Most of the employees had already gone, and the others were going away.

'It seems that you finished your job' she said nicely.

'Yes. Thankfully I did it in time' he said with a smile.

Merlin noticed Lancelot entering the place doing a silence sign to him not warn Gwen he was there. He noticed that it had a beautiful bouquet of red roses in his hands. The male got closer to her covering her eyes with his left hand.

'Guess who?' he asked while she smiled.

'I guess it is the most handsome and sweet member of the Round Table' she answered.

While she turned her back and kissed his boyfriend, Merlin wondered about what she meant with the 'round table'. Was that only a joke with his name or was there something more?

* * *

.

Morgana walked toward the lovely couple and the clumsy guy.

She had passed the whole day at reunions in Arthur's place because he said that he would be busy, but she knew he was not planning anything important. Agravaine said that he could represent the company alone, but she would never allow that.

There was nothing worse than have a whole day of reunion. Agravaine was planning something new to the company, something that he said would change the whole water business. Unfortunately he said it was a surprise and only he and Arthur knew about it.

It worried her. Arthur didn't care much about the company, she also didn't but she had to admit that she couldn't leave it in bad hands, like in Agravane's hands. She didn't trust him, she never did.

'Hey Morgana, how was your day replacing your brother?' Gwen asked with Lancelot embracing her.

'Awful. Anyway, can you see those papers for me tomorrow? It seems that Avalon will get more business partners' she said giving her the yellow folder.

Her friend took it with a gentle nod.

'It seems that you both will have fun today' Morgana smiled seeing the beautiful bouquet of red roses in her shining friend hands.

'Yes, we'll have a very romantic dinner at the most romantic restaurant of New York' Gwen said with a dreamer voice.

Morgana always admired how lovely Lancelot and Gwen's relationship was. Anyone could see the love in his eyes when he looked at her, and how comfortable he made her feel. To her, they were the perfect couple.

'She's being exaggerated. The last time we were there it had a sir and a lady having a serious arguing about their marriage' Lancelot said, still smiling.

'Yeah, but in the end he and his wife ended up inviting everyone on the place to their renew of vows ceremony' said Gwen 'I'm telling you, that place is magical'

Morgana laughed, and unconsciously glanced to the guy by her side. It was a quick movement, she didn't even know why she did that, but she was able to see a distant smile on his face. She wondered what he was thinking.

'Well, we gotta go now. I see you both tomorrow, bye!' she and his boyfriend waved at them, and then walked away.

Morgana stood there, watching the office's door closing while the dark haired guy seemed to do the same.

Suddenly, the images from her nightmare got back to her mind. She tried the whole day to push those thoughts away, but it seemed that this time she could not do anything about it. She felt a deep pain in her stomach, and quickly she felt a hand holding her waist.

She pushed the hands away brutally remembering the guy who was holding her in her nightmare.

Morgana opened her eyes. She was out of breath with her knees on the ground, hands shaking and tears falling from her eyes. She looked up and saw a confused guy apparently uncertain to get closer.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be inappropriate. I just thought you could get hurt if you hit the ground like that' he said with his hands in the air, making visible that he would not hurt her.

'I-I'm sorry' she said wiping her tears away ' You did nothing I just...' she couldn't hold that pain for much longer. Her tears were falling in her face without any apparent reason. Why was she feeling those things? From where that pain came from? A dream couldn't do such damage, so what could it be? But the pain, it was the same from her nightmare.

'Can I call you a doctor? Are you feeling some sort of pain?' he asked resting his knees in the ground, but maintaining a certain distance from her.

She didn't answer. She couldn't do anything but cry and feel pain. She hated to be in such situation.

The guy got slowly closer, like she was some sort of scared baby bear.

'I don't want to hurt you, I promise' he said, gently.

'I know' she finally said, trying so hard to finish the crying 'I don't know why but I'm feeling a deep pain in my stomach, like it has something cutting it deep' she didn't know why she was telling him those things, but it felt better to say that out loud.

It had a tear falling in his eye while he was looking at her with an almost painful expression. That guy was very emotional, she thought.

'I-I will call you a doctor' he said standing up carefully.

He seemed too much confused to notice that it had a telephone two steps away from him. Instead of using it, he ran to the table close to office's door. He was visibly nervous.

'There's no need' she tried to say loudly 'I think I'm feeling better, the pain is almost going away ' she lied trying to stand up using Gwen's table as support.

He left the telephone almost instantly and ran stopping in a certain distance of her. For some reason, she was appreciating the fact he was not getting too much close of her.

'Are you sure you don't need a doctor? I can help you to get to the hospital, if you don't want I call it' he said.

The pain was getting worse. She sat in Gwen's chair and tried to take her phone in her bag.

'I'll call Gaius, I rather him than any hospital' she said trying to ignore the pain.

When she was ready to call her doctor, a deep pain crossed her stomach like a sword, like in her dream. Her eyes were getting heavy, her body as well, she didn't see anything but darkness after that.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Zarathos' chain: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much happy your comment made me feel! I hope you like this chapter as well :D**

**Guest: Thank you for the Morgana's advice! I already was planning to do that, but your comment gave me an idea and I decided to do it early. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter is totally dedicated to you because your comment truly changed this chapter's storyline!**

**I hope you keep reading it and I hope you like this one and the chapters to come.**

**Shirley: Thank you for the sweet comments, little sister! I already thanked you but let's say thanks again Hahah**

* * *

**I'm already writing the next chapter. Hopefully I will post it soon!**

* * *

**I can tell you that I'm planning to the next chapter more Mergana, Arthur, and… Gaius?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much everyone who's reading it and leaving a review! You guys are amazing!**

**I'm sorry for any error.**

**I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: HIGH FEVER**

Morgana suddenly fell from the chair, and Merlin caught her in time to hit the ground. He didn't care if getting closer to her could make things worse, he needed to help her. He held her in his arms, her face pale and serene.

She had said that she would call Gaius, and if it wouldn't for the circumstances, he would be shining for the fact he was finally going to see his guardian again.

Merlin laid the women's body gently on the ground, and searched for his once guardian number in her phone. Soon, he heard a familiar voice coming from the object.

'What can I help you, Morgana?' the old man's voice asked.

Merlin sighed trying to not cry. Between all the persons he had met, the person he most missed talking to was Gaius.

'Uhh, it's not Morgana, it's her brother's assistant. She fell on the ground saying that her stomach was hurting and now she fainted. Can you come here fast? I don't know what to do' he said trying to not show his emotions. It was hard, he was talking to the man he ever told everything.

'Okay, where are you?' he asked quickly.

'We are in the company's office' Merlin answered.

* * *

While Gaius was coming, Merlin watched his once enemy laying in the ground.

He was not sure if that was only a coincidence or if her body was for some reason reviving her last breaths moments. She had rested her hand in the same place he had stabbed her, she had pushed him harshly when he got closer to help her to not fall.

It was clear that his presence was making her feel something unpleasant and it worried him. Morgana should never learn about her past life. It could ruin everything. The last time he failed with her giving her a destiny that he could had avoided by only telling the truth. This time he had a second chance to allow her to find a happy ending, but if her memories returned, that would be so much harder.

'When the pain started?' he heard a voice behind his back, and soon he saw a white haired old man resting his knees beside Morgana.

Merlin could not believe in his eyes, Gaius was there in front of him. His hair was shorter than it used to be, and his clothes were definitely more modern.

'I don't know, it was suddenly. It happened a little after Gwen and Lancelot were gone to their date' he answered still looking at his once guardian with delight.

'I see' he said examining the pale skin women on the ground.

Merlin watched him until he packed his doctor's suitcase and stood up saying:

'It's better take her home'

'She's okay, then? There's no need to go to the hospital?' Merlin asked.

'She has a high fever, but that's all I can say while she's not awake. I can say that there's any sign of wound from the outside, I believe it is nothing we should worry about ' he looked to Morgana and then glanced back to Merlin 'I know Morgana since she was a baby, she hates hospitals more than anything. I believe that bring her to a hospital would only make the things worst. For awhile, I believe it is better we see if she gets better after a whole night of sleep'

The old man took a medicine pack from his suitcase and gave it to him.

'Tell Arthur to give this to her every time that her fever gets worst' he said 'Please, tell him that I'm sorry for not be able to stay longer, I have a serious surgery to do right now, and please inform him that there's no need to worry, I presume she will be felling better tomorrow morning'

Merlin nodded, and the old man did the same. After that, he walked away and the younger man watched him close the door.

It was good to see him again. He had too much to talk to him, but he knew he would never be able to talk about the things he wanted to.

Now he had to call Arthur, he only hoped he was not drunk.

* * *

.

Morgana felt someone pressing gently some sort of wet fabric in her forehead. Her eyes were too heavy to open, but she could feel a fuzzy blanket covering her body. She presumed she was in a bed, it was not much comfortable as hers, but it was comfortable enough.

After a few seconds unsure about what was happening, she fell asleep again.

* * *

It was morning. She could see a wispy sign of sunlight coming from the window beside the bed she was laying. She sat stood a little confused. Looking around she noticed that the place was mess: books, papers, and man's clothes all over the place.

_Wait, man's clothes? Where was she?_

'Oh, you're already awake' her brother assistant said holding a tray in his hands.

His voice sounded a little low, it seems he didn't sleep for hours.

'What are you doing here?' she looked around and finally realized where she was 'What _am I_ doing here?'

'Good morning to you too' he said a little sarcastically, resting the tray in her lap.

She found weird the way he was standing in front of her. He looked like some royal servant.

'I don't want to eat this, I want to know what am I doing in your apartment?' she said little harshly while frowning.

'Gaius... I mean, Doctor Gaius told me you needed to rest. I tried to call Arthur the whole night but he didn't answer. I didn't call Gwen because I thought you would kill me if I had ruined her date, and I tried to call another friend of yours but...'

She was glad he didn't finish the sentence. Morgana didn't have many friends in town, and it felt quite lonely sometimes. She was not sure about what was happening until that moment; she had fainted, but before that, she was feeling a deep pain, as if it had something cutting her stomach. It was the worst sensation she ever felt.

There was silence. The guy stood straight with his hands in his back. It seemed he was only waiting for her command to do something.

'I'm glad you didn't call Gwen, I would hate to ruin her date. She was so happy about it' she finally said.

He nodded.

'It is better for you to eat, I know it's not the best...'

'You don't need to act like that. I'm not Vivian, I don't have any group of monsters that I can send to eat your soul' she said taking a toast and after that giving it a bite.

He did a small forced laugh, she noticed, and stood there watching she eat her breakfast. His eyes seemed distant and she noticed a little smile on his face when she was chewing the second bite.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' she asked really uncomfortable with the distant look he was giving to her.

'Nothing, I'm just glad you're feeling better' he said still smiling.

Morgana returned her eyes to the toast. She almost forgot how hard it was to her look directly to his eyes.

Someone knocked the door and he left the room. That whole situation was pretty odd to her, and she was really glad when she saw Gwen and Gaius entering the room.

Her friend ran to give her a hug.

'I told Merlin he should had called me! I got really worried when he called me this morning' Gwen said holding her hand.

'Exactly, you would be worried and it would ruin your date. I'm glad he didn't call you, as you see there was no need, I'm okay now' she said while her doctor sat by her side.

He checked her heartbeats and rested his hand in her forehead.

'It seems that your fever is gone as your friend had told me' her doctor said.

'He's not my friend and why did you left me alone with a strange man?' she asked whispering to her doctor, and not bothering with the fact that the respective guy was watching them.

'I had to do a four hour surgery last night, and after that I didn't feel well. I had to pass the entire night in the hospital, but I thought you were with your brother' he said still examining her.

'Are you okay? Why are you here? You should be resting' she asked quickly.

Her doctor did a small laugh.

'I'm feeling well, Morgana. I was only tired. I'm not young as I used to be and yesterday was a very stressful day in the hospital. I only stayed there for safety'

It worried her. Gaius had took care of her every time she was feeling sick since she was a baby, not to mention the fact that he was a very close friend of her father. She always considered him part of the family.

'Tell me, what did you feel before fainting last night?' he asked raising his eyebrow, something typical from him.

'I felt a deep pain in my stomach, like it was something cutting it deep' she answered not in the mood to remember all that pain again.

'Do you remember hitting in something?'

She shook her head.

'No. I was only tired' she said.

He packed his doctor's suitcase and stood up.

'I believe it is nothing that you should worry about, I'm only going to tell you that you need to rest. Anyway, I also need to rest so I can't stay much longer. I would say you were very lucky for your brother's assistant know a little about medicine, and also for be a good friend. Without him I believe your situation would be considerably worse'

She didn't answer, only returned her eyes to the tray in her lap.

'If you feel unwell again, you can call me. If I do not be able to come I will ask someone that I trust' he said and she nodded, hoping that to never happen. The only doctor she trusted was Gaius.

He smiled to her and soon it was only her and Gwen in the room.

* * *

.

Merlin was extremely happy in see his guardian again. He got quite worried when he heard that he was not feeling well the night before, but apparently, he was fine now.

The old man was crossing the door when Merlin decided to start a conversation, he really misses talking to his once guardian.

'Are you sure that what Morgana was feeling is nothing we should worry about?'

Gaius turned his back to face the young man.

'Yes, I believe so. Morgana has always been very sensitive, and sometimes she has those types of fevers' he answered.

'What type of fevers?' Merlin asked trying to make that conversation longer.

'Emotional fevers. Sometimes our body follows our emotions. It's not that we should not worry about this, actually I truly think she needs to rest and avoid anything that can make her feel stressful' he answered.

He was the reason she was feeling like that, he thought. The pain she was feeling, the fear of letting him getting closer, the apparent nightmares she was having while she was with the fever, it all made something clear to him: he was, for some reason, the reason of her pain.

'But do not worry' the physician said probably noticing how far his thoughts were 'I already saw her worse than that, more specifically when her father died'

'But how her father died? Just out of curiosity' he asked with a smile trying to any cost know more about their new life.

'Heart attack, but please don't mention anything about it with Morgana, it never does her well to talk about Uther' he answered in an almost whisper.

'Never' Merlin shook his head quickly.

The physician nodded and stepped forward but Merlin continued:

'I was thinking if I could give her a chamomile tea. Do you think it is a good idea?'

The old man stepped back not showing any sign of irritation, but Merlin knew he was being quite annoying.

'Yes, I believe a cup of tea would make her good' he answered.

Gaius stood there visibly waiting for him to say anything else, and when he didn't, the old man nodded and crossed the door.

'I owe you gratitude, if something bad had happened to Morgana, I would not forgive myself' he said before prepare himself to leave.

'It was not your fault if you were not feeling well, and I didn't have anything better to do last night, anyways' Merlin lied with a smile.

After all the papers he read for Arthur, he was begging for good night of sleep, it seems that his body was not completely aware that he was no longer an old man.

'I hope you have a good day'

Gaius bowed and walked away, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

.

Gwen was sitting in the edge of the bed while her hands were still holding hers.

'I'm glad you're okay' she said with a smile.

'You're not going to mention how sweet and helpful the clumsy guy was in taking care of me the whole night, even though he barely knows me?' she asked with a teasing smirk aware that that conversation would come up any moment.

'Gaius told me to not disturb you, and I know how you hate this subject, so I decided to not mention anything about it today, but now that you mentioned it ...'

'No, please don't' Morgana said deeply regretting for had started that conversation.

'Come on Morgana, this guy is unreal! He was visibly tired last night and he gave up of a whole night of sleep just to take care of you. Gaius told me he had left him a lot of voice messages and he said he sounded very worried' Gwen always looked like a spoiled child when she was trying to convince her about something.

'He could only had left me in the hospital'

'Gaius told him that it would only make your situation worst, he knows how sensitive you are about hospitals'

She was glad that Gaius had warned him about it. Morgana hated hospitals more than any place in the earth, but she had a good reason for that.

'Can you at least admit that he would be the perfect boyfriend?' Gwen asked, sounding very hopeful.

'Okay, perhaps he would, but not for me. I have no interests at him' Morgana said hoping that at least admitting something to her friend she would leave her alone, but deep down she knew it wouldn't happen, it would probably make things worse.

'Really? So why do you act all nervous when he's around you?' her friend asked with a teasing smirk.

'I do not act nervous, you're seeing things' she said and her friend laughed.

'I still think you should ask him out'

'I already did'

Why she gave her friend that information? Gwen was now with a huge smile in her face like her big life plan had finally worked.

'Actually, it was not like that. I asked him to go with me to the new Italian restaurant, but only because none of my friends likes Italian food'

'And he accepted it?' her friend asked with excitement.

In most of the time, Morgana loved how excited her friend could be about anything, but sometimes it was really irritating.

'Yes Gwen, he did. But he's aware that we only going as friends, or almost that, and he seems very okay with it' she answered, but her friend didn't seem even a little disappointed with the facts she just stated.

Morgana never thought she would be so glad in see the dark haired guy entering the room, she could not stand that conversation with Gwen for much longer.

'I asked Gaius and he told me it would be good for you to drink a cup of tea' he said resting a tray in the desk, and giving her the cup.

She hesitated to accept it, but after a hard glance of Gwen, she took it with a nod.

'I hope you're not trying to poison me for had ruined your night of sleep' she joked.

For some odd reason, the guy seemed very disturbed with her words.

'No, I swear I'm not, I can drink it first if you want' he said frenetically.

Morgana frowned at him. Was that guy really thinking that she thought he was trying to kill her? He never heard of sarcasm?

While she was finding that whole situation extremely odd, her friend seemed be enjoying it, she could not stop laughing even though she was visibly trying.

* * *

After drinking her tea, Morgana was ready to go home. They were now in front of the door, and the clumsy guy returned her bag before he opened the door to them. Before leaving, Gwen gave her another hard glanced, and she already knew what was that about.

'I don't think I thanked you correctly before, I'm sorry if I was rude I'm just with a lot of thoughts in my head' she told him with an awkward smile:

'I can imagine, don't worry' he said.

'Now I better go, I think you need more resting than I do' she said crossing the door.

'Like Arthur would give me a free day' she heard he whisper.

'I don't care about what Arthur will say, he's probably drunk right now and you did something that he should have done' she said full of indignation.

The poor guy was clearly regretting his whispered words.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do not worry about your job, I know my brother, he won't fire you when he knows it was his fault' she said trying to sound the most sweetly possible.

'Okay, I won't' he nodded with a smile.

She watched him for a while. That guy was a mystery for her. She was not sure from where he came from, and why he was being so nice, and even though she could not fully trust him, she was thankful for everything he had done for her.

'So... bye?' he said, bringing her back to reality.

Morgana could hear Gwen giggling behind her back. Why she had to pass that much time looking at that guy? Now Gwen had one more reason to tease her the whole day.

'Yeah, sure. Bye. I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you' she said avoiding his eyes.

'Don't worry, it was the least I could do for you, after all, if it was not for you I would not have a job and Vivian's dog would've probably had ate my soul and body' he said.

She laughed, cursing herself internally for had done such act in front of Gwen. Now her teasing would be even worse.

Morgana nodded at him, and after Gwen say goodbye, they walked away.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest 1: I agree with you. I can't tell you if Kilgharrah will be back, but I can tell you I'm planning a dragon's return, or almost that.**

**Guest2: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! I also love her complexity, Morgana is my favorite character on the show.**

**PsalmReader: Thank you! I can tell you that Agravaine's plan is very important to the fanfic.**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update; I took a lot of time to write this chapter because at first I was not very happy with it, but hopefully you guys liked it :)**

**I know that I said I was planning some Arthur to this chapter, but it turns out that I will only write about him in the next chapter.**

* * *

**About the next chapter: I can't promise you anything, but I believe that Arthur will show up, and a certain legendary group too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for any error, I'm trying my best to write it correctly.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Arthur's plan**

Merlin woke up with a tiny flash of light coming through the window. He was glad that Morgana gave him a free day, at least he had time to think about all the things that he found out the last days.

Arthur was a drunk prat and his grandfather created a water company named Avalon. His king didn't seem to care much about his obligations and Merlin was not sure how bottles of water could help to save the world.

Everything was quite confusing to him, and he wished to have someone to talk to. He had met the new Gaius, and he really felt bad for not be able to talk to him about the things he wished to.

Gwen was a lovely lady, as always, and she seemed happier than he ever saw her to be. It truly warmed his heart. Lancelot, he wished to talking to him more often. In this new life he was very similar to his old self, very quiet but a gentleman and visibly a good man. He preferred to not remember Lady Vivian, who in this life was a monsters collector.

About Morgana, she was a mystery for him. At first he thought that this new version of her was like she were once in the past life, a determined good hearted woman who was always teasing with Arthur. He was glad to know that she was no longer that evil and heartbroken witch who caused him so much pain. But he noticed how, between all of them, she was the only one who seemed, somehow, remember something. Of course it was only her subconscious, but it didn't mean he should not be concerned about the fact that maybe her memories could come back someday. He deeply wished to that never happen.

It was a new day now, he was all dressed to work and ready to deal with Arthur's grumpiness. He wondered how he would react with the fact that he passed a whole night taking care of his sister in his place; not to mention his free day at work.

Merlin went to the office earlier than usual and most of the employees were not even there yet.

He entered his boss office room and soon he saw a stern Arthur standing with crossed arms.

'Hello, sir. It seems you had a nice night, with all this happiness coming through your face' Merlin smiled sarcastically.

Arthur, ignoring his assistant's comment, took a deep breath and gave two steps forward.

'Gaius told me what you did for my sister when she was feeling sick' he said keeping a serious expression and Merlin was not sure what was passing in his mind in that moment 'He also told me that if it was not for you, my sister's situation would probably be worse'

His boss watched him for a certain time before say:

'Thank you'

Those two simple words were the last ones he heard from Arthur, and it got stuck in his mind all those years. Merlin tried to not cry, it was hard, but he took enough strength to clean his throat and say with a small chuckle:

'What did you expected me to do? She got a job for me, anyway'

Arthur passed a few seconds looking at him with a blank expression, after that, he finally moved taking a paper, probably a check, and giving it to his assistant. Merlin was confused, and it seemed that his boss noticed it.

'What? Did you never saw a check before?' his boss asked a little harshly.

'It's not it, but what is this for?' Merlin asked, still fuzzy.

'You passed the whole night taking care of my sister in my place, the least I can do for you is to pay you for that' he said still offering him the check.

'I'm sorry, sir. I can't accept it' he said.

His boss gave him a curious glance, and got a little closer.

'Why not?' he finally asked.

'I don't think I should be paid for helping a friend' Merlin said, still confused about his relationship with Morgana.

She was not an enemy anymore, but it sounded weird to him refer her as a friend because he could not ignore the images of her evil version coming up in through his mind.

All the pain she caused him, all the friends he saw dying because of her. Nevertheless, some part of his heart couldn't not feel blame for all of this as well. Perhaps Morgana was destined to be that evil witch, but perhaps he could had prevented it. However, he would never know.

'Tell me, Merlin, do you have any interests in my sister?'

Arthur's question brought him back to reality, and he was a little confused about it.

'I don't understand, sir' he said.

'Don't be an idiot, Merlin! I'm asking you if you have some romantic interest in my sister' he asked harshly.

'No, of course not' he answered a little frantically.

_Why in the earth Arthur would think something like that?_

'Are you sure? Because she seems a little too over protective when the situation involves you. She practically forced me to give you this job, she helped you with Vivian, and yesterday she almost killed me just because I said I was thinking in firing you'

All that information made Merlin himself wonder why Morgana was acting like that.

'As I told you the other day, sire; I believe your sister is a good woman' he finally said.

'I'll pretend that I believe in you and I'll give you a very special job' Arthur stepped away and sat in his chair 'I want you to, let's say, babysitter someone for me'

'You're not talking about Vivian's dogs, right?' Merlin asked truly wishing a 'no' as answer.

'No, I'm talking about a grown woman' Arthur said studying a few papers above his table.

'Lady Vivian, I mean, Vivian? ' he asked, doubting that pass a time with that woman would be better than pass a time with her dogs. At least the dogs liked him, who knows what the odd mood of that woman would cause him?

Arthur frowned.

'No, idiot! I'm talking about Morgana!' he said leaving Merlin even more confused 'Look, Merlin; I know that she hired you to take care of me like I was a baby, so I'll pay back in her own coin'

His boss took a deep breath, giving a distant look to his table.

'Morgana don't like to talk about it, but she's very lonely, mostly after that that jerk broke her heart and even worst after my father died'

Merlin noticed the sadness in Arthur's eyes when he mentioned his father.

'There are only a few persons that she allows to get closer, and it seems that you are one of them now, so I want to use that as an advantage' he said sounding very determined.

Arthur was wrong, Merlin thought. He was the last person that Morgana would allow to get closer. The pain she was feeling was his entire fault and some part of her knew it.

'I want you to get closer to her, be a friend to her. I see you're already doing it, but I want you to tell me everything that is disturbing her' he gave a pause 'Everyday you must tell me how she's feeling, if we do not have time to talk about it here in the office, you can tell me out of here' he said.

Merlin knew that Morgana would not appreciate that idea if she found out, but that was the perfect chance to get closer to Arthur, and he could not waste it.

'I know that what I'm asking you is weird, but I'm worry about her. I could ask a few things to Gwen but I don't think it would be enough, I need someone closer of me and her at the same time'

'I accept it' he said before Arthur have the chance to say anything else.

Arthur smiled standing up.

'Great! Cause I want you to keep her company today at the reunions, and I hope you like parties because you're going at one with me tonight' he said while taking his black jacket.

'Where are you going? I thought you would pass the day in the office' Merlin asked ready to hear an 'it's not from your businesses' as answer.

'I promised Vivian that I would pass the day with her today. Don't forget to tell to Morgana that I want her to replace me again' he answered surprisingly not rudely 'I see you at the Round Table tonight. Bye loser!'

Arthur walked away of the office room before Merlin had the chance to ask what the 'Round Table' actually meant or how he would explain to his sister that she would have to make his job for him again.

* * *

Merlin was sitting on his stool beside Gwen's table when he saw Morgana and Gwen entering the office. He stood up quickly.

'Good morning' he said to them.

'Good morning, Merlin' Gwen answered smiling and hitting Morgana with the elbow until she at least smile and nod at him.

Her eyes once again avoiding his.

'I hope you're feeling better' he said.

'I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you' she said.

'I'm glad to hear that' he said 'Anyways, Arthur told me to make you company at the reunions today, it seems he'll be very busy'

'What? He knows how Morgana was like the last time she had a whole day of reunions. How can he do such a thing to her?' Gwen sounded very indignant, and Merlin was not sure what to say in that situation.

'It's okay, Gwen; I know how foolish my brother can be sometimes' Morgana said.

'But if you faint again?' her friend asked, visibly worried.

'He will be there to help me' she pointed at him with her head 'Right?'

The pale woman looked at him with a smile. He noticed the effort she was doing to look directly to his eyes.

'Sure' he answered smiling.

* * *

They were now in a building not very far from the Avalon office. Morgana was visibly trying to be nice with him, but most of the time she avoided looking at his eyes. He tried to start a conversation but it always ended up being very quick.

They were sitting in a large table, with some half-aged men in suit. It was quite uncomfortable the way some of them were looking at him. Merlin knew very well what those looks meant; people were always looking at him like that when he was homeless. He was only an assistant and those men were not happy in have to share their precious table with him. He always got upset with himself for never getting used to those glances. He told Morgana that there was no need to sit, but she insisted until he accepts it, something that he deeply regretted.

'Don't worry' she whispered at him 'They're only jealous of your hair cut and the more years of life you still have'

Merlin tried not laugh loud, and she did the same. Such act of them was visibly irritating the prejudiced suits men.

It was weird to admit it, but Morgana's comment made him fell a lot more comfortable.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, the table was full of visibly rich men in suit. And when Merlin thought they would finally start the reunion, two familiar faces entered the room. The dark haired man was visibly Agravaine, Arthur's uncle, the man who betrayed him and had an alliance with Morgana, the evil Morgana. The other man was Sarrum, he never had the unfortunate to meet that barbarian alive, but he saw his dead's face once and he could affirm that that man was him in a new life.

Merlin stopped to breathe for moment. He heard what that man was capable of, he heard what he had done to Morgana and Aithusa, and he blamed himself everyday for everything that happened with the, even though he only heard about that terrified event after Morgana's death.

The reunion was finally over, and Merlin got really impressed with Morgana's behavior. She was the only woman in the room, and visibly the smatter person as well. Every time she did a good suggestion or gave a good response he could see the anger in some suit men face's. It really amused him to see all those prejudiced jerks do not have any better suggestion or even a good response to give to the lady.

Merlin had lived for many years, in many places, and he learn to never doubt of the power of a woman. He had met a lot of females in a leader position, and doing their job in a formidable way. Gwen was very good example of them.

He wondered where was those men were living, a cave perhaps?

* * *

Most of the men had gone away of the room, and when they were ready to do the same when Agravaine said with Sarrum by his side:

'Wait, Morgana. Mr. Chase and I have something to tell you'

Morgana nodded. Merlin stepped closer to her; he couldn't trust them, especially Sarrum.

'As we all know Sarrum has a very small percentage in the company. I talked to him about my new project and he agreed with me saying that it is an amazing chance to extended the company business' he said leaving Merlin very curious about the project.

'You should contact me first Agravaine. After all, I have the second biggest part of the company, so before you tell your plans to my grandfather's company to a 5% owner, you should talk to me first' she said severely.

'I'm sorry, Morgana, but I told you that Arthur is very aware of every single part of my plan' he said in his defense, but still in a calm tone.

'My brother might have the biggest part of the company, but I'm still a huge part of it' she said, determined.

'There's no need to worry, dear. Agravaine knows exactly what he's doing' Sarrum said, with an arch smile, making Merlin unconsciously get even closer to the dark haired lady.

The bald man glanced to his wristwatch.

'Well, I have another reunion to go right now. I guess our conversation will have to wait for another day'.

He gave them a last arch glance before cross the door with Agravaine by his side.

'You can step back now' she said, not looking to his face.

He only noticed how close his body was from hers when she said so. He stepped back quickly.

'I'm sorry' he said, a little awkward.

* * *

They were walking to the outside of the building when Merlin decided to start a conversation.

'You seem very protective about Avalon, right?' Merlin said, smiling.

He would do everything he could to know more about the company, because for him, it probably had a great importance to Arthur's destiny.

'My grandfather gave his own blood to raise this company, I don't think it is fair to let all his work fell in the wrong hands' she said, looking to her own shoes.

'So you think that the company is not safe in Arthur's hands' he asked, remembering the time that Morgana was ready to do anything to get Arthur's throne.

'What? No!' she said in a tone of surprise, she acted like he had said the most absurd thing in the world 'Arthur might be stupid, drunk and confused, but he is a good man. I think there is no one in this world better than Arthur to be in the company's charge'

Her words really surprised him. Once, very long time ago, Morgana believed that Arthur would be a great king, but that was before she knows her right to the throne and before she turn against Camelot. But in this new life Morgana, was very aware about her rights, and that made Merlin wonder how Morgana would react about her right to the throne if she knew that before she ally to Morgause.

After all this time, Morgana was a big 'What if?' for him.

'Why do you think that?' he asked, not sure about what to say.

He had to put in his mind that he was not talking to the evil Morgana, or even to the Lady Morgana, he was talking to the new Morgana, someone that he had to admit he didn't know much about.

'Because you might think he's an idiot, everyone might think that, but I know my brother; he's a leader, a real one. He is one of the most amazing persons that you could ever met, he's only confused and inconsequent, but he has reasons for act like that' there were tears trying to get out of her eyes, but she was visibly holding it.

Merlin was also holding his tears. He had no idea why Morgana was saying those things, but he agreed to every single word of her speech. He didn't know much about this new Arthur, but hearing her words made him be sure of something that he never doubt about; Arthur was a leader and a good man, and he would always be.

'I'm sorry, you might think I'm crazy right now' she said with a small smile, and wiping a tear away.

'You don't have to be sorry for be proud of your brother, I believe you have good reasons for that' he said smiling.

'Yes, I have' she said.

They stood there watching each other until Merlin decide to do something about Arthur's plan.

'Do you remember that Italian restaurant you told me?' he asked, and she nodded with a confused glance 'Do you still want me to keep you company?'

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the late update, I was a little confused about what to write in this chapter, but now I can say I'm more organized and ready to keep going.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Meli: OMG! Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you're having a good time reading it; it means a lot for me :)**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

* * *

**I know I promised the appearance of a certain legend group, but they will show up in the next chapter, I can affirm you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for any error!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Round Table**

His day of work was done, and it was odd to admit that receiving orders from Morgana was a lot least painful than receiving orders from Arthur, she even offered him her table when he was helping her with a few documents.

Merlin got really surprised when he saw the picture frame on her table; in the picture it was Uther, Arthur and Morgana happily smiling to the camera like a true happy family that he never saw them be.

Gwen was packing her bag when Merlin asked her in an almost whisper:

'Can I ask you something?'

For some reason that he was not sure about, she glanced to Morgana, who was reading a few papers in her table, before answer him with a nod and a half smile.

'What is the Round Table?' he asked and she gave him a puzzled glance, it seemed that that was not the question she thought he was about to ask.

'What do you think it is?' she asked him, smiling.

'Well, I know, in brief, that in the Arthurian Legend it was the table where Arthur reunited his most trustful knights to discuss important decisions' he answered, but he knew that the round table meant a lot more than that in the old times.

Gwen laughed while Merlin stared at her a little confused. She was laughing in such amusing way that made Merlin himself giggle a little.

'I don't understand, why are you laughing?' he asked.

'I'm sorry, Merlin, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that everyone knows that the Round Table is a nightclub close from here' Gwen said, quitting the laughing 'But why are you asking me that?'

Merlin was not sure if tell the truth would be a good idea, especially for the fact that Morgana was around, but he decided to say it anyway.

'Arthur invited me to meet him there' he answered and Gwen frowned.

'Weird, you're not the type of guy who could be included in his 'knights' team'

Merlin decided to play a little with his friend giving her a 'What do you mean with that?' glance by raising his eyebrow.

'Not that I think you're not cool enough to hang out with Arthur, is just that you have nothing to do with him or his friends. All the knights are actually very nice, if they were not I would not be dating one. I would say that only Arthur is an idiot. I'm just trying to say that you don't seem very...'

'She's only trying to say that you're a little too nerdy to hang out with my brother' Morgana said with an amusing smile, standing beside him while she straightened the purse strap in her shoulder.

'Morgana!' reproached Gwen while Merlin was holding his laugh.

See Gwen in such situation reminded him the young Gwen that he met when he first arrived Camelot. She used to explain the true meaning of her words when she thought the person was misunderstanding her, and it usually used to make the situation even more awkward. He missed to see that version of his friend. She was so full of life and innocent, very different from the sad and heartbroken queen that she became after many years of hurt.

'It's not like that, Merlin. Please don't listen to her' she said, a little bewildered.

He glanced to the woman by his side, she seemed be enjoying the situation a lot.

'Don't worry, Gwen. I know I'm not the type of guy that Arthur would wish as a friend' he said, trying to easy Gwen suffering a little 'I don't even know why he wants to meet me there, anyways'

'I know why' Morgana said leaving him a little concerned.

Does she knows about Arthur's plan? He truly hoped not, it could ruin everything.

'He wants to make it up to you because you took care of me'

Merlin was relieved; at least his plan still could work.

'He didn't need to, I didn't do that for him'

Those words sounded a little differently from what he truly wished it to sound. He was trying to be nice, but he thought it was a little too over the top, even though it had a certain true on it.

See Morgana in such situation made him feel very puzzled. He blamed himself for her pain, even though he didn't have fully forgive her. Deep down in his heart he knew that the reason he was so confused about Morgana was because she remind him his failing. He had failed with everyone he cared about, including himself and his destiny, and for some reason, she remind him all of that pain. She was his worst enemy, but he could not hate her with not hating himself in the process. Actually, he wasn't sure about his feelings about her, perhaps he never was. During his years of loneliness, the only things that he felt when he remembered Morgana was blame, regret; but confront her after all that time made him feel very confused about his feelings.

There was silence in the office, Morgana seemed very uncomfortable with that situation, and he was not feeling very differently. He glanced to Gwen and for some reason she was half smiling at them.

Why was she looking at them like that?

'I think I'm going, my king and his knights are probably waiting for me' he said, laughing mentally with the fact that his joke was actually the truth.

'Well, good luck. And I have to warn you: if I were you, just for safety, I would stay close to Lancelot. Arthur and his knights can be a little mean with their new friends' she said.

'Thank you, I'll remember that' he said with a nod 'Bye'

He walked away from the two women ready to meet his king and his new Round Table.

* * *

.

'You're quite thoughtful today, what happened?' Gwen asked.

Gwen would pass the night in Morgana's apartment because Lancelot would have the 'boys night' with the Round Table, so she offered herself to have a 'girls night' with her. But no matter what her friend said, deep down, Morgana knew that Gwen friend was doing everything she could to not left her alone for a long time.

After her night of fever, her friend was acting a little too over protective towards her, and she was not the only one. Gaius was calling her every day to know how she was feeling. Arthur was leaving her messages during the day, something that he only did when she was feeling sick, and even the clumsy guy was being nicer than usual. With all that attention, she was starting to be concern about the fever.

'Do you know something I don't?' Morgana asked leaving her friend with a confused expression.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Everyone is acting a little too nice lately, to be more specific, after my night of fever. Did Gaius told you anything that he didn't tell me?'

Gwen chuckled.

'If you want to know if you are with any fatal disease: no, you're not. We're only concerned about the fact you might have an emotional fever again' Gwen said gently.

'I'm fine, I only had a stressful day that day. I'm feeling a lot better now'

Morgana knew that it was not only her stressful day of work that made her feel like that. The pain she felt that night was not something normal, even though Gaius told her to not worry about it. What really intrigued her was the fact that the pain was the same of her nightmare, the nightmare that was still haunting her all the time.

'When will you accept the fact that we care about you?' Gwen asked.

'I accept it and I'm very thankful for that, I just don't want to you guys be worried about me for nothing' she said in a determined tone.

'Okay, I promise to not worry about it anymore' her friend said.

Gwen waited a few seconds before give her an arch smile and Morgana already knew what would come next.

'Can we talk about what Merlin told you this night?' she asked a little enthusiastically.

'It depends, he told me a lot of things today' Morgana said, pretending to not understand what her friend was trying to say.

'Really?' she asked in an excited tone of surprise.

'Of course, about the company' she said, happy to see the disappointed look in her friend's face.

'Don't be silly Morgana, you know exactly what I'm talking about' Gwen said 'I told you he did all of that for you, and I was right. He likes you, why can't you just admit it?'

'Because he doesn't'

'How can you be so sure about it?' Gwen asked probably thinking it was a good argument.

Morgana was not sure how to answer that question. It was weird, but it was like some part of her knew that that guy didn't like her, that he never did and that he never would. She was aware that his actions were telling something very different from her assumption, but for some reason her heart didn't allow her to believe that the clumsy guy actually felt something good about her. She didn't know why she was having that feeling, perhaps it was the pain that Alvarr and her father had left in her heart. No, it was not only it.

'It doesn't matter what he feels about me, the feeling is not mutual' she finally said, wishing that conversation to end.

'Of course, that's why you asked him out' Gwen said sarcastically.

'I did not ask him out' she stated 'We're only going to that Italian restaurant tomorrow because I don't want to go there alone. I was glad that he seemed had forgotten about it, but it seems that he decided to remember that today' she said, regretting to give her friend that amount of information. She really needed to stop doing that.

'Wait, now _he_ asked you out?' Gwen asked with a surprised and amused tone.

'No, he didn't' Morgana answered quickly 'He probably wants to eat some Italian food. What's the matter with a guy and a girl having dinner together without any romantic intentions?'

'None' Gwen answered with a small laugh.

Her friend rested her hand in hers while wearing a warm glance.

'Look Morgana, I'm your friend since we were kids, I know you better than anyone and I know when someone intrigue you and that guy does' her friend was speaking with a serious tone, but still gently.

'You finally said something right' Morgana said 'Be intrigued with someone doesn't mean you like someone'

Gwen took a deep breath, perhaps this time she would leave her alone.

'You know, I won't say anything about it anymore. It's your life and you do whatever you want with it. But as a friend, I only advise you one thing: don't be afraid to let people in, you might preserve yourself to meet terrible persons but you'll also lose the opportunity to meet amazing ones'

Gwen always was good adviser. Even though her friend was always leaving her in uncomfortable situations, in the end of the day she was the only one who really could calm her heart.

Morgana gave her a gentle smile.

'I know you're only saying those things for my own sake, and I'm very thankful for have you to take care of me. I just don't know why I have this strange feeling about this guy, I know he seems nice, he is nice, I just think that among all the persons I ever met, he's the most difficult to allow to get closer' she said, just wanting to share that information with someone, even if this person was her tireless cupid.

'You know that the persons that we most care about are the ones who can break our heart the most. We both know that you had your heart broken for the people that you loved more than once. What if this sensation you're feeling about this guy is just your fear of have your heart broken again? Perhaps you would not fear him so much if you didn't have feelings towards him' she said with no arch smiles or even excited tones.

Gwen's words made sense, she had to admit it. She was not sure about her feelings about that guy, she didn't know if it was good or bad, perhaps both? She didn't know.

_'No good'_ a voice yelled in her head.

What was going on with her? Why only talk about that guy made her feel so puzzled?

* * *

.

Merlin was standing in front the nightclub. It was not difficult to find, but he hoped to Arthur not kill him for his late. He never had never been in a nightclub before. Well, what a homeless old man would do in such place, anyway?

* * *

After he entered the place, he was impressed with the huge number of people that was there. The place was very loud and there were people dancing and drinking everywhere.

_'Gwaine would love here'_ he thought with a smile.

He missed his friend and that 'modern tavern' made him miss him even more.

'There you are' he heard a familiar voice 'I thought you had died in the road' Arthur said with a drink in his hand, he didn't seem drunk yet.

'Die is not my thing, sir' he said, trying to not sound nostalgic.

'No 'sir' Merlin, tonight you are my guest to join me in the Round Table' Arthur said resting his arm in his shoulder and showing him the place proudly like he was the owner.

'But before I show you to my knights, we have to talk'

Arthur almost dragged him to the nightclub's bar. They set down and his boss quickly gave him a drink.

'So, how was the day, today?' asked Arthur before ask another drink.

'Well, I woke up with a little pain in my left arm, probably because I slept over it. After that I woke up, I took a sho...'

'Not you, your idiot! I'm asking about Morgana' the blonde young man said visibly not in the mood for joking.

Merlin waited a few seconds before say:

'I'm pretty sure she took a shower too'

Arthur hit the back of his head.

'Okay, she seemed quite well today'

Arthur waited to him to say anything else.

'Okay, so she didn't faint or even seemed be feeling sick?' Arthur asked with curiosity and worry in his words.

'Not that I noticed' he said shaking his head.

'So tell me what happened. Did you both talked or anything? Do you have any clue of what might be disturbing her?'

Arthur was visibly worried with his sister condition and it made Merlin feel bad about it because he knew that the cause of Morgana's pain was him. He was not sure why, and he truly wished to be wrong about that, but he knew it was the truth.

He swallowed.

'No, I don't know what might be disturbing her' he lied feeling a slight pain in his heart.

Arthur gave him a tough and inquisitive glance.

'You're lying to me, I know you are. Merlin, I'm serious, what's going on with my sister?' he asked, practically begging.

Merlin couldn't tell him the truth even if he wanted to, so he decided to say what he noticed during the day that did not involve his past with his boss beloved sister.

'Perhaps she was just tired of the reunions, and feeling stressful with the company's business. She's quite good at it, but perhaps it is too much to her handle by herself' Merlin said and he could notice a certain guilt in Arthur's eyes.

'She's so stubborn! She had always been like this, even when child' he sipped his drink a little aggressively 'I told her to leave everything with Agravaine, he knows what he's doing, but she insist in not trusting him'

'She might have good reasons for that' Merlin said hoping to his boss not freak out.

'Nonsense. Agravaine is a very smart man, he helped my father for long years, and father always said about how loyal he was' Arthur said while giving a distant look to the bar counter in front of him.

'Does she ever told you why she doesn't trust him?' Merlin insisted.

'She said that there were a few rumors about him stealing some money from the company, but my father himself said that those were nothing but rumors. He said that my uncle always had always been loyal to him'

Merlin knew how blind Arthur and Uther could be in the past life, and it seemed that it didn't have change. He hoped to be wrong about it. But why Morgana would be so reluctant about accept Agravaine? Wasn't him an ally to her in the past life? '

'_Past life, Merlin. She's not that Morgana anymore'_ a voice inside of his head said.

That entire situation with Morgana was confusing his mind. He wished to trust her, and perhaps he could trust her someday.

After failing with his past, he became wiser and his advices helped many people during the years, but it seemed that follow his own advices was harder than he imagined.

'Perhaps that will be an inappropriate question but, who you trust the most? Morgana or Agravaine?' Merlin asked, trying to do what he would have done if the situation didn't involve him that much.

He always found incredible how easier it was to think straight when you're not involved with the situation.

Arthur gave him a furious glance, for a second he thought that his boss would throw the seat on him, or at least his drink, but after a few seconds staring at his assistant, the once king returned his eyes to the drink in his hand.

'That's a stupid question' he said keeping the angry expression 'I trust both of them, they are the only family I have left' he noticed the strength his boss was doing to not let his tears fall.

'I'm not trying to make you choose between the two of them, I'm only asking you: who you trust the most?' Merlin said in a calm tone.

'Our conversation ends here, Merlin' he left his seat and signed to Merlin follow him.

'Come on, I will introduce you to my knights' he said.

* * *

_Are you serious?_

Merlin was holding his tears the most that he could. That truly was the Round Table, not for the fact that the table was round, of course, but because of the persons who were sitting around it.

Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine, now with no 'sirs' included.

'Hey guys, I would like to introduce you my new assistant and personal prat, Merlin' said Arthur with his arm friendly around his shoulder.

'So you are Merlin, huh?' said Percival smiling 'Lancelot and Arthur told us about what you did for Morgana, you proved yourself honor enough to seat with us'

'And brave too' Gwaine said leaving Merlin confused while the other 'knights' laughed.

'I don't understand. Why am I brave?' asked Merlin a little fuzzy, still trying to cover the emotions. He missed those guys a lot.

'For dealing with Morgana. That woman looks like a lion in a cage' Gwaine answered before sipping his drink.

'She's my sister' reminded him Arthur, a little intimidating.

'I know, that's why I have no doubts you both are siblings' said Gwaine.

Arthur was faking to suffocate Gwaine with his arm, and soon all of them were laughing, including Merlin, he didn't have so much fun for a very, very long time.

* * *

That has been the best he had for long years. He had passed the most part of it talking, laughing and drinking, well, at least a little, he barely drink actually, he had to keep his eyes on Arthur, and he always preferred to keep sober.

Arthur seemed quite happy, but even the knights told him to slow down with the drinking. In the middle of the night he wasn't saying anything with sense and he was falling from his seat all the time. His presence that in the begin of the night was quite joyful, now was being quite annoying.

'Come on, my king, it's time to go to bed' said Gwaine helping Arthur to stand while Lancelot took his keys.

Lancelot told Merlin that he was not drinking the whole night to leave Arthur safe in home. Gwen had ask him to do that because she didn't trust Arthur going home alone. He told him that Gwen was quite worried about Morgana, and it made him to be a little concern about Arthur as well.

He also told Merlin that the siblings could not seem to, but they were very close. They had passed through a lot together, he didn't give him much details, Lancelot was quite subtle, but he could notice that Uther's death had caused a lot of damage in the siblings, especially Morgana.

'What is that jerk doing here?' Arthur asked with a fuzzy voice while Gwaine was holding him to not fall.

The drunk man was looking over the crowd in front of them. Merlin was not sure, but it seemed that he was looking to a blonde guy with a woman with the same hair color his by his side.

Merlin was not sure, but it seemed he already had seen that guy's face before. Well, he had met many people during those long years, so that would not be a surprise.

Arthur tried to step forward, but Gwaine, and his drunk condition, didn't allow him.

'What are you trying to do, man?' asked Gwaine.

'Nothing... Leave me' Arthur tried to push his friend, but he failed.

'You're not going to cause trouble again, Arthur. The last time you were practically banished from the nightclub, this time you'll be' said Elyan.

Gwen was his sister in this life too, and she had asked him to keep eyes on Arthur as well.

The drunk man didn't answer, and seemed to have accepted the fact it was time to go home.

They walked to the exit and suddenly Merlin heard an unexpected noise coming behind his back.

It was Arthur. Apparently, he had knocked down the guy he had called a 'jerk' a few minutes early. Merlin was not sure how Arthur found strength to do such act, he was barely standing up alone (actually, Gwaine was still holding him).

The guy stood up with a bit of blood upon his lips. He was smirking a little provocatively.

'So sad to see you in such situation Mr. Evans, your sister don't deserve a brother like you' he said wiping the blood from his mouth.

'Wash your damn mouth before mention my sister!' yelled Arthur furiously.

The guy did a small laugh, visibly enjoying seeing Arthur in such situation.

That man, he was not a strange for Merlin. He was not sure where he had met him, perhaps he had come back from Camelot as well, or not.

'I'm feel sorry for Morgana. She has to take care of the whole company's businesses alone while her brother enjoys his youth and money. Do not surprise me that she was delighted by me, she never had a good example of man in her life anyway'

Arthur was furious and now Gwaine needed Lancelot help to hold the furious drunk man.

'Come on, honey, our time is too much precious to waste with this guy' he said to the woman by his side and walked away.

* * *

After Arthur was gone with Lancelot, Merlin asked Gwaine:

'Who was that guy?'

Gwaine did a small laugh.

'He's the jerk who played with Morgana's heart' Gwaine looked back to the nightclub's door and then continued 'His name is Alvarr and he used to work in Avalon. He played his charm on Morgana until he gets her trust and consequently her heart. He dated her and to her he was the perfect man, well, until she finds out he had a girlfriend and both of them were setting to get Uther trust and grow in the company. She was broken after she discovered it, but her father didn't take her side and didn't fire him. He told her she was only being spoiled and it couldn't affect the company. Luckily, Avalarr ended up finding a better job in Sarrum's company, an odd bald man...'

'I know who he is, please keep going' said Merlin, too much focus in the story to bother with Sarrum existence in that moment.

'Well, that's it. Morgana was used, her father acted like an idiot as always, and Arthur ended up having to deal with a stubborn father and a heartbroken sister. Every time he see Alvarr he acts like that. You might do anything you want with Arthur, but don't mess with the people he cares about' Gwaine finished leaving Merlin quite thoughtful with all that information.

Alvarr? Now he remembered who that guy was. He was the warlock who convinced Morgana to steal the Crystal of Neahtid.

It seemed that they inner self didn't have change that much in this new life, Merlin was very aware of that now.

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone who's reading it! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**PsalmReader: I'm so glad you're still reading it! And loved your questions! It's so interesting that I actually know the answers for all of them; but I can't tell any, I'm sorry :(**

**Agravaine and Sarrum's plan, and the water, are very important to this fanfic. I believe that Arthur has a lot to grow and Merlin, Gwen and even Morgana will have a lot to do with it.**

**Guest 1: Thank you! I love to write their strange interaction, I'm so glad you like it as well. About Arthur, we still are going to see a lot about him.**

**Meli: Thank you so much! Believe me, I'm already planning this part of this story, I can't promise anything, but I believe it will not take too long.**

**Guest2: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! You're right about the siblings, in this fanfic they indeed are very close, and they don't carry the load of their former lifes. I can't tell you if they memories will come back or not (but I already know the answer), but I would say that I totally agree with you! About Merlin, It had passed a lot of years, he became a lot of wiser; but I believe it still a little confusing to him to know what is the right choice (or least choose the right choice). I think it will be a lot of inner wars for him in this fanfic (and not only for him).**

* * *

**You guys ROCK! I'm so glad for your reviews! It really makes me happy!**

* * *

**About the updates… I think I'll be updating every two weeks for now, I'm sorry :(**

* * *

**To the next chapter… Well, Mergana and Italian food, perhaps? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Dining With The Enemy**

Merlin got a little early in the office and he was not sure if his boss would come up to work after the last night. He was tired; his body was not totally used with his new young body, but he believed it would get better after a certain time.

He was sitting in his stool, he was kind of getting used to it, when the first familiar face of the morning came through the door. It was Morgana; she was carrying two coffees in her left hand and her phone in the other. She was probably texting someone, and visibly not paying attention to anything in front her. Now he knew the reason why they had met each other in a 'coffee incident' in this new life.

He only noticed he was chuckling when she stared at him with a confused and a little reproached expression.

'Why are you laughing at me?' she asked a little grumpy while she laid the coffees and her bag in her table.

'It's nothing, and good morning to you too' he smiled sarcastically; Gwaine did a good observation the last night, there was no doubt that Morgana and Arthur were related.

His smile faded, for a moment he forgot everything that happened between all of them; the pain, the hatred, the betrayal. He felt a slight tightness in his chest; he needed to stop thinking about the past and start to be grateful for had got a second chance. Get worried about a dead past or even about an unborn future would only make things worse.

'Gwen told me she already bought herself a coffee, so if you want one you can take hers' she said analyzing some papers in her table.

'Thank you' he said with nod while taking the coffee.

He waited to her say something, but when she didn't he decided to do a useful question.

'Do you know if Arthur is coming to the office today?' he asked a little casually.

'No, he's not; he's going to play tennis with Gwaine today. I'm surprised he didn't ask you to go with him; he would probably make you his servant' she said not bothering in look at him.

_Interesting choice of words._

'Can I help you with something then?' he asked.

She took a deep breath. He was annoying her that was clear, and she was visibly determined to not look at his eyes. Her expression changed suddenly; it seemed that her head was processing some sort of idea.

'Did Arthur give you any papers to read lately?' Morgana asked finally looking at his face.

He nodded a little confused about the question.

'What they were about?' she asked with curiosity.

Merlin was not sure why she was asking him those things, but he presumed by the determination in her voice that it was quite important.

'Well, it was about Avalon water's quality, why are you asking me that?' he asked not sure if it was a wise question.

She watched him for a certain time before stand up and start to walk.

'Follow me' it sounded like an order, and he hesitated a little before follow her quick steps.

* * *

.  
What the hell she was doing? She barely knew that guy; she couldn't trust such important information at him. It was not right, and mostly important it didn't feel right. However, he could be her only chance to know what Agravaine was really planning, to know what was missing from Arthur's eyes.  
Morgana opened her office room door quickly. She barely goes there, she never liked the idea of being stuck in an office room the whole day alone, she preferred to work with the other employees, it always felt more comfortable working like that. The room was only used to keep important documents.  
She turned around to see a confused clumsy guy watching her office like it was another planet.

'Tell me, can I trust you?' she said finding that situation, for some reason, slightly familiar.

He cleared his throat; she had no idea why his eyes were wet.

'Of course' he said with a slightly trembling voice.

Morgana was not sure why that guy was acting so emotional and it made her to feel even more awkward. She changed her gaze to her shoes, she had passed a lot of time facing his eyes and it was not pleasant to her. Every time she looked at his blue eyes, it felt... She was not sure what that feeling was like, but if she had to make a comparison it would probably be like a knife cutting her stomach. She froze; the images and feelings of her nightmare coming back to her mind, she shook her head before she could feel all that pain again.

'I don't trust Agravaine, Arthur is too blind to notice what his uncle is capable of. I know that Agravaine is up for something and it seems that he got Sarrum help' she said.

For some reason, the clumsy guy's fist closed a little harshly when she mentioned Mr. Chase's name. She had no idea why he did such act, but she had to admit she was glad to know that she was not the only one who seemed to dislike that nasty man. Morgana never liked him, actually it was something more than dislike, she disgusted him for some reason that she never fully understood.

'I know it might be confusing, but I need your help and I need you to trust me' she said using all her strength to stare at his eyes.  
'I'll help you' his voice was still trembling 'I trust you'

She noticed he was about to sob. It confused her, a lot. He was looking at her with so much pain in his eyes that she could swear he had done something very terrible to her; which was not possible, they barely knew each other.

'Are you okay?' she decided to ask gently.

'Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?' he said, turning his face visibly trying to hide the tear he was wiping off.

'I think it's better to us to talk about it later, I'll get you some water' she said having no idea of what was going on.  
She offered him the chair to seat and then walked away.

* * *

His hands were shaking; he couldn't hold those tears anymore. For some reason, all the pain he had felt all those years were yelling to come out and they were being succeed. Merlin was crying hard while holding himself to not scream. His quick talk with Morgana revived all the pain he had to deal all those long years. He always felt like he could had saved her, like he could had prevented her to be that evil witch, Camelot eternal enemy.  
He betrayed her first, he failed with her first, and it reminded him all the other persons he had failed in his life. He had failed with Arthur, he had failed with Gwen, he had failed with Gaius, with Albion, with his destiny. He didn't blamed Morgana or Mordred for his failing, he failed with them first after all; no, he blamed himself, if there was someone that Merlin truly blamed for his pain, it was himself.

He felt a gentle touch in his arm; his forehead was resting in the table edge and he only noticed that when he had to raise his head to face Morgana. She was giving him a gentle but apprehensive glance while she offered him a glass of water.  
He took it carefully to not spill with his shaking hands.

She sat in the chair in front of him, now only a table separating both of the once enemies.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know you were having a tough morning' she said while he sipped the water.

He tried to answer, but the only thing he was able to do was smile sadly while shaking his head mad with himself for being in such situation. He was supposed to be the one helping them, not the upset of it.

'I think it is better to you go home' she said, for some reason, with a slight tremble voice.

'No' he said with all the strength that he found 'There's no need, I'm okay' he lied and something really unexpected happened.

Morgana touched his hand that was resting over the table. It was visibly an awkward touch, he could notice the effort she was doing to do such act; but it didn't take off the warm of it. She was visibly trying to comfort him, he could notice how awkward and uncomfortable that whole situation was for her, but he appreciated her try.

She took her hand off like his skin was burning hers somehow, and he gave her a acknowledgment smile. For some reason, her act made him to feel oddly better.

After a certain time of awkward silence he asked in a calm voice:

'Why do you need my help?'

She seemed a little fuzzy, and took deep breath before say:

'You're Arthur's assistant; you can read his documents without any suspicion from Agravaine' she answered.

'Why are you so sure that Agravaine is up for something?' he asked, very curious to hear the answer.

'It's hard to explain; I only have this strong and strange feeling that he's up for something, that I can't trust him' she said a little frantically 'I'm sorry, you're probably thinking I'm crazy'

'No' he said quickly 'I don't think that. You know, my mom always said that when a woman feel that something is wrong, something probably is'.

Remember his mother warmed and hurt his heart at the same time. He missed her more than he could explain.

'Your mom is a wise woman' she said with warm a little sad smile.

'She was' he said clearing his throat; he didn't want to sob again.

'I'm sorry' she said clearing her throat as well. Now it was her who seemed to be holding a sob 'I know how it is to lost someone you love, no one deserve such pain'

She was looking at him with wet eyes, and he noticed the pain it was on it. If she was talking about Uther or not, he was no sure, but for some reason he felt a certain guilt in her green eyes; he knew it was guilt because he knew that feeling very well.

'It might be great to have a mother' she finally said.

'It is' he said the most gentle that could sound.

There was other silence till Gwen open the door not even a bit subtle.

'Oh, there you are' she said to Morgana with a few papers in her hands and not seeming to notice his presence 'What happened?' she asked probably noticing her friend's wet eyes.

'Nothing' said Morgana giving her a visibly fake smile.

'What happened to you both? Are you okay?' Gwen asked visibly worried after see Merlin devastated face. Well, he thought it was devastated, he cried his eyes out a few minutes early.

'Yes, Gwen; we're okay' he said standing up 'Morgana was only telling me about the sad movie she watched last night' he lied uncertain if that terrible apology would work.

'The Hangover?' she asked in a 'are you serious?' tone 'Has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?' she asked him with a mock smirk.  
'Yeah, and they are quite wrong' he said, quite sad for that be truth.

Gwen chuckled, and he heard Morgana getting up from her chair. Before the three of them get out of the office room, Merlin asked a little curious:  
'Whose office is this?'

'Mine' Morgana answered.

He gave her an intrigued glance. It didn't make sense, if she had her own office why she would prefer to work with the other employees?

* * *

Merlin passed the whole day helping Morgana again. For some reason, she didn't mention her secret plan again; which upset him because he was truly interested on it. Perhaps Morgana was right, Agravaine and Sarrum were up for something, and he would not rest till he find out what they were planning. He felt that it could be very connected with Arthur destiny and he had to do something about it.

The night had come and Gwen was packing her stuffs while Morgana was still sitting in her chair very concentrated in her reading.

'She really cares about the company, doesn't she?' he whispered to Gwen not changing his gaze from the dark hair woman.

'She denies till death, but she cares more about this company than anyone in its charge' said Gwen also watching the concentrated woman.  
'Do you mean Agravaine and Arthur?' he asked feeling a little sad for the fact that his king was not acting as he should.

Gwen chuckled.

'Agravaine is a profiteer, while Arthur is a complete idiot' she said and he turned his head to her with a curious smile.

'You really don't like Arthur, don't you?' he asked, finding very interesting the way she always talked about her once beloved husband.

'It's not that I don't like him, deep down I admire him. He had to be a rock after their father died' she change her glance to her feet, it seemed she was remembering something gloomy 'Morgana was inconsolable when it happened and he had to deal with his father mourning and a depressed sister at the same time' she turned her face to watch him and he could see a certain sadness in her eyes 'Arthur is a brave man, and also a great leader, but he don't believe in himself and end up doing everything wrong'

Merlin watched her for awhile before ask a little casually:

'Why everyone keeps saying that he's a leader? I don't see him doing much to prove such conclusion' he said, very aware that they were right about Arthur.

'He took care of the company before Morgana gets better, and he did that better than anyone, even better than his own father' she changed her gaze to Morgana 'I think the day that the Evans siblings team up to take care of the company, will be the day that Avalon will indeed raise' there was a sad but also dreamy smile in her face.

Merlin got a little surprise about Gwen's daydream; Arthur and Morgana working together for the same good reason? It sound a little too dreamy, but then he remembered the actual bond of the siblings; they were close, he noticed, they cared and took care of each other in a way that really warmed Merlin's heart. It remind him the old times when even when they were not aware about their blood connection, they cared and protected each other from anyone who would try to hurt them. For so many years of his life he thought he would never see them teasing (healthy) and taking care of each other again; now he was seeing it with his own eyes and he wished to be happier about it; unfortunately his heart was too broken to fully believe that something so good would last.

'Why are you both looking at me like that?' she asked giving them a fast glance before get her eyes back to the papers.

'We're only admiring your beauty' Gwen joked with a half smile.

Merlin chuckled a little bashfully, and he saw Morgana giving her friend a hard glance over her reading glasses.

'Well, I gotta go now. I have to take Lancelot to the airport, he'll be out of the town for the whole week and I want to spend the most time that I can with him' she said taking her bag 'I hope you both have fun tonight, bye!'

She walked away leaving Merlin a little confused. What did she meant with 'have fun tonight'?

_Oh, man…_

Now Merlin noticed what she was talking about. He completely forgot about his dinner with Morgana, he even forgot to mention it to Arthur; he was so excited about the Round Table and fuzzy with the lately events that his Italian food night with his once great enemy faded away of his memory.

'You should go, I still have a few papers to read' she said not getting her eyes off the papers.

'Uh, okay' he stood up from the table he was half sitting 'What's the restaurant adress, by the way?' he asked for some reason feeling a little awkward.

He was not sure if he really wished to go at a dinner with her; he knew she was not the evil witch that wanted his head in the plate anymore or even the kind and stunning Lady Morgana who made him feel a little awkward sometimes. She was neither now, and it didn't take off the oddest of the situation. It was not a date, of course, goodness why would it be one? But have a formal dinner with Morgana never was something possible to him, when she was not the wicked witch from Camelot she was the King Ward, neither of her status would make it possible.

Merlin shook his head over all those thoughts. He should be happy that for the first time in years he would be able to talk to her in a formal situation with no attempted murder included.

'Here' she gave him a small paper. He was not sure when she started to write it; he was completely lost in his thoughts.

'Thank you' he said keeping the paper in his pocket 'I see you later, then'.

She nodded a little awkwardly changing her gaze to the papers the faster that she could; it seemed he was not the only one who was a little hesitant about that dinner, but he knew they had reasons for feeling that way.

* * *

Merlin had to take a shower because in his way home a group of teen males throw eggs on him. He was a little grumpy about his egg situation, but he still was laughing with the image of the young boys clucking in their convertible. '_The bright side of have magic'_, he thought. He was used with those types of teenagers, they always liked to bother him when he was old and homeless, it seems that even he youth wouldn't change their behavior over him.

His room was mess, he couldn't see much because his house had electricity. He rented the apartment for a very low price because he never liked to abuse his magic money. The place was not small, at least for him; it had a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room; it were a lot of 'rooms' for someone who had past most of his life living on the streets. The only problem was that the place had no electricity, and he couldn't use magic to make it work because it would probably bring suspicions to the owner who lived in front of his door. She was a very grumpy woman who reminds him a lot of Grunhilda; she obviously was not a pixie but she was certainly strange and disgusting. She said that she would only call a electrician if he gave her the money, but he heard she used to take the money to herself giving a fake apology to the tenants saying that the electrician had not done his job well; which was a lie because there was none electrician. After that he understood why anyone seemed to pass much time in that place, the last tenant seemed quite happy in leaving it.  
Nevertheless, Merlin didn't bother in not have energy, he learn to use the actual technology (thanks to a few good friends that he met in his travels) but he didn't think it was useful to him, even though he had to admit he really needed to buy a phone.

Merlin search for a clean clothe in his dressing mess, but he couldn't find much of it. It had a few underwear cleaned, but the rest of his clothes were all dirty or missed. He didn't had much clothes though, there was only a few days that he became young and social so he still had a lot shop.

He glanced to the window a little thoughtful before notice the billboard in the outside; there was the picture a man dress up very casual and modern, at least for Merlin, even though he had no sense of fashion. _Okay, that's it! _He was not in the mood to try to find something else so he concreted his eyes in the man's clothes and soon he was dress up just like him. He looked at the mirror; the jeans were feeling quite comfortable while his long sleeve shirt was fitting him quite well, he thought.

Perhaps it was a little too much for the dinner, or not, he was not sure, he never went to a restaurant that young before.

* * *

When Merlin first saw the name of the restaurant he got breathless; it was there, wrote above the entrance: 'Eldor'. He had no clue why the Italian restaurant would have this name but he could not stop to feel a little emotional about it. He missed the place that he grown up, but most importantly he missed his mother.

* * *

.

Morgana was studying the menu alone in one of the restaurant's table. The place felt very comfortable and warm and the food seemed very good as well; even though she had to eat to really judge.

She was glad that the place made her feel better; a half hour early she almost had another faint, this time she didn't feel the pain in her stomach, but she felt a very weird sensation, it seemed it had something crazy to get out of her body, like a painful scream but it was not it.

'Hi' the clumsy said beside the table, she was not sure how long he was standing there but she was glad that she was not alone with her thoughts anymore.

'Oh, hi' she said, noticing the way the guy was dressed. He was not dressing the almost ripped clothes that she was used to see him dress, no, his clothes seemed very new and modern and even his hair was brushed in a more casual way. She only hoped he hadn't dress up like that because he was misunderstanding their dinner.

_'No, he's not; Morgana, don't listen to Gwen, she has no idea what she's talking about_' an almost voice (it sounded more like a feeling, though) came up in her head.

'You had no need to change, it is only a simple dinner' she stated, but trying to not sound rude.

He looked at himself in a quick movement and then chuckled.

'Oh, no; I was not planning it, it's just that in my way home a group of teenagers throw eggs on me and I had to take a shower'

'That's terrible' she said in a kind way.

'It's okay, I'm used with it' he said taking his seat.

'Why would you be used with it?' she asked with curiosity while watching him carefully.

The clumsy guy seemed a little disturbed with the question, like he was hiding something very important about his life.

'I-I used to be bullied at school, that's all' he said taking the menu.

She didn't believe in his excuse but decided to not ask anything else about it; she didn't want to sound nosy, that was a Gwen thing not hers.  
It was weird, she actually was very curious about the guy's life but at the same time she didn't want to know much about it because she would end up getting closer of him, and that was not something she wanted. Well, she didn't want it but she had to admit she was acting very against her wishes; it was her who invited him to a dinner in first place. She cursed herself for that the whole week, but now she had no option except to try to enjoy the situation somehow. Anyways, why was that a bad thing? He seemed nice, right? No, for some reason it was not that simple for her; that guy was different, he was not trustful. But why was him not trustful?

'So, are you tired of reading papers?' he asked getting her out of her confusing thoughts.

'Not much, I'm used with it' she answered still looking at the menu, she was not paying attention to it, she only needed somewhere look to not be forced to look in the guy's eyes.

She had no idea why that guy made her feel so uncomfortable.

'So you didn't feel sick again?' he asked.

'No' she lied not in the mood to mention her recent illness 'It was only a fever, I think you guys are being a little exaggerate about it'

'I'm glad you're feeling better, but it was not a simple fever; I already saw fevers like that, it could had cause a lot of damage. I believe you should be careful and tell Gaius anything you might feel' he said in a very convinced tone. He also sounded a little worried, but once again it was hard to believe in the honesty of his feelings.

'Who are you now? My doctor?' she mocked maliciously but regretting such act right after; she had no reasons to be treating the guy like that.  
'My uncle was a physician, I used to watch him treating persons when I was younger' he answered in a serious tone, a tone that she was not used to hear from him, but that sounded oddly familiar.  
Morgana shrugged

'Why didn't you studied medicine, then?' she asked, trying to sound the most soft possible, she had to stop treating him that bad for no good reason.  
'I never had talent to it, I know the basic but I don't think I would be a great doctor' he said playing with the salt shaker a little thoughtful.  
'So you decided to study History and Chemistry, instead?'

'Yes' he answered 'Gwen told me you like it as well'

'Yes, but I never studied it. I think it's more like a hobby for me'

A woman moved toward their table; she didn't seem a waiter, for what Morgana had noticed she was the owner and she was approaching a few customers in their table. She had a very warm smile in her face.

'Hi, welcome to Eldor; I hope you both are having a good time in our restaurant. Are you ready to order something?' she asked sweetly.

Morgana smiled back and then noticed the strange reaction of her company; his mouth was half opened, and he was looking at the woman with wide eyes; Morgana could swear he was about to sob.

'Are you alright, dear?' the woman asked, in an almost fraternal tone.

He cleaned his throat but didn't say a thing.

'He's just passing through a tough moment. Can you bring us a glass of water, please?' Morgana asked trying to ease the situation.

The woman nodded sweetly, and walked away with fast steps.

Morgana took a deep breath while the guy, for some reason, seemed too much shocked to say or even do anything.

'I know it's only a week that we had met each other, but you almost saved my life in this short time and I feel like I owe you a lot' she was not sure if he was listening, his eyes were stuck at the table like he had just seen a ghost 'If you need anything you can ask me; and if you want to open yourself to someone you can count on me whenever you need' she said giving him a warm smile.

There were silently tears falling from his red eyes, he seemed like a little child who had lost his mother in the supermarket. Watch him in such situation (twice in the same day) made her feel two complete different feelings; the first was compassion, she wanted to comfort him somehow; well, there was a normal reaction to any human being with a heart, she thought. The second was horrible; she had no idea why she felt that and she cursed herself for it; it was joy; some dark side of her was pleasant in see him in that pitiful situation. It was that terrible feeling that encouraged her to comfort him somehow; she didn't wish to that dark feeling took over her heart and mind.

Morgana held his hand in hers even though it felt like his skin could burn hers any moment. Gwen always held her hand like that and it always worked to easy her heart, she hope that he could feel better with it as well.

'Here' the woman said offering him the water.

He looked at her with his eyes still wet, tears falling in his cheek. He took the glass of water taking his hand off Morgana's and making her feel for some reason relieved over the fact that his skin was no longer touching hers.

'Thank you' he finally said with a smile, a really wide smile for someone who was crying.  
'If you need anything else you can call me, okay?' she said.

The guy nodded and watched her walk away. There was silence, she waited to him drink his water.  
'I'm passing through a hard transition right now, you might say' he finally said 'It's like my past is coming back, and I'm not sure how to deal with it'.  
He was not looking to her, his eyes was fixed in the table.

'And that lady reminds you someone?' she asked.

'Yes, my mother' he answered finally looking at her 'I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you with my emotional problems, you don't have to deal with me like this' he said straightening in his chair and smiling a little awkwardly.

'I really meant what I said, you can count on me whenever you need' she said and she noticed some sort of sadness in his eyes when he looked back to her.  
He nodded and she said:

'Well, I think it is better to us order something'

* * *

.  
'So you almost killed Arthur when you were kid just because of a doll?' he asked chuckling.

They were now walking down the streets laughing over Morgana, Arthur and Gwen (for his surprise) stories of when they were kids.

That night had being full of surprises for him; the biggest that was still stuck in his mind was the fact that his mother was alive, but why? He didn't care, Merlin was incredibly glad in see his mother's face again, but broke his heart to know that he would never be able to hold her like a son, to talk to her like her son; it was painful to know that he was not her son anymore; but just the fact that she was there, hopefully happy, alive and not far from him warmed his heart.  
'I was certain that he kidnapped Lady Olivia , so I yelled at him above the stairs, but different of his conclusion I did not push him; he fail by himself I did nothing' she said, watching the street above them.

She had told him that Gwen and her loved to play that they were in the medieval era when they were kids; they even called themselves (and everyone else) as "Lady" and "Lord", even their toys. He found it very funny and adorable but he was also concern about those connections with their past life, mostly about Morgana.

'Sure' he laughed in disbelief.

Morgana was his second surprise of the night. She was acting very nicely, and she even comforted him twice at the same day. A lot of times during their conversations she reminds him old Morgana, the Lady Morgana; at the same time she was different, it was confusing but he appreciated the time with her, it was an odd thing to admit but it was the truth.

'What's that?' she asked looking to a dark alley a few steps away from them.

She stepped forward but he held her wrist quickly.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'There's something there; I just want to know what it is' she said, sounding very determined.

'It can be dangerous Morgana, let's keep walking' he said a little concerned about the alley.

'I'll be okay, and don't act like you care' she said bitterly, but quickly regretting her words; he could say that by the way her expression changed. For a moment he could swear that her evil side was back, even if it was for a brief moment.

Merlin looked into her green eyes; she didn't change her glance this time, even though he was feeling she could do that any moment.

'Why wouldn't I?' he asked, wishing an answer for her strange behavior since they had met. He knew she didn't know the answer, but perhaps know what she was feeling would help him to know if it was possible to her memories come back someday. He truly hoped not.

Her expression had a brief of hurt and confusion. Merlin had no idea what was happening in her mind at that moment, but he noticed how fuzzy it probably was.

'I wished I knew how to answer you that' she said with a trembling voice.

Morgana looked down quickly, at first he thought she was avoiding his eyes again but then he noticed that it was not what was happening; there was a familiar white cat rubbing Morgana's legs.

'Aithusa?' he asked surprised and really glad in see the disguised dragon after all those months.

* * *

**Thank you much everyone who's reading it! It means the world to me!**

* * *

**Meli: Thank you for the support! I hope you like this one when you read it! :)**

**Guest: Thank you for the review! There still a lot of Morgana and Uther's past to be told, believe me.**

**PsalmReader: Thank you so much! There will more conversations about Arthur and his family. Alvarr and Sarrum will be back that I can tell you and Morgana suspicions over Agravaine will grow even more. About Arthur, I believe that the next chapter will be a start.**

* * *

**I was planning this chapter a certain time ago and I changed a few things that I was first planning, but I hope you guys liked it!**

* * *

**To the next chapter… This time I can promise you Mergana, Aithusa and Arwen! Yes, Arwen ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know that this chapter took too long to be updated and I'm really, really sorry. I'll be honest with you, the reason I took so much time to update it was that I was with a certain 'writer block'. I actually knew what to write but I was not sure how to write it down (what happens to me a lot). I wrote and re-wrote a few parts of this chapter and I've changed a few things that I was first planning and that was not feeling right.**

**Btw, I hope you guys are still interested in reading this fanfic, and if you are, I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm sorry for any error.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE:** **Unexpected**

Gwen was driving her way home after leave her boyfriend at the airport. Lancelot has always been a cute a thing and she always felt safe with him. He acted like a prince and she couldn't have found a better boyfriend. She always felt a little sad when he needed to do a business trip.

However, Gwen had always considered herself as an independent woman, she never needed anyone help's to get what she wanted and she always had the ability to keep her feet right on the ground, even though she could sound a little dreamy sometimes. 'To achieve something in your life you must dream about it first, if you do not, how will you know what you looking for?' her father always said that and it had never faded from her mind. She missed her father, he was good man.

A few streets away from her apartment, she saw a familiar blonde man being pushed to the sidewalk by a man who she could swear was too big to be a human being. She stopped her car and watched the shorter guy stumbling over his own feet.

'What happened? Can't even handle a little joke?' she hardly understood what he was saying, he was too drunk to speak normally.

It seemed he was alone, otherwise his 'knights' would probably be helping of him.

'I don't like joking, buddy; but I do hope you like hospitals because there is where you will be after I break your face' the huge man grab Arthur by the collar.

The blonde's feet were now a few inches from the ground and he seemed too drunk to notice how bad his situation was.

Gwen stepped out of her car the faster than she could.

'Wait!' she yelled to the huge guy 'Can't you see he's drunk? There's no need to take him seriously'

She was trying to sound convincing; Morgana had always told her that she had the ability to convince people, she hoped to her gift work this time.

'This bastard threw his drink on me and right after insulted me!

'I'm sure he didn't mean to, and he's drunk, he has no idea what his talking about. It is a waste of time taking him seriously' she said keeping her posture.

After a few seconds of reflection, the man threw Arthur to the ground.

'If I ever see your face again, I swear I'll break it' he pointed his huge finger to the drunken young man face and walked back to the bar where they were before.

Arthur was a mess and she could smell the alcohol even a few meters away from him. Apparently he had shed his drink in himself too. He was visibly lost, his elbows barely supporting him on the ground and he was looking around searching for something that she had no clue what it was.

'Where's Lancelot and Morgana?' he asked resting his eyes on hers, completely fuzzy.

'I'm alone' she said approaching him 'Now let me help you get out of here before your friend Godzilla, regret letting you go'

Gwen rested his arm in her shoulder and helped him to stand. The weight of his heavy body was nothing compared with the unbearable smell of alcohol she was having to deal with.

They walked a few steps.

'Where are we going?' he asked raising his hand so suddenly, that it ended up hitting the keys in her hands and she had to watch her car's keys falling in the sewer.

'You idiot!' she said through gritted teeth.

_Great!_ Now how would she go to anywhere with that drunk idiot as her baggage? She was holding herself to not throw him on the ground and let him right there while she walked to her home that luckily wasn't far from there. However, she wouldn't be capable to leave him there in such situation.

'Why are you upset?' he asked in an innocent tone, visibly too drunk to notice what was going on.

'Thanks to your drunken clumsiness, I can't drive you home or even call your sister because my phone is in my car and I don't have its keys anymore!' she said trying to not yell, but failing.

'Why don't you have the keys of your own car?' he asked making her even more furious.

'I don't have its keys because you're an idiot' she said with no patient to explain him what was going on 'Now where's your phone?'

Arthur didn't seem to understand her question.

'Your phone, where is it?' she asked again.

He took his phone from his pocket very awkwardly. Arthur seemed too drunk to notice that it was off; he kept clicking on it with no success.

'Can you give me the phone, please?' she asked with her body tired of helping him to stand, but not letting him go very aware that he would probably fall down and it would require even more effort to help him stand again.

'Why?' he asked in an almost hiccup.

She took it from his hands not in the mood to keep explain everything to the drunk man. The phone was sticky and it had a strong odor of alcohol, he probably had shed his drink in his phone as well, even though it looked more like he had drowned it.

'Great! Your phone is not working!' she said after the cell phone give no signal after a lot of tries 'What we're gonna do now?'

* * *

.

Merlin could not believe in his own eyes. He was very worried about Aithusa those few months, he knew that she had the habit to be go away for a certain time, he liked to call it her 'dragon moment', but this time, even with him calling her every week, she gave no signal of life. He was starting to think about the worse.

Morgana seemed a little in shock, her eyes were wet and her jaw dropped. Was she remembering about Aithusa?

'You know its name?' she asked with her eyes still fixed on the cat.

'Yes, this is my friend Aithusa' he took his old friend in his arm, stroking its head.

'So it's yours?' Morgana asked with a trembling voice while carefully caressing the white cat in his arms.

'No, she's the owner of herself. But we took care and made company for each other for long years. Life is not that simple on the streets so we end up splitting from each other a few months ago' he said and Morgana finally changed her gaze to him.

'What do you mean with 'life is not simple on the streets'?' she frowned.

Merlin gaped.

How could he give her such information? It could ruin everything.

'I-I was talking about...' he stutters still not sure how he would fix his mistake.

'I just want to help' she said and he could notice the cat's tail whipping subtly. It was clear that Aithusa didn't want him to lie to her old friend.

Merlin had turned Aithusa in many types of animal through the years to hide her from the human cruelty, and she always seemed quite comfortable being a cat.

'There's something I didn't tell to any of you yet' he started 'I was homeless before the last week; I had no one expect for Aithusa who was gone for months. I have never been in college, but I did studied Chemistry and History thanks to the public libraries and a few books that a few good heart people gave to me. A few weeks ago I've got money enough to hire a place and now I'm working to your brother' he said, trying to be the most honest that he could without involving their past.

'That's why you were so excited about getting this job?' she asked after a certain time of thinking, and he was glad for she had got to that conclusion.

'Yes, I'm only trying to get a second chance'

Morgana stood there, looking at him with curious but warm eyes like she was carefully trying to fix a puzzle. It didn't last much though, after a few seconds her eyes returned to Aithusa.

She seemed delightful by the creature; he could notice a certain glee in her eyes followed by a slightly brief of confusion.

'I think it's better I take her to her new home' he said with a brief smile.

Morgana nodded a little sadly, she didn't seem in the mood to leave Aithusa. The cat was purring while she stroked her head sweetly. It broke his heart take them apart, but it was necessary, he had a few things to say and ask to Aithusa, even though she could never answer.

Even after all those years the dragon was never capable to talk. Merlin had never been sure if she was born like that or if it was a consequence of Sarrum's cruelty. That man; every time he heard his name Merlin could feel anger covering his whole body.

'You can visit her anytime you want, if you wish to of course' he said nicely 'Aithusa seems had liked you a lot'

Morgana did a genuine smile, the type of smile that he only remembered her giving to Mordred. For some reason, those two seemed to have the ability to bring something different from Morgana, something almost maternal. He laughed over the fact that in some prophecies, that he only heard latter on, Mordred was Morgana's son. It ended up not happening, but the connection between them remanded; mostly to Morgana. Prophecies; there were so many about them and Kilgharrah and the others only warned him about one, the one where Morgana and Mordred were meant to be Arthur's undoing; in the end of the day, Merlin's fear to let that happen was the cause of Albion undoing. If he knew about the other ways to get to their destiny, perhaps they would've had their happy endings. In the end, most of prophecies ended up being legends to the generations ahead.

'Can I bring her a few things tomorrow? I believe I have a few cat's stuffs in my house from the time I was babysitting Melman' she said with her eyes still watching the cat enjoying her stroking.

'Melman?' Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow followed by a half smile.

'Yes, Leon's girlfriend's cat'

'Well, Aithusa would be very grateful, thank you'

The dark hair woman didn't answer, she seemed too fascinated by the cat to bother with his presence.  
'I think we should keep walking' he said.

'Of course' she shook her head like she was finally back to reality 'I actually have to go, I still have to check a few emails'  
Merlin nodded.

'I see you tomorrow, then?' he asked with a smile and she nodded with a brief one while walking back.

Merlin stood there with Aithusa still purring in his chest while the dark hair woman walked away searching for her car keys in her bag.

* * *

Merlin was tired, he had passed the whole night talking to Aithusa. Talk to the dragon cat was very comforting, even though she was only able to answer him with body language or 'fire writing'; and he was glad she decided to not use the fire, or his apartment could end up been flared up. However, not use it also meant not know where she was all those months. At least she seemed okay and he decided to not push her too heard.  
Someone was beating his apartment door and the sound was getting louder and more irritating. He walked to the door with clumsy steps while rubbing his eyes. Merlin only hoped it was not Grunhilda giving him fake excuses to ask him money; he was living there by only a week and the woman had already ask him money four times.

He opened the door ready to see his strange neighbor when he saw someone very unexpected. It was Morgana, she had a few bags in her hands and he could barely read 'Tony's Pet Shop' write on them thanks to his fuzzy early morning vision.

_What she was doing there in that hour of the morning? _He asked himself mentally.

He rubbed his messy hair only wishing to come back to his bed sooner as possible.

'I'm sorry; I should not be bothering you so early. I brought a few things to Aithusa' she said showing him the bags in her hands while avoiding his eyes a little nervously.

_Couldn't she wait the sunrise, at least?_

'Uhh, it's okay' he lied with his low morning voice 'Do you want to come in?' he stepped aside wishing to her not accept his invitation, he only wished to come back to bed and enjoy the few hours he still had before getting to his job.

Morgana smiled accepting his invitation. Before Merlin even be able to say anything, the woman sat on her knees close to the couch where Aithusa was laying with her eyes raised to her old friend.

Aithusa missed Morgana, she always did. He always thought that the dragon considered her some sort of "mother"; perhaps it sounded a little weird but it was the true. Morgana took care of her in tough moments and suffered more than a human being could suffer just to stay by her side. Merlin was the one who should be taking care of the dragon in that time and perhaps if he had, neither of them would've had to pass through all that torture. He felt a tight in his chest, he blamed himself everyday for what had happened to them, and he was convinced that he would never stop feeling that way. Aithusa was only a poor innocent dragon, and even though Morgana had done terrible things, no one deserved all that torture.  
'Can you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back' he asked trying to shake all those thoughts away.

'Of course' she said not looking at him; she was too busy rubbing the lovely cat belly.

He walked to his room still fuzzy with his sleepiness. The sun hadn't completely risen yet, but the sky had enough illumination to light his place with a blue morning light.

* * *

After his morning personal grooming, Merlin searched for clean clothes all over his room, but with no success. He truly needed to buy more clothes, and clean those he already had as well. Not only it, his room was a mess, but he already was planning to clean it all in the weekend so he decided to not bother with it. After all, he had lots of more problems than a messy living place. However, he needed to get dressed and with no clean clothes it would be difficult.

'Okay, then' he said with a sigh 'I guess I'll have to improvise again'

The warlock looked at himself at the mirror and after a whispering spell, he saw himself ready for work with a brand new white shirt and black , he heard a small scream coming through his living room. He opened his room door quickly and soon he was able to see his boss's sister with her knees in the ground while she held her stomach visibly out of breath.

'Morgana? Are you okay?' he asked resting his knees in the ground as well and making sure that he was at least two meters away from her.

If the pain of her last breaths were coming back again, get closer to her would probably make things worse, at least it was what he thought.

'Yes' she answered still panting but gradually returning to her normal breathing.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes' she said while trying to seat on the couch 'I felt bad for a moment but I'm good now'

Merlin watched her, a little concerned. Morgana was giving a lot of signals that some part of her still had the memories of her past life; which terrified him.  
'Morgana, are you feeling those pains again and you're not telling us anything?' he decided to ask.

'I already told you: you are not my doctor' she said a little harshly, but nothing that could remind him her evil mode. Nothing like what he saw in her eyes in the last night. The cold, the hatred; that very brief look on her face concerned him to death.

Morgana should not have her memories back, even worse her evil manners.

'We're only concern about you' he said trying to get something out of her.

'I'm telling you, I'm okay' she insisted still not being able to look at his face, instead she was stroking an unquiet Aithusa.

She really seemed a lot better now, whatever pain she was feeling before, it seemed had gone away. However, Merlin still wished to know more about it, so he stepped forward patiently and sat by her side.

'You told me yesterday that you felt like you owe me a lot because I helped with your fever, but I don't want you to feel that way. You owe me nothing' he said but she insisted in look to Aithusa 'I helped you because I wanted to, and I want to help you right now because I want to'

'It is not about you' she finally said changing her gaze to the small table between the two sofas.

Merlin waited to her to continue, push her too hard could end up ruining his chance to know more about the possibility of her memories return.

'It's complicated' she said with a sad whispering voice.

'I understand if you don't want o tell me what's bothering you, but please Morgana, if you're feeling any pain you must tell someone, mainly Gaius' he said in a concern tone.

'You're lying' she said bitterly 'You don't want my good. You never did.'

Her last whispered words were a mixture of bitterness and sadness, and sounded the most distant that it could. A sunlight came through the window reflecting in her confused but harsh green eyes .

'Why would you think something like that?' he asked in confusion.

'I don't know' the bitterness in her eyes seemed had gone away suddenly, leaving only confusion and regret 'I-I'm so sorry. You're so nice with me but... But that's a part inside of me who seems to not accept it. Who thinks that it is not possible for you to care about me'  
She turned her face away while standing up quickly and he stood up as well.

'I know it sounds crazy'

'I don't think it sounds crazy. I understand, actually'

She looked back to him, her eyes visibly wondering what he was trying to say.

'Sometimes it's hard trusting others. Believe me, I know'

Once, long ago, Merlin saw a friend in Morgana, more than that, actually, he saw an equal; the only person who could really understand what he always felt. Even with those good feeling, Merlin has always stumbled in trusting Morgana, perhaps because she was clearly against Uther, or perhaps it was his fear of Kilgharrah words turns out been the true. In the end, it was him who betrayed her, even though she also had a certain fault on it, he had to admit he didn't act like a friend at all. It was not different with Mordred, after come back to Camelot and become a knight, Mordred had always been loyal to Arthur, he even betrayed Morgana to protect his king, the woman, from what Merlin knew, had always treated him with kindness. After all, Merlin ended up betraying Mordred as well, making the fear that leaned him to do such act, come true.

Her eyes were wet, her jaw dropped; it seemed she was fighting with herself to say something. He already had seen her like that before, and he blamed himself for hadn't be able to say something as well.

'Trust is something hard to get, but easy to go, you shouldn't feel bad for not trusting me' he said trying to smile.

'It's not only it' she said, but their conversation was quickly cut by harsh beats in the door.

'I'm sorry' he said to her before go to the door with quick steps.

Merlin opened it and he was not surprised in see his neighbor looking at him with a smile that he knew it would bring him some sort of cost.  
'Yes, Miss Linda?' he asked trying to sound polite.

'Uh, I'm sorry for disturb you so early, but I see you already had started your day' she said spying his apartment over his shoulder 'My bath tap is not working so I was wondering if you could help me to fix it'

_Well at least this time she was not asking him money?_

'Okay, of course I'll help you' he said with a smile.

'I'm sorry, young lady; I'll only steal your boyfriend for a few minutes, if you don't mind' she said to the dark hair lady a few steps away from them.

'He's not my...' before Morgana be able to explain anything, the older woman pulled his wrist to follow her.

Merlin always wondered how her apartment was inside, but he never wished to enter the place; plus, that was not good moment for it.

* * *

.

'I see you're finally awake' said Gwen with a cup of coffee in a hand and an aspirin pill in the other, while looking at the blonde and confused guy sitting at the couch where he spent the night.

Gwen couldn't call anyone the night before because she didn't have her phone contacts (thanks to Arthur) and the only persons that she remembered the phone numbers were her brother and Morgana. Elyan was out of the town for a business trip (just like Lancelot) and Morgana was probably dinning with Merlin (at least she hoped so) and she would hate to ruin their time together, taking the fact that her friend was very reluctant about her feelings and Merlin seemed too shy to ask her out (again). She decided to call her later, but it never happened because she turned out falling asleep while checking her emails.  
The young man looked at her with a fuzzy expression.

'Where am I' he asked rubbing his messy hair.

'Isn't that obvious? My place; now drink it, you need it' she said offering him the cup and the pill in her hands.  
He took it a little awkwardly.

'Thank you'

His eyes seemed to be searching in the couch some explanation for that situation. After a few moments of confusion, he finally asked:

'How did I get here?'

'I believe your alcohol breath explain enough' she answered sitting in her armchair.

Arthur frowned.

'That makes no sense, I was at the Daniel's bar last night and that's all I can remember' he said visibly trying to search for his drunken memories.

'Daniel's bar is a few streets away from here. I had to leave Lancelot in the airport and in my way back home I saw you having trouble with a guy who was probably two of you' she said getting her way to the kitchen and serving herself a cup of coffee 'I somehow convinced the giant to not break your bones, but I admit I deeply regretted it later'

The blonde man frowned, and she could see a certain concern around his blue eyes.

'I didn't hurt you, did I?'

That was an unexpected question, she had to admit. Arthur was a complete idiot, but she couldn't imagine him hurting anyone, especially a woman, no matter how drunk he was.

'No' she said, holding her cup with both of her hands 'Of course not'

He seemed relieved but still confused.

'I still don't understand what am I doing at your couch'

'Well, I was going to drive you home before your drunk clumsiness drop my car's keys in the street sewer' she started, impatiently 'I was going to call your sister later, because I didn't wish to mess up her date with Merlin, but I ended up falling asleep because I was too tired of carrying your heavy body in my shoulders and my body was willing for a bed'

'Wait, what did you say?' he asked with a frown.

She snorted.

'I said you messed up my night' she stated out.

'No, I'm sorry; I was talking about Merlin and Morgana?'

_Great! _She just told him that she saved him from a giant, that he had drop her keys in a freaking sewer, that her body was aching from carrying his heavy male body down the streets at night, and the freaking bastard was too busy being a stupid over protective brother.

Gwen rested her cup in the kitchen balcony hard enough to make Arthur do a small startled jump in the couch. She took an irritated deep breath.  
'Merlin is a nice guy and if I were you I would be very thankful that she's going out with someone who truly wishes her the best' Arthur seemed ready to say something, but she didn't bother in stopping her speech 'Morgana is such a stubborn and she rather die than admit it, but I know she feels something for him as well, so you should be less of a stupid jealous younger brother and start to be glad that she found someone who seems truly honest and nice'  
She left the kitchen to face him a little closer.

'Not to mention that you should at least be a little more thankful with the person who saved your handsome face from a giant barbarian!'

It was necessary though, she thought; Arthur has been acting like a spoiled teenager for too long, and it was Morgana and Avalon who were paying the price.

'I'm sorry' he said in a slightly ashamed tone while standing up from her couch 'Is there anything else you'd like to add?'

His question, for some reason, sounded oddly familiar. She shook her head a little fuzzy before answering:

'No, I mean, yes, there's a lot, but I still have to take my car so I have no time to waste with you'

'Well, can I use your bathroom first then?'

She nodded and pointed to the bathroom's door close to her room.

* * *

.  
After fixing Miss Linda's bath tap, what was slightly difficult because Merlin was not sure what to do and he was avoiding using magic while Morgana was there; they decided go to the office, even though it was a little too early. Neither of them mentioned their early intense conversation, even though Merlin was still curious about what Morgana was about to say before his creepy neighbor interrupts them.

When they went to the office, Morgana walked quickly to her table while Merlin decided to go to his boss's office room and clean a few things in case he shows up.

For his surprise, the blonde young man was already there, looking to the outside of his elegant glass wall with a distant glance.

'How was your night, Merlin?' his boss asked still looking to the outside.

'It was good, sir' he answered a little startled 'What about yours?'

Arthur took a time to answer.

'Unexpected'

Merlin did a small laugh; that word described his night quite well as well. Arthur moved closer to his table with his arms crossed in front his chest and looking at his own foot a little thoughtful.

'You know, Merlin, I was wondering if you still remember our plan?'

'Of course I do, sir' Merlin answered, a little confused about Arthur's behavior.

'Are you sure? Because I don't remember that our plan included you flirting with my sister' Arthur finally looked at him, he seemed pretty calm actually, but still looking like he was ready to kill someone, in this case, his assistant.

_Wait, what? What was him talking about?_

'I'm sorry, I don't understand, sir'

'Don't play the fool, Merlin! Guinevere told me about your date with Morgana' his boss was now raising his voice.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh over his boss misunderstanding. It reminded him time when the prince thought that his servant had feelings for the Lady Morgana; which was half true, he had feelings for her, but friend feelings, nothing romantic at all. However, this time his 'master' could not act so friendly like he did the last time.

'I'm sorry, Arthur; but you are misunderstanding things. It was not a date; it was only a friendly dinner, that actually was part of our plan' Merlin explained while his boss raised his eyebrow.

'Really? So why didn't you tell me anything?'

'Uhh, well, I think I forgot to tell you'

'That I already noticed, you idiot' Arthur said gritting his teeth.

'I'm sorry, sir, but I fear you are misunderstanding my relationship with your sister, we're only friends, nothing more' he insisted a little concern with the hard glance he was receiving from his boss.

Arthur couldn't lose his trust on him because of a silly misunderstanding.

'And I believe you would like to be aware that she felt ill when I was with her' Merlin decided to not detail the place and the hour of the moment, or Arthur could misunderstand things again, and this time it would be really hard to explain.

Arthur stepped closer, visibly worried.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know, she fell down and she was out of breath'

'What else happened?' he took a time to ask.

'Well, thankfully only it; she seemed better right after'

His boss walked closer to his table, thoughtfully.

'Did she tell you why she was feeling that way?'

'No. She also insisted in not telling me if she had been feeling sick lately'

'Typical from Morgana' his boss said in an almost whisper.

Merlin waited to his boss says anything else. Morgana would not like to know that he was giving her brother that information, but it was necessary, if he didn't say anything Arthur could lose his trust on him and it would be difficult to take it back. He needed to gain Arthur's trust, it was part of his destiny.  
'Merlin,' he said not looking at him 'go see if Guinevere is already here'

'Of course, sir; but should I call her or only see if she's here?' Merlin asked, innocently.

Arthur faced him impatiently.

'What do you think, Merlin?' he asked gritting his teeth.

'I'm going, sir'

* * *

Gwen was entering the company office when she saw Merlin walking to her.

'Hey Gwen, good you're here, Arthur wish to talk to you' he said with a nice smile.

'Great' she said with no enthusiasm while laying her bag in her table a little harshly 'Thank you, Merlin'

Gwen walked with quick steps to Arthur's office room. She opened the door and there was him with his hands casually hidden in his pocket.

'Good morning again, Guinevere'

She gave him a harsh glance. That man had given her too much trouble in such a small time.

'Do you...'

Before she says what she wanted to say, the young man took a piece of paper from his table and stepped towards her.

'What's this?' she asked with a frown while he offered her the paper.

'It's a check,' he said 'for had took care of me last night'

She laugh in disbelief.

'You know what? That's the problem with rich spoiled guys like you! You always think that everything can be fixed by giving people money'

'Well, it's all I can do for you' he said in his defense, and she was holding herself so hard to not slap him on the face.

'I don't want your money, Arthur Evans! The only thing I wish from you is to you to stop acting like a child! Because that's how you've been acting like: a spoiled child! My shoulders are killing me for carrying you last night and my car have been towed because I didn't notice I had parked close to a hydrant because I was too busy trying to save your ass! And you know what? I do not regret a thing, because I know if anything bad happens to you it will be Morgana who will pay the price!'

Gwen believed she was a kind and patient person most of the time, but she also had her 'temper moments' (as Lancelot liked to say) when something bothered her for too long, and Arthur was that 'something' in that moment. Luckily he was not with her when she saw her car being towed, or who knows what she would have done with him?

Arthur didn't move, he only stood there with a slightly curious and embarrassed expression.

Suddenly, she heard the door behind her back open.

'I'm sorry, but Agravaine called asking if you're still going to have dinner with Mr. Chase?' Merlin asked a little awkwardly.  
Arthur took a time to answer.

'Tell him that I will'

Merlin closed the door and she looked back to her boss:

'I guess I'll go back to my job'

Arthur nodded and she walked away from his office. Gwen was mad, but deep down what she truly wished was to him keep her words and do something to change. She believed that Arthur could be a great man someday, but he still had a long walk to go and he was not doing anything to give the first step.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for keep reading it (even though I'm not sure if someone is still interested on it after this long hiatus)! Btw, I feel like I have to thank you a lot, you guys keep reading it and writing nice reviews even though I know this fanfic is full of grammar mistakes and it really means the world to me to know that you guys keep reading it by the way. I promise I'll try to find a beta to give you a better time reading it.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**High-Priestess-of-Avalon: I actually thought about getting a beta, but I'm kind of new with fanfics and I'm not sure where to find one. I even tried to find one but for now I'm not being succeeded, but I'll keep looking. Thank you for your nice review and thank for keep reading, that means a lot for me! **

**bandeapix: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**meli : Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well **

**Guest 1: Thank you so much! I love those 3 too, actually, I have a thing for the OT4 on the show, it's so sad how they turned out.**

**Guest 2: I'm so sorry for the late update, I'll try to not take so long again. About Mordred, I'm planning a few things about him.**

* * *

**To the next chapter (that I promise I'll try to not take so long): I can say I'm planning a little more Arwen and something very interesting (at least for me) to Mergana. I believe the next chapter will be shorter than the previous chapters, I don't know, perhaps not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who left a review, favorited or followed this fanfic. That makes me extremely happy! **

**I'm so sorry for had took a whole month to update it, I was even planning to write a shorter chapter to post it sooner, but I noticed that it would end up affecting the storyline somehow so decided to not to. **

**There's still a lot of grammar mistakes in this chapter, but I'm trying to improve my English and pay more attention when I'm correcting the chapter. Hopefully, I'll find a beta soon and you guys will have a better time reading it. **

**I'm sorry for any error and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Not Alone**

'Shall we talk about your date with Merlin last night?'

Morgana was surprised by the fact that her friend decided to only mention her dinner with her brother's assistant only by the closing time.

'You know it was not a date, can you please stop calling it like that?'

'Okay, so shall we talk about your dinner with the 'clumsy guy'?' she asked in a mocking tone.

Her last night was very confusing and conflict for so many reasons, and surprisingly most of those reasons didn't involve the dark haired man.

He was acting very weirdly in the begin of the dinner, but he seemed gradually more comfortable as they talked. It felt weird talking to him though, actually, it felt conflict. It was as if she could tell him anything like they were old friends, and at the same time, it felt like she couldn't tell him anything like they were mortal enemies.

However, this time what really intrigued her was the cat, Aithusa. She felt so connected with the small animal and she had no idea why. It was only a cat, but it felt like a lot more than that. She wished to hold it in her arms and do not let anything bad happen to it. She wished to talk to it, she felt that with it she was no longer alone. It was like a slight light in her dark heart. Neither of those feelings made sense, though.

Nevertheless, what was really disturbing Morgana was the deadly confuse and horrifying nightmare that she had the night before. Terrifying nightmares were not something new to her, she have had them since kid; but neither of them felt so dark, cold, painful and disturbing before.

'Morgana? Are you okay?' asked Gwen in a concerned tone.

Morgana shook her thoughts away.

'Yeah, of course' she said packing the papers in her table and keeping it in a folder 'I see you won't leave me alone until I say how it was. So, you were right; it was not that bad. Are you happy now?'

Gwen frowned while her lips formed a lopsided smirk.

'Not that bad? Okay, so what's your definition for 'Not that bad'?'

'My definition is: he seems truly nice, the food was fantastic, we talked, we laughed and I still do not have feelings for him' she decided to add the last words when she noticed a victory smile forming in her friend's lips.

Gwen was probably finding that situation extremely cute, which was making Morgana even more upset.

'What did you both talk about?'

'My life, a bit of his life, our hobbies, the food, I don't know Gwen, I don't remember' she said deeply wishing to finish that conversation.

'Well, Morgana, different of you might think, I don't want a report about your last night. I'm glad in hearing you both had fun' she said still smiling 'Hey Merlin, Morgana told me you both had a lot of fun last night?'

Morgana didn't notice the dark haired man getting closer to them, and she couldn't help but froze by the fact that he might had heard a bit of their conversation.

'Yes, we had' he answered a little shyly, she noticed 'I mean, the food was great and the restaurant was quite warming'

'What about the romantic feeling?'

Morgana widened her eyes.

_What the hell was Gwen doing? _

'I mean, does the place have any romantic feeling? I was thinking in going there with Lancelot even though neither of us is a big fan of Italian food'

The guy nodded a little awkwardly, apparently Morgana was not the only one who was caught out guard with Gwen's inappropriate question.

'I believe so. I mean, it is quiet and warming, a good place to talk for sure' he answered.

'Nice! So I'll talk about it with Lance when I call him'

There was a small silence before he turn to her giving her the folder he was holding.

'Agravaine called asking you to read those papers'

'Does he told you what was it about?' she asked opening the folder.

'No, but he said you must sign it to him until tomorrow morning' he completed.

'But tomorrow is Sunday!' she could hear Gwen indignation tone while she gave a look in the pages she had to read.

It was not a huge quantity, but she had to read it carefully (mostly coming from Agravaine), and it would probably take a time. She was exhausted, she had a very confusing week and her horrifying nightmare in the night before only made things worse. That nightmare, she had to stop thinking about it or she could start to feel sick again.

'It's okay, I'll stay here for a little more time till I get this thing done. It's not much by the way'

'Okay then, so I'll stay with you' Gwen said taking a seat in the table in front of hers.

'There's no need, Gwen. You said your shoulders were killing you the whole day, it is better you go home and rest' she said gently.

Gwen told her that she had her car towed because she didn't notice the hydrant when she was parking, but Morgana didn't buy it. She knew her friend well enough to know how careful she was with her things, mostly with her car. Morgana decided to not push her too hard by saying that she didn't believe her words, though. Gwen needed to rest and calm her nerves before they come back with that subject.

'Morgana, I refuse to leave you here alone. Are you forgetting the suddenly fever you had this week? I know you're feeling better now, but I won't let you take the risk' her friend said in a determined tone.

'Gwen, you're tired. Really, there is no need to worry about me' she insisted keeping a calm tone.

'Do you want some Chinese food, I don't know about you but I'm starving'

Change the subject of the conversation would not work on Morgana, who was now holding the phone in her friend's hands preventing her to not touch the object's screen.

'Go home' she insisted.

'I believe Morgana is right, Gwen. You're tired, and I can keep her company if she agrees. I don't have much to do in home anyway' the clumsy guy decided to say probably noticing that that discussion would last the eternity.

Morgana hated to be treated as if she could not take care of herself, but deep down, she had to admit she didn't wish to stay there alone. She was with a bad feeling since she had that disturbing nightmare. She shivered in dread by only the thought of how it was like.

'Well, if Merlin is going to stay I'll go, then' her friend said standing up while taking her bag in the table.

Gwen stood there looking at her friend for approval, which Morgana knew that was for no use. Both of them knew that if she did not agree, her friend would stay there and they would keep with their arguing the whole night. Gwen insistence was sweet and full of good intentions, but it also had the ability to irritate Morgana a lot.

'Okay' she finally said 'If he doesn't bother, I'm going to accept his company. I know you won't let me stay here alone anyway'

She could feel every inch of her body in disagreement with her decision. It was a worthy sacrifice though. Gwen had always looked after her and she needed to do the same. Her friend was in need to rest, and if stay a certain time in the company of the clumsy assistant would give her friend a little of comfort, then she would do so.

'You know me so well' her friend smiled in victory.

* * *

.

After Gwen left the place, a slightly awkward silence filled the room.

Merlin was half sitting a table with his arms crossed in his chest while his concentrated company read her papers apparently too focus to bother with his presence. He was willing to have a private conversation with Morgana the whole day, and it seemed the perfect moment to it.

'Arthur and Agravaine had a long talk in the phone today' he decided to start 'They both are going to have dinner with Mr. Chase tonight'

The woman took off her attention of the papers faster than he was expecting.

'Do you know what is it about?' she frowned.

'No' he shook his head a little casually 'but it seems quite important and private. Arthur not even allowed me to stay in the room while he was talking to his uncle'

Morgana seemed to be trying to process something in her head.

Merlin was worried about what his boss was getting into. Apparently, Sarrum and Agravaine had a huge power over him, and it could not be a good thing.

'It might be quite important if Arthur accepted going to this dinner' she said looking absently to the ground 'And it might be quite private if I was not invited'

Merlin nodded, waiting to the woman add something else that could help him to know more about what was happening with his best friend's company, and perhaps, even more importantly, with his friend's destiny.

'Thank you for the information' she finally said, taking her gaze back to the papers.

Unfortunately, it seemed that she didn't have anything else to add, and he was not sure if she didn't trust him enough to give him more information, or if she didn't have much more to give. Even being the second owner of the company, and taking care of the most part of its business, when the situation involved Agravaine and 'Mr. Chase' Morgana seemed almost as clueless as him.

* * *

.

Morgana had finished her reading, and after signing every needed space, she kept the documents in a yellow folder. The fact that she would have to deal with Agravaine the next day was not amusing her even a bit, and she still had to find a way to find out what he was planning. The clumsy guy had given her a very useful information, and even though she hated to admit it, she needed him to find more.

She was tired, her whole body was willing for a bed, but she still was not in mood to going home. Just imagine that just by closing her eyes she could have all that blur images and disturbing sensations hunting her sleep again were quite enough to her wish to stay awake the whole night, even though she knew it would never happen, her body was tired enough to ignore her wishes.

'I'm done here' she informed packing her bag 'Are you ready to go?'

The guy nodded wearing his jacket, and they walked away to the elevator.

It was a cold night, and she couldn't help but feel a little haunted by the terrible effect that her nightmare caused on her. Morgana froze. That sensation, that sort of nightmare, something bad was about to happen, she could feel it.

'I see you next week, then' she heard the man by her side say when they stood close to her car.

Morgana didn't even notice how close to her car she was, all those hunting thoughts had caught all her attention.

'Wait, I'll give you a ride!' she screamed over his shoulder.

He was already walking away when he turned his back.

'There's no need' he smiled shaking his head absently.

'I insist' she tried to sound like an order, but she ended up slipping a slight tone of request.

Perhaps he would think she was being nice for he had made her company while she read her papers, but the true was she didn't wish to be alone too soon. He was far from be her perfect company, but even with all the confusion and strange feelings he made her feel, in that moment, it sounded better than go home alone. Something was telling her to not be alone, a feeling that she could not ignore even wishing to.

After a certain time of reflection, he finally nodded approaching the car.

* * *

.

It all happened so fast. As soon as he approached the car, he noticed two masked man across the street with their guns pointed at them. Luckily, Merlin's reflections were far from normal, and as the bullet burned in their direction, he had time enough to throw his body and Morgana's to the ground.

Merlin could hear people screaming in despair while the two men insisted at shooting. He had to do something about it, or someone could get hurt.  
Using the fact that the car was complicating the two men sight of them, he popped his head aside the car fast enough to end the men bullet by using magic.

Soon as they noticed they had no munitions left, they ran off while a siren sound reported that the police were coming.  
Whoever those two men were, they seemed to have a planned victim, and taking the fact that Merlin had no living enemies except the one he just saved (even though they were not quite enemies anymore) and for everyone else he was nothing but a poor assistant trying to grow in life, that attempting of murdering was planned to only one person: Morgana.

He turned his head to watch the terrified woman by his side. She was looking up at him full admiration and confusion.

'You saved me' she whispered and he was not sure if that was an affirmation or a question.

Her sweating and trembling were a visible signal that she was not even close of feeling okay. He swallow over the desperate gaze she was giving him.

He was not sure what to say, he never was good in open himself to Morgana, even when they were friends. To be more honest, he was not good in open himself with many people. Arthur was one of them as well. Merlin hold himself back for a long time, and when he finally found strength to tell his friend about the truth, he died in his arms. Morgana not even got that though. She never knew how it felt for him betray her, and why he did so, and she would never know.

'You'll be okay' that was all he could get off his throat in that moment.

* * *

Merlin was now taking a cup of tea in his kitchen while his devastated guest tried to find comfort under a warm blanket and stroking a worried cat in the sofa.

After talking to the police officers, Morgana insisted in not calling Gwen or Arthur and asked him if she could spend the night at his apartment. He noticed how hard it was to her ask him that, even though she was too devastated to bother with any awkwardness that her request could bring.  
Morgana didn't know, but Merlin knew the reason she was willing to come to his apartment anytime she had a chance. It was Aithusa. The dragon cat probably made her feel save, and he could not deny her implicit request to see her old friend when she was the one who guarded her in first place. Even with all the terrible things that happened between both of them, Merlin always felt like he had a debt with Morgana for taking care of Aithusa, the so precious last dragon, and now his so precious dear friend.

'Here' he said offering her the cup of tea.

She sat stood accepting the cup with both of her hands. He sat in the sofa across of hers, drinking his own water silently not wishing to bother her with questions, not just yet, not while she was like that.

'I'll never forget this' she suddenly said in an almost whisper, and Merlin froze over the memory of those words.

Hundreds of years ago, he had heard those same words getting out of her mouth. Many could say that those were not honest, by the way their relationship turned out, but Merlin knew better. He had saw how loyal Morgana could be with the ones who were loyal to her, and broke his heart to think that perhaps, if he hadn't poisoned her, if he had been capable to tell her about his magic, instead of eternal enemies, they could have walked side by side for the good of Albion, and perhaps, neither of them would have to pass through the pain that they did.  
He gaped, not sure what to say next.

Merlin waited to her say something else, but apparently, it was all that her current emotional state could allow her to say.

* * *

.

Gwen was tired, her whole body willing for a bed. She was thankful that Merlin offered himself to make Morgana company. Leave her friend alone in the office after a stressful week to her was not something Gwen would allow even if she had to argue with her stubborn friend the whole night. Moreover, Merlin was such a sweet thing; she only hoped her friend didn't private her feelings for too long. Morgana still had her heart broken for her last relationship, and things got drastically worst when her father died.

Uther was a man full of mistakes in life, and even though she had no doubts of how much he loved his children's, he had caused a lot of damage in both Arthur and Morgana before and after his death.

Before prepare herself to a relaxing bath that she was willing to have the whole day, she heard a few beats in the door.

Soon as she opened it, she could see the blonde image of her ungrateful boss.

'Did you forget something here?' she asked presuming that that was the only reason for the blonde man be standing at her door.

'Yes' he said politely 'My apologies and my acknowledgment'

She watched him for a while before say in a sarcastic tone:

'Did someone hit you in the head before coming here?'

The man did a small chuckle, while shaking his head subtly.

'You indeed pass to much time with my sister, you even got her sense of humor'

'I don't think so' she said 'That's only how I treat persons who make me carry them down the streets while they seemed had drowned themself in alcohol pool'

Arthur looked at his shoes while his hands were hiding in the jacket pocket. He was clearly trying to hide his shame with the lopsided smile in his face.  
'Arthur, I already told you I don't regret what I did' she said in a stable voice 'I'm only worried about Morgana, and you believing or not, about you as well'

The man was no longer smiling, but he didn't change his gaze from ground even for a moment. Hands still hidden in his pocket, she waited for him to say something, but he gave no signal of response.

'Arthur you are a good man' she decided to say 'I know you can do great things in life. You can be and you already are a better man than your father'  
She could see the mixture of emotions running in through his eyes when she mentioned his father. Every time that the siblings heard about Uther, that reaction was inevitable.

'Unfortunately, your actions are proving that my beliefs are wrong, and what upsets me so much is that I know that they're not' her voice now was softer, but still firm.

He raised his head. His face carrying a stern expression while his eyes were getting wet. It gave no pleasure for her see him like that, and she deeply wished that his visit and his apologies were a start to change in his behavior. However, she knew it wouldn't be so simple and quick.

'I accept your apologies, but what I really wish from you is for you to think better about what you're doing with your life. I believe in you Arthur, and I believe it is time for you believe as well'

Gwen stepped back to close the door, waiting that leave him with himself for a moment would bring some good.

* * *

.

Morgana was trembling under the covers, even though the clumsy guy's apartment had an oddly comforting mixture of cold and warm. There was no illumination except for the streets and moon' light coming through the window, and the candle that he had rested in the small table between the sofas. She didn't like candles, she never did, and things only got worse after her room flared up while she was sleeping a few years ago.  
However, what was really fixed in her mind was the image of her brother assistant jumping in to save her life from the unexpected shoots coming in their direction. He saved her, and it sounded oddly familiar and yet deadly far. Once again, his actions brought her feelings of ambiguity, which confused her to death.

Even with all those feelings, Morgana couldn't help but feel thankful for his act. Not only he had saved her life, but she also noticed how much he was trying to do everything he could to make her feel comfortable.

'Are you sure you want to sleep in the couch? I can sleep here instead while you sleep in the bed' he asked standing a few meters of her.  
She shook her head negatively. The couch was feeling quite comfortable, and Aithusa peacefully sleeping by her feet warmed her enough to not wish to leave.

The guy yawned a little tiredly while taking the cups above the table and carrying them to the kitchen. He was visibly tired, and even though he was extremely calm for someone who almost got shot, he was in need to rest just like her.

'You better go to sleep, you're tired' she said in a low voice when he showed up in the living room again.

He turned his back a little startled, like he had never heard her talk before.

'I will' he said with a brief smile 'Do you want anything else before I go to sleep?'

The gaze she gave to the candle seemed quite enough to his understanding. After a nod, the guy blew out the candle, and before she could ask so, he took the object to his room. Morgana didn't like to sleep close to candles, even if they were not lighted. She had no idea why the guy took the object with him, but she was glad he did so.

'Anything else?' he asked nicely.

After she answer him negatively with her head, he smiled and said before entering his room:

'Good night'

Morgana could feel the cold night she would have to deal. Every time she closed her eyes she still could hear all the shoots coming in her direction, confusion and despair running all over her mind and body as she felt something warm running inside her, seeking to get out. She couldn't explain what was it, how it actually felt, it was something almost indescribable. As if it was not enough, all the blur images and the dreadful sensations of her last nightmare insisted to haunt her mind as well.

Morgana knew that something bad was about to happen. She couldn't explain why and how, but she knew it, and she was right.  
It was odd to admit it, but go to the clumsy guy apartment instead of somewhere else sounded like the most comforting idea. Mostly because of Aithusa. The cat brought her such a warm feeling, and even though she still wondered why, it was not relevant when the only thing she was seeking for was a little bit of peace; and Aithusa seemed exactly what she needed.  
Morgana loved Arthur and Gwen to the bottom of her heart, and even though she could always find comfort in their arms, in that specifically night, with those specifically feelings she was having since her last nightmare, Aithusa felt like the only creature who could really calm her heart. It was like the cat could understand exactly what she was feeling, even though it was completely impossible and visibly a nonsense. Still, she decided to not bother with nonsense for that night, allowing a little light come in through her heart even if it was probably only her imagination.

* * *

Morgana was impressed that she was capable to sleep about three hours during the night. After all the still fresh events, she thought she wouldn't be capable to even keep her eyes close for more than two minutes. She was glad that she didn't have any nightmare during her sleep. At least she really rested after all.

Enjoying the fact that the sun would rise soon, she stood up and walked towards the not much illuminated kitchen. The clumsy guy had told her that his apartment had no light because Miss Linda, the strange woman who had asked him to fix her bath tab, couldn't find anyone competent enough to fix the electricity for a fair price. Morgana didn't buy it, and apparently, neither the young man. However, it had a power generator that could make it work a few needed appliances.

After prepare herself a coffee, she watched the sunlight coming through the window calmly, while Aithusa rubbed her legs sweetly.  
She could go home if she wanted to, but after what happened the night before, even the police officer said to her avoid walking alone. She was too fuzzy to pay attention to it the night before, but for the shoulder glances and the 'private conversation' that the police officers had with the clumsy guy, apparently that attempt of murder had a specific victim, and it was clear it was her.

Morgana froze, she was glad that she didn't stop to think about it the night before, or her almost three hours of sleep certainly would've never happened, no matter how much warm Aithusa company could brought to her.

'Good morning' she heard a voice walking towards her.

Apparently, Morgana had passed too much time lost in her thoughts to notice the clumsy guy stepping away from the bathroom, or even entering it by the way.

She smiled briefly, not daring to keep her gaze on his for much longer. Even though Morgana wished to be nicer with the guy who just saved her life the night before, his presence still felt unwelcome, or at least too confuse for her feel completely okay with it. It was an absurd, he had did no warm to her, actually, he had done the very opposite of it.

'Felling better?' he asked serving himself a cup of coffee.

'Yes' she said, her elbows resting in the kitchen counter.

'I'm glad in hearing that' he said giving her a soft smile.

Trust the honesty of his good actions and feelings towards her were like trusting a glass of water from someone who wants to see you death. However, this dark and broken side of her seemed be slowly losing its power, mostly after the lately events. That guy saved her, and that honest thankful feeling didn't feel that strange as she expected. When would she stop to feel so unsettled about that guy?

'I'm giving you a lot of trouble, right?' she said with a teasing smile followed by a raise eyebrow.

'You had to handle my breakdown yesterday, so I believe it's fair' he said resting his cup in the counter.

'Why did you do that?' she asked looking to her own cup.

He took a time to answer.

'I already explained you; I'm passing through a hard transition...'

'Not that' she hurried to say while she could see him giving her a puzzled glance 'I'm asking you why did you save my life?'

He pulled himself back subtly, giving a pause before answering:

'It was a spur-of-the-moment decision'

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Meli: Haha Loved your review! Thank you so much! **

**PsalmReader: Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you liked it, Arthur still have a lot to grown.**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked it! And there will be a lot more of these moments, that I can promise you :)**

* * *

**To the next chapter (that hopefully I'll not take so long): I'm planning a certain character return since I started to write this fanfic, and this character will probably be in the next chapter (as I said, probably).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**Once again, I want to thank everyone who's reading this story and everyone who favorited, followed and left a review! You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter ended up longer than I was expecting, and I even thought about splitting it in two parts, but I couldn't find a good part in the middle to finish the chapter, so I decided to let it that way.**

**I hope you like it!**

**I'm sorry for any error.**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: High School Girlfriend

Merlin was not sure if that was his best response to her. Say the very same words he had told her when they saved Mordred could give her a certain Déjà vu sensation, and it could be risky taking the fact that her subconscious seemed to be insisting in reviving her other life memories.

However, the answer almost slipped from his mouth when he was not sure what else to say.

Morgana was giving him a very puzzled glance. Apparently, the Déjà vu sensation was indeed happening in her mind. It worried him, and he hoped he didn't have messed up everything. No, he didn't; otherwise she would not be looking at like that, she would probably be yelling with anger while throwing him kitchen knifes or anything else that could kill him in that instant, he presumed.

'Plus, you helped me with Vivian, gave me a job and the opportunity to meet very nice persons. I own you a lot' he said trying to make sense to his actions.

'It doesn't pay a life' she changed her gaze to her cup carrying a half smile in her lips 'Except if you think my life worth so little'

'No, of course not' he hurried to say 'I'm only saying that I'd do that for anyone, mostly for you'

While a slight frown formed in her face and awkwardness seemed filled the place suddenly, he stopped a little to think better about what he just said. Perhaps being grumpy, old and lonely had ruined a bit of his social skills. He never had to explain much about his actions to others, and scream 'Get out of here you bloody idiot' every time he wished to run from a conversation seemed a lot easier then explain to his old enemy why he saved her life.

'I mean, you are my friend, even though it does only a week we know each other, that's at least what we're turning into...'

'You could get killed' she said, her expression firm and bringing a slight of wonder.

Merlin took a time to answer.

'As I told you, it was a thoughtless act. I'm no hero here'

'But you're acting like one' she insisted not changing her expression.

'Believe me, I'm no hero' he said in a deep and slightly sad voice.

Heroes don't poison their friends for have no better option; they find one. Heroes don't betrayal persons who were always loyal to them just because in the future they could ruin their plans; they give them a chance. Heroes don't act with fear and give a bad advice to their friends, even if that could bring their death. Heroes don't let heroes die. Heroes don't fell with their destiny.

Merlin could feel his tears willing to come down through his face, but he was holding it the most that he could.

'The police officer told me to talk to you' he said straightening his back before sipping his coffee.

Change the subject felt like the best thing to do in that moment. Morgana was probably still fragile with the lately events and that conversation could lend in something bad for one of them, but even though the things he was about to tell her were not pleasant news, at least it couldn't bring much risk to her memories return.

'Apparently, those two men were not there for nothing, for the way they were shooting at us, they...'

Merlin paused; hearing that someone wish you dead was never something pleasant to hear, he knew that, and ironically, he was talking to the person who already wished his head in a plate.

'They were trying to kill me' she whispered, her eyes fixed in her cup.

Merlin wondered who could wish Morgana dead. If she still was like her old self, her evil self, he could list many people who would love to see her dying; but they were no longer in Camelot, they were no longer in the magic era, and she was no longer an evil witch. She seemed nothing but a good woman with a huge percentage in apparently successful company.

That would be the only reason for someone wish to see her dead, he thought. But who would be the one who would get an advantage over Morgana's dead?

'I promised them you would take the necessary precautions, like hiring a security'

'No' she said not changing her gaze from her cup 'I won't walk around with a strange suit man by my side all the time, if I do so Arthur will find out about last night'

'He must know, Morgana' he said looking at her firmly, but trying to sound soft to her ears.

'No, he doesn't' she said almost greeting teeth and finally looking at him.

Merlin was afraid of what sort of consequences all that situation could bring. He needed to tell the truth to Arthur, he would gain his trust by helping to prevent his sister life, and by not breaking their deal. In the other hand, if he broke Morgana's trust, who knows what could happen? He knew the consequences of betraying her, and he couldn't allow all of that happen again.

It was a dangerous decision, so he decided to do what he did all those years to some many different people: advice. Be the voice of reason. Perhaps if he convinced Morgana to tell the truth, he wouldn't have to choose between the siblings, not again.

'Morgana, it is dangerous. You need protection, you need the persons who loves you to know what is happening' his voice was soft, and he could feel a bit of his old self forming a wise tone in his words.

'No, I can't bother them with that. I don't need any of them stressing themselves because of me. I can handle it myself' her voice was trembling and her eyes holding tears, however, it didn't affected her determinate tone.

Merlin was not sure if that was the best thing to do taking the fact that only by the touch of his skin in hers she seemed to feel something unpleasant. However, he tightened her free hand above the counter and leaned his torso a bit forward to have a better sight of her face.

'They love you. They would never forgive themselves if something bad happens to you without their knowledge. I know, I mean, I could see in this week we met each other that you're a very tough woman. You're independent, smart and a really good friend. But I believe you should let they take care of you a little. No one can pass through all the life troubles entirely alone'

His words brought a bit of nostalgia to himself. He used to think he could carry the world on his shoulders, but the world crashed him down. Alone. That's how he wished to deal with things, and that's how he ended up. However, perhaps it wasn't too late to clean a bit of his mess.

Apparently, his words seemed to have caused some sort of effect on her. Her jaw was drop while a slow tear feel from one of her green eyes. She didn't seem to bother much with his touch anymore, well, at least she was no longer looking to their wrapped hands with a startled expression

Her gaze was fixed at his, and he was not sure what would she do next.

She leaned forward slowly, and soon as he noticed, she was searching for his embrace.

It was an awkward hug though, not because they were feeling uncomfortable with that new situation for them, but because the counter was making it hard to their approaching. However, Morgana didn't seem to bother. Her tears and sobbing seemed to show that the awkwardness between them was not stronger than her need to let her feelings out.

He returned the embrace, not helping but feeling a tight on his chest over the fact that the only two times he wrapped her in his arms were when she was dying, when he was killing her.

He stepped aside of the counter, doing his best to not break the embrace.

After the counter be no longer separating their bodies, she held him even more firmly while her sobbing were getting worse.

Apparently, she was holding that crying for a long time and Merlin was not sure if it had something to do with her past life, or if in this life Morgana didn't have an easy life as well.

Merlin was feeling a weight in his chest, like some part of him wished to cry as well. It was not like he didn't have reasons though, but he tried to keep himself sober while the woman seemed to never wish to break the embrace.

It was weird, he thought. She was willing to not make contact and now she was wrapped in his arms and not letting it go. Even all, Merlin knew how it was to hold yourself for too long, and how it was difficult to stop when the sobbing started. He had have a breakdown two days early, and ironically, it was Morgana who helped him to get through it.

However, Merlin breakdown was not even compared with Morgana's. She seemed like she would never quit crying.

* * *

.

Why was she doing that? Why all those feelings were coming out like that?

All the terrible things that happened in her life were falling down.

The childhood and youth she had to pass fearing that her bad dreams could come true and she could not tell anyone or everyone would think she was crazy or only imagining things. The day that she found out the true cause of her mother death. The day that her father died in her arms because of her.

She tightened her fingers in the young man fabric. A deep pain crossing her stomach, the same pain she had felt before her fever. The same warming, no, burning running inside her body, veins, seeking to get out somehow.

All of this was too much to handle. Too much. And even with a side of her yelling to let go of that man arms, she couldn't. She was not sure why, but it was like she couldn't control her body, like there was a magnet force pulling her to him.

Finally, her other side yelled louder than that strange magnet feeling.

Pushing his body away from hers harshly, she took her bag above the small table and opened the door brusquely. Tears were still falling from her eyes, and she knew it was not the right way to left the place of someone who saved her life the night before. But she couldn't stay there for much longer. It was like two different forces, with completely different wishes were pressing her to do those things. It was like she had no control over her emotions or body anymore, and it made her to feel completely lost.

* * *

.

Merlin weekend had been resumed in cleaning and thinking. He thought about take a walk and visit the Ealdor restaurant again to hopefully see his mother, even from afar, but he decided that this walk could wait. His mind was bursting of complicated thoughts and he feared that see his mother again could leaned him to another breakdown.

The way Morgana had left his apartment was still fixed in his mind. It was far from normal, and he wondered if some part of her memories had returned. It concerned him, a lot. He deeply wished it was not the case.

It was already Monday and he had barely slept thinking about his lately days. He had to search more about Agravaine and Sarrum power over Arthur, and discover what they were planning.

However, he couldn't ignore the fact that Morgana's life was in danger, and that whoever was behind of that attempt of murdering probably had a lot of plans about Avalon.

Morgana, he couldn't wait to go to the office and make sure if her old memories were very lock inside. And even if they were, he still had to talk about her dangerous situation to Arthur. It was a dangerous thing to do, but it was necessary.

Soon as he noticed that it was close to his work time, he took his jacket and walked away from his apartment ready to start his second week as his best friend's assistant.

* * *

.

Morgana was still trying to recover herself from all the disturbing events she had to pass during the last week. She didn't understand why all those things were happening only at once, and she tried her best to have a relaxing weekend.

She couldn't stop thinking about it though, but at least she manage to easy a bit of her fuzzy mind.

However, she was still not sure how she would face the clumsy guy after her suddenly breakdown and rude exit from his apartment. The poor guy had no fault of her problems, even though some part of insisted to say otherwise.

Morgana entered the company office deadly hoping to not see the young man so soon, she still was trying to find the better way to apologize.

Gladly, Gwen was the first face of the morning to notice her presence.

'Good morning, Ms. Evans' mocked the tan woman after stop typing her laptop's keyboard.

'Good morning Ms. Smith' she said in the same mocking tone.

'May I ask your highness how it was your brief night time with the clumsy guy?'

Morgana froze. Everything she could remember about that night was disturbing and unpleasant. However, she couldn't tell a word about it to her friend.

'Okay, so you rather ask me how it was to spend a few minutes of signing papers in the clumsy guy company than ask me if I'm feeling better after a stressful week?' she said in mocking tone, trying to hide her bad feelings towards that night.

Gwen did a small laugh while shaking her head a little absently.

'You're right. Are you feeling better?' she asked.

'Yes' she lied, laying her bag in her table.

She couldn't lie about such thing looking directly to her friends eyes. She wished to tell her the truth, but it would only make her worried and Morgana didn't wish that.

Soon as she sat in her chair, she could see a group of people entering the office.

_Nice! _Apparently, Agravaine decided to get out of his precious cave (the old Avalon main office). Like it was not enough had seen him the day before.

Avalon used to be the biggest water company of all occident, but after the many financial issues that their father had left before dying, the business got drastically worse. They used to have many representatives spread in the United States and the United Kingdoms, but now the only two offices they had left were in New York.

Morgana knew that true reason for Arthur decision to leave Agravaine taking care of things in the old office. It was the office where their father used to work. The place that brought them so many painful memories. The place where their father died.

She held her breath over the memory of that terrible event. She decided to focus her attention in the two men and the unfamiliar girl walking in their direction.

'Good morning, Morgana' Agravaine said with her brother standing by his side.

She was glad in see her brother more often in the office, but she feared the influence that his uncle had on him.

'Your brother told me about all the stress that the company is causing you, and I decided to bring my assistant to help you today' he said, doing a brief pointing gesture to the young woman by his side.

She wasn't tall, and even though her delicate features could tell otherwise, she was probably not much younger than Morgana.

'It was only a brief illness, Agravaine, I appreciate your concern but I believe I'll have to deny it' she said in determinate tone.

Agravaine would not bring his assistant to help her only for her healthy safety, he was up for something, she knew he was.

'Morgana, please, she'll explain you a few things about what Agravaine is planning to show to our patterns' said Arthur, very aware about her distrust towards his uncle.

'I wonder why he can't explain me himself?' she asked, using a provocative eyebrow.

'Because, my dear, I'm going to a reunion in London in three hours, and I need you to be very inform about my plans in our meeting with our patterns in two days' he said in his typical calm tone.

Morgana hated how faked her brother's uncle could be.

Apparently, she had no choice but accept the young woman help. She couldn't blame her by the way, it was Agravaine who she had many reasons to be mad with, not his poor employee.

* * *

.

Merlin could not believe in his own eyes. It had to be her, it had to. Her beautiful dark hair falling a bit under her shoulder. Her wearing was no longer the ripped dress she was wearing in the day she died in his arms. No. The singular green jacket and the black jeans were quite enough to say that she was back as well. But how? Why? He thought that her second chance in life, her final destiny, would be the famous Lady of the Lake.

Even though this question could ruin any hope inside of him, he couldn't help but hold his tears. The woman that he once almost gave up everything for, even his own precious destiny, was standing a few matters away from him.

Suddenly, Agravaine started to walk towards him and Merlin barely moved when the dark haired man passed beside his froze body; he was too busy looking to Freya.

* * *

Apparently, she was Agravaine assistant in this life, and she would pass the day in the company helping Morgana with a few documents and information.

He couldn't help but look at her every time he had a chance. She was there, alive, not as the lake guardian, a spirit, but a skin and bones human being.

'Merlin, I need you to find me those documents' Arthur said giving him a document's list 'Ask Morgana for her office keys, I believe all of those are there'

His boss returned to his office room while his assistant stood in his door still watching the beautiful young assistant helping Morgana in her table.

Once again, he had to swallow his feelings to approach someone he missed so much. He walked much slowly as he could, trying to find a way to not speak much emotionally.

'Morgana, Arthur asked me to find a few documents to him and he told me to ask for your office keys' he manage to say.

He couldn't help but feel awkward while the person he missed so much was standing by his side, certainly unaware of who he was.

Morgana took the keys from her bag and gave it to him.

'Freya, can you go with him and search for those documents I told you early?' she asked to the young woman by his side.

She nodded with a smile and followed him to the looked office door. He was trying his best to cover his emotions, but he was not sure if his trembling hands were helping.

After opening the door and stepping aside to her enter first, he decided to search for the documents that his boss had required, stand there looking to her with wet eyes would probably scare the poor girl.

Soon as he rested his knees close to the document's closet, he heard the soft woman voice utter behind his back:

'I'm glad in see you again, Merlin'

His whole body froze over the mention of his name. His heart beating faster than the usual. He turned his back to see the delicate woman sweetly smiling at him.

'How do you know my name?' it was getting harder to hold his tears.

She kept her soft smile.

'Gwen told me'

Merlin could feel his heart cracking in disappointment, for a moment he thought he would finally be able to talk to someone who truly knew him.

'But that's not why I know your name' she approached him and every second was getting harder to not let his tears fall 'I know you since a long ago, back to Camelot, the place we all has been once'

What was going on there? Was all of that for real? Freya was back, she remembered him, and she would help him.

All that information was too good to be real.

'You're back' he smiled briefly while he could feel a tear falling from his eye.

The woman sweetly wiped it off from his face while wearing a warm glance.

'Not exactly. My second chance was to protect Avalon, be its guardian, this body is merely temporary'

Merlin could feel his heart cracking over that information. For a moment, he thought that he would finally have the chance to be happy with her.

'I don't understand. Why you are Agravaine assistant?' he finally asked, still fuzzy with all that information.

'Around a month ago I felt something different coming from the Avalon water, like a warning. Two days later a found a battle of water in the lake with the mark of a company called Avalon. I searched more about it and I found out it was Arthur's company. I could had searched for you but I was with the feeling that something was wrong, that you had to find him by your own. Soon I discovered that Arthur was in New York I found a way to lead you there somehow. Luckily you were not far'

'Wait, you told Michael to leave me here?' he asked, remembering the good man he had met in Washington, and who had been a good friend during the weeks he passed there.

Michael was a good man, but his past had not been easy. He had involved himself with the wrong persons and it had caused him his own son. For many years, he search for his boy and Merlin only wished to someday he finds him.

'Yes' she answered 'but before that, I managed to find a job as Agravaine assistant. He is the one who Arthur had left in the company charge and I knew you'd find a way to get closer to your friend'

Merlin was impress with that amount of information that he had no clue about.

'Agravaine and Sarrum are planning something of extreme importance Merlin, something that I fear it can affect Arthur's destiny, and not in a good way'

He stopped from breathing for a moment. If that was true, he had to do something about it sooner as possible.

'What did you learn about it during this month?' he decided to ask.

'Not much, but I know that whatever what is they planning, it requires a huge power over the company'

Freya was looking directly in his eyes, her face not much far from his.

'Arthur is planning to sell his part of the company to Sarrum, and it seems that not even his huge percentage is enough for their plan succeed'

Merlin watched her for a moment, while trying to process the information. He was aware of his boss indifference towards his grandfather company, but he didn't know that Arthur didn't care for that enough to simply sell his part.

'Merlin, for what I heard from a bit of Agravaine conversation with Sarrum, the only person between them and the whole ownership of Avalon, is Morgana. Apparently, she's the only Evans who insist in not giving up from the family business'

'No offence, Freya, but I don't care about the company, the only thing I care about is Arthur destiny' he said, too busy with the fact that his boss was about to give up of his own destiny to care about a family memory.

'Can't you see, Merlin? It is the same thing' she said in a firm, but still gentle voice 'Arthur destiny might be an achievement, but it is an achievement for a reason, and this reason is clearly involved with the company future. As long Sarrum and Agravaine not be able to complete their plan, Arthur destiny will be safe'

That painful true was like a sword crossing Merlin's heart. She was right, the last time he was so worried with Arthur's destiny that he forgot what it was truly about. Raise Albion and finish the ban of magic. He had pass so many years dreaming about it, that he ended up forgetting that was for that he was fighting for. He could not make the same mistake again.

'Someone tried to kill Morgana last night' he finally said 'Do you think it was Sarrum?'

She watched him for a few seconds before answer:

'What do you think?'

Merlin knew why she answered him with that question. Hundreds of years ago, after he discovered all the barbarian things that that nasty man did to Morgana and Aithusa, he cried himself to sleep on the lakeside. He could had gone to Gaius arms, but he was too ashamed to face anyone in that time. It was not that his hatred towards Morgana had gone away so suddenly, he still could feel the anger run in through his body every time he remembered his friends faces who died because of her; but he could not stop to feel a massive guilt falling in his shoulders. No one deserved what she passed through, no matter what she had done, she didn't deserve that, and the fact that she did all of that only to protect Aithusa, made him feel like the worst person in the world. Some many bad things that happened in her life was his fault, and when he thought he couldn't have done even more damage on her, he heard about that terrible unfortunate.

For what Merlin had notice, everyone who was back had many similarities with their old selves, and if that was the case, kill someone who is hindering his plans was not such thing coming from Sarrum.

'Why everyone is back?' he decided to ask, after a swallow.

That was a question he was making himself since he had start to meet his old/new friends and enemies.

'Because Albion will finally raise' she answered 'Those people were born to live in the Albion era, that's why they're back, it's their destiny just like is Arthur's, the only difference is that they have other reasons to return, less or more important is not the case'

That explained a lot, Merlin thought. Obviously, Freya wasn't talking about the physical Albion, the now United Kingdom. That name carried so much more meaning to them; it didn't mean a place, but an era. An era that he was not sure what could mean in this modern world but that he knew it could finally bring him peace.

Freya allowed him a time to process all that information. It was quite a lot to think about. However, he decided to continue the conversation himself:

'Why is Morgana the only person who seems to be remembering something?'

Her face formed a slight frown.

'What do you mean?'

'She feels uncomfortable every time she's around me, I can see she feels pain every time I touch her, and for what I've notice, when I use magic too. She had a fever last week when we were alone in the office, and she was feeling a pain that, for what she described, was the same when I killed her so many years ago. She also seems to have a huge connection with Aithusa, but at least that I can understand'

Freya's reaction to his frenetically speech was quite confusing for him. She did a small chuckle while shaking her head absently.

'You might had got younger, but you can't help with your grumpiness, don't you?' she asked, for his surprise.

He didn't answer, but even with the whole tension of that conversation, he was glad he had managed to make her laugh a little.

'Morgana is different from the others, Merlin' she finally said 'She's a magic creature, just like you and me'

Merlin frowned.

'You might had killed her with the Excalibur, but just as the others, she was born to live in the Albion era' she continued 'Even with a new body, she still have the same soul, and just like you, her magic is deeply connected with it'

He watched her for a few seconds.

'If that's true why the things seems get drastically worst and she's around me?'

Freya took a time to answer.

'You were the last face she saw, the last human touch she felt before dying, am I wrong?' her voice was full of sympathy and knowledge.

He accented with his head a little sadly. Kill Morgana gave him no pleasure, but he had to admit it brought him relief. After her death, he and Gwen had to face many other enemies, but at least neither of them felt like a known stranger.

'Merlin I know she wasn't the first or even the last person who ever died in your arms' her voice was soft and sad, and he could feel his heart cracking over that reminder 'But she's different from the others, you both brings the essence of magic into yourselves. You both has magic deeply connected with your own existence; that's why no one ever heard of sorceress more powerful than you. You both represents magic itself'

After many years walking alone around the world, after the many stories he saw raising about him and his friends, most of them mere fiction inspired in a hiding truth, and a few of them bringing a certain reference from the prophecies that were never completed; Merlin noticed that his magic and Morgana's were always connected. As enemies or not, they were always there to fill the magic part of the story.

'Do you think that her memories can come back as well?' he asked, wishing only a 'no' as answer.

'I don't know, for what you had told me it's not only her magic that seem knows you better' she said for his unfortunate.

'I should keep distance, then. The last thing I wish is to deal with an evil witch from the 21ts century'

Freya did a small chuckle while shaking her head again.

'Merlin, even if her memories come back, we're not sure how she'll react about all of this. We must not forget that she has a new life now. That she is someone different now. And either way, you're the only one who knows what is in fact going on. If Sarrum succeed in taking her life, Albion destiny will be in huge danger'

'Not necessarily' he hurried to say 'I can find a way to convince Arthur to sell his part'

An almost sad smile formed in her lips.

'Do you really want to leave her alone?'

Merlin felt his lungs stop working for a moment. Freya knew him too well, even though they only had seen each other faces only a few times. She knew him not for the rare times they talked, but for the long hours he cried and talked about his feelings in the lakeside hoping to Arthur be listening, hoping to someone be listening, and he knew she was.

He was not sure if it was wise to do such thing in the middle of a conversation with that much importance, but for a moment, he didn't care. He only wished to do it before she was gone forever again and he could never be able to kiss her at least one more time.

They could've been happy together, but he knew they never would. She was one more painful 'what if' to his list, a list that his heart knew too well. All the ways his life could have followed, but in the end he was caught by a lonely and dark path.

Merlin could feel a tear falling in his face while their lips were pressed together. He knew it would not last, he knew it could not last.

'Freya, I was wondering if you could...'

A voice faded a few matters away from them and they pulled back almost unconsciously. They both stood there looking to each other for a few seconds before they turn their faces to the third person in the room.

Three of them visibly uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the situation.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...' Morgana was visibly too flustered to finish the phrase.

'I'm sorry Ms. Evans, I'll give a look in these papers for you' said Freya, a little shyly, gently taking the papers from the fell jaw woman.

'That was exactly what I was about to ask you' Morgana smiled nervously 'Thank you'

Freya nodded and step away from the office.

Embarrassment filled the room. Merlin was still looking to the place where the delicate woman had faded away a few seconds early, but he still could see Morgana gaze to the ground, visibly avoiding his.

She slowly approached the table beside him.

'You know, you don't need to worry, I won't tell a thing about it to Arthur' she said in gentle tone, but he still could feel a certain embarrassment coming from her words.

He didn't answer. All that conversation he had with Freya had left him too fuzzy to think better about the consequences of what Morgana had just saw.

'And I won't tell anything to Agravaine as well' she completed.

'Thank you' he said, finally looking to her.

There was a glance of sympathy in her eyes, and he was not sure why she was looking at him like that until the moment he noticed his cheeks were wet, so he presumed he was looking like someone who has been crying, what was the truth.

He still could feel his chest heavy over all the emotions he had felt a few moments early.

'From where do you know her?' she asked in a casual tone.

'Why do you presume I know her?' he asked chuckling while shaking his head absently.

'You're crying'

He smiled nervously while changing his gaze to the door. How would he make up a good lie when his head was too cloudy about everything he had heard in that morning?

'I met her, years ago. We were younger and...'

'She was your high school girlfriend?' she completed keeping a gentle tone.

Merlin nodded. That was probably the best modern metaphor he could find to explain his relationship with Freya in that moment. Young love. That fitted them quite well actually.

'We passed a time together' he started gazing to the ground absently.

Merlin had told his history with Freya for a few persons along the years, per times as an advice tool, per times to only get it off from his chest; but except for Gaius and Gwen, he had never told anyone from the Camelot time about his relationship with the druid girl. It was something so personal and painful that he decided to keep in secret most of the time. By the way, he needed to give Morgana an explanation; and get a bit of it off from his chest after his conversation with Frey sounded like something very welcome.

'It was complicated though, it was a secret relationship, let's say' he smiled sadly 'We even planned to run away, but it didn't work out'

It always hurt to remember that day. He thought he could run from all the responsibilities of his destiny, perhaps not forever, but for time enough. He thought he could be happy with her, he could help her and both of them would live happily ever after. But instead of a fairy tale ending, he got a Greek tragedy.

'What about now?' Morgana asked wearing a soft motivated smile.

It was weird having that conversation with her, but he appreciated her willing to help. Her memories should never return, or all those comforting conversations could turn in hateful words and attempts of murdering. He was too old to deal with all of that again, he thought.

'Things are complicated, perhaps now even worst'

He pulled away from the table he was half sitting while looking to the closet full of papers he still had to find.

'Well, I believe I should go back to working. Arthur will probably send me to the gallows if I don't find his papers soon' he said, trying to smile casually.

'You're right' she took a time to say 'I should leave you alone with your searching then'

Before the woman cross the door, he decided to say:

'Morgana'

The woman stopped, taking a time before turn her face to him again.

'Thank you'

* * *

.

All she could do was smile to him before leave the office. For some reason his voice calling her name while she walked away sounded oddly familiar, and she couldn't help but shiver before turn back to hear his acknowledgment.

She could have apologized as she was planning since the begin of the morning, but she decided that at least try to comfort him a little was better than talk about her own problems again.

There was so much she didn't know about that guy.

'Morgana, are you okay?' she heard Gwen voice bringing her back to the reality.

'Of course' she said with a brief smile while sitting in her chair 'Why are you asking me that?'

'I don't know, you seem pale, I mean, more than the usual'

Morgana didn't answer, only wore her glasses while taking a few of papers to keep with her work.

'What happened in there? I saw Freya leaving your office a little awkwardly and now it was you who left it strangely'

Tell Gwen that she just saw the clumsy guy kissing Agravaine's assistant could finally free her from her friend cupid mission or make it even worst. Either way, she decided to not tell her, it was his life and she didn't think it was right to talk about it with others without his permission, not even to Gwen. Moreover, she had no interests in doing it by the way.

Gwen watched something over her shoulder. Apparently, the clumsy guy had finally left her office room and she was deeply hoping to him not return her keys in that moment.

Unfortunately, a few seconds later she could hear him getting closer with fast steps.

'Thank you for the keys' he said a little awkwardly.

Morgana could see her friend eyebrow arch while the young man stood by her side visibly awkward and shyly peering the girl in the other side of the office.

'You're welcome' she answered with a brief smile while taking the keys he just rested above the table.

She was glad he had rested it in there, even after the confusing embrace they had in the day before, she still had problems in touching his skin. Actually, she still felt uncomfortable with his presence; even though she had to admit she was starting to get used with it.

After walking away, Morgana could see Gwen glancing to the guy and right after to the girl from afar.

'Guinevere' Morgana said above the glasses while her friend changed her gaze to her 'Work'

Gwen finally came back to work, not before giving her an arch smile, of course.

* * *

.

Merlin had pass the day thinking about everything he had learn in the morning. Arthur's behavior was far from what it should be, and his destiny was in a huge danger. Whatever objective Arthur had to conquer now, it seemed that Avalon was his way to get to it, and Sarrum and Agravaine were a huge problem to them.

Merlin needed to change his boss mind about the company, but for that, he needed time.

As long Morgana was safe and clueless about her old memories, Merlin could manage a way to keep both siblings in the company charge, and for that, he needed to gain both of their trust. He seemed to be walking to the right direction in that point, but things always insisted in not be so simple. It seemed like destiny was always trying to make him choose between Arthur and Morgana, and he knew very well the consequences it could bring.

However, he decided to only bother with it later. Freya was still there, walking, talking and breathing in his sight, and even though he knew it wouldn't last, he would try to enjoy her company the best that he could.

'Merlin' he heard his boss call him from his table 'I only have a few things to do here, so I'll no longer need your services for today'

'So you're dismissing me for today?' asked Merlin a little incredulous.

'That was exactly what I just said, you idiot! Now go before regret it' his boss said in his typical stressful tone.

Merlin really missed Arthur teasing with him, so he smile while taking his jacket.

Perhaps that was the best moment to talk about the attempt of murdering against Morgana, but Merlin decided he still needed a plan to get a step forward about this subject. He would tell his boss about it, but he needed to think better about how he would do that without breaking Morgana's trust.

'Have a good night, sir' Merlin said preparing himself to leave

'Merlin, wait' his boss said 'Do you have any news about our plan?'

_Great. _Now he had no choice but decide the next step.

He looked back to the entrance of the office, and sighed in relief when he saw Morgana walking towards Arthur's office room. At least now they would not be able to keep with that conversation.

'Arthur, I'm already going, do you need any other document from my office?' she asked joining Merlin in the office door.

'No, I don't, all the documents I need are already here' he answered giving a brief glance to his papers.

'Well, sir, I'm already going, I still have to feed my cat' said Merlin, trying to leave before the undesirable subject came back.

'Wait, you have a cat?'

'Yes, sir. And if I don't go home now the poor thing will die hungry'

He smiled awkwardly to the two frowned siblings before leaving the place with quick steps.

* * *

Merlin was sitting on the stairs in front the building waiting for Morgana or Freya leave its entrance. He still had to convince Morgana to talk to Arthur about her risk of life, and he would not leave that place until he talked to Freya again.

It didn't take much time until Morgana leave the building with her car keys in hands.

'Morgana' he hurried to say following the woman down the not long stairs.

She turned to him with a frown.

'I thought you had to feed Aithusa' she said in a slightly tone of concern.

Was she really thinking that he would leave the cat hungry?

'She'll be okay, I just needed an excuse to leave before you to we have the chance to talk without the risk of anyone hear our conversation'

Morgana nodded, apparently aware of what was he talking about.

'I'm sorry for the other day' she said, and he could see the effort she was doing to continue 'I shouldn't have left your place like that; it was not fair and it was not right'

Her eyes were wet, and she seemed mean what she was saying.

Merlin feared how much effect he could have on her. He feared that only his presence could make her memories and magic return, but he could not keep distance no matter how risky that was. Freya was right, he needed Morgana to protect Avalon from Sarrum' and Agravaine' hands, he needed Morgana to gain Arthur trust, no matter how risky that was, he needed to be close to her.

'It's okay, Morgana' he said after swallow 'You were not feeling well, I completely understand that'

'Stop it' she said shaking her head a little frantically 'You don't need to be so nice, I don't deserve any of your kindnesses

He was not sure why she was telling him these things. She hadn't done anything bad to him to be telling him that. Merlin froze. Were her memories somehow coming back?

'Why are you saying these things?' he dedecied to ask.

Morgana swallow. She seemed be fighting with herself to say something.

'I don't know' she whispered visibly confused.

Her painful features only made his chest feel even heavier. He had no idea what was going on in her mind, but it was clear that she was inner struggling with her feelings. Memories, nightmares, sensations, whatever was making her to tell him those words, were probably killing her inside.

'Morgana, I…' he was not sure what to say, and after see Freya walking down the stairs he got even more clueless.

Morgana turned her back to see what or who he was looking over her shoulder.

'You should talk to her' she said, her voice soft but still weak.

'You can't go home alone' he said still watching Freya.

'Do you see that guy in the car across the street?' Morgana asked pointing with her head to the black car a bit away from them.

He nodded his head.

'I have a friend who works to the FBI and she has a trustful friend who works as a disguised personal security' her voice was still low, but she seemed to feeling better.

'So he's this friend of hers?'

'Yes' she nodded 'I might be a stubborn, but I'm no suicidal'

She smiled at him and he returned it with a nod. At least now he didn't have to worry about her safety that much.

'Good luck' she told him after giving a fast glance to Freya, who was waiting for him in front the building.

Merlin waited Morgana enter the car and drive away with the black car following her right after.

'I believe things are not going that bad' he heard a soft voice behind his back.

He turned his face to see her beautiful delicate features looking back at him with a brief smile. She was standing by his side and he could not believe she was indeed there.

'I wished you could stay' he said with his chest still heavy.

'I had my chance to live, Merlin, and I had my second chance as well' she explained in a careful tone 'Avalon is my home now, it's part of me. I also wished I could stay here with you, but perhaps it's for the best'

Merlin frowned at her and he could feel his eyes wetting.

'For the best? How can you say that?' he felt his voice trembling.

'Merlin I'm not saying it was a good thing' she shook her head and now it was her who was holding a cry 'but we can't live in a past that never existed and never will'

His gaze was fixed on hers, and he could feel his tears falling slowly in his face.

'I'm dead, and it is for the best for both of us to accept that' her voice was trembling voice and there were tears falling in her face as well.

Merlin felt an unbearable tight in his chest. Her words were like knifes cutting deep his heart.

They both stood there looking to each other, and the pain was visibly crushing both of them.

'I love you' he whispered, words almost not coming out.

The young woman stepped closer to him, her eyes full of sadness, sympathy and he could even say, hope. She rested her hand in his cheek and leaned forward slowly until her lips were gently pressed against his. A bit warm crossed his heart, and after a few seconds, she pulled back before saying in a trembling and kind voice:

'I wished I could stay here with you forever, but I don't belong here'

'I can't keep with it, Frey. I can't keep walking alone. I need you, I love you' his crying was getting worst, and he could barely think straight in his words.

Her lips formed a sad smile, and she wiped the tears on his face before whisper gently:

'Then love someone else'

After that, she faded away; and no matter how cold the night and the truth could be to him, those small moments with Freya felt like a warm embrace while he cried alone in the street.

* * *

.

Arthur had asked Gwen to wait until Morgana leave. He didn't wish to bother his sister with his problems even more, and he was glad that her friend was in agreement with his decision.

Guinevere has always been an admirable person and an amazing friend to Morgana as well. However, her temper could be quite explosive sometimes, and he always found it a bit funny the fact that such a sweet and smiling woman as her could go to a fearless tiger when there was need; and it seemed that this tiger had a thing to show its claws to him.

After lock his office room, he walked towards the table where the woman was probably texting someone.

Arthur laid a check in her table, and stood there already waiting for her disapproval speech. It was a little odd to admit it, but he kind of enjoyed watch her temper behavior.

'I'm sorry, I thought I was very clear when I said I don't wish any of your money' she frowned and her tone was full of determination.

'I'm aware of that' he said in a calm tone 'That's merely to pay your towed car cost. As you can see, the check is blank'

The woman changed her gaze to the paper, and he hurried to say:

'Please, don't feel like I'm trying to pay you for had helped me, I'm merely trying to ease a bit of the trouble I gave you'

She reflected a little. That woman was very proud, he noticed.

'I'll accept it, but only because if it was not for you my car would've never been towed' she took the paper above the table and he couldn't help but smile over her giving up.

After keeping the paper in her bag, she stood up straightening the purse strap in her shoulder.

There was a slight awkward silence filling the place, and he stepped aside giving her passage to walk to the office door. They walked along to the elevator while the silence remained.

Arthur had never passed too much time alone with his sister's babbling friend, and it was even annoying how quiet she could be sometimes; it was not a surprise she was Lancelot's girlfriend. Thinking better, there were a few times where they were left alone; but neither of them were pleasant circumstances, so the silence seemed always remain between the two of them.

'Is Morgana feeling better?' he decided to ask while the elevator led them downstairs.

'She's your sister, why are you asking me that?' she said with a small chuckle.

'You don't need to be rude, you know Morgana and I have a complicated relationship' he said feeling a bit insulted.

Arthur knew he had made a mistake, but he had done everything he could to make it up to her, so why she insisted in be so rude every time he said something?

The woman chuckled while shaking her head absently. It didn't seem a sarcastic laugh though, or even anything that could be considered rude, which made him even more confused.

'Why are laughing at me?' he asked with a frown.

She laughed a little more before answer:

'You're just like your sister'

_Okay_, now that woman was confusing him even more.

'That's why you're always arguing. You both are stubborn who always overreact over things with a grumpy frown' she said still smiling.

Arthur watched her for a while, not helping but keeping the 'grumpy frown' in his brow.

Was she being nice to him, or only mocking his behavior? Whatever was the answer, deep down, he was kind of enjoying her sense of humor.

The elevator stopped, and he took a time to process the fact he had to leave the place.

They walked to the building exit, and after they were already in the outside, he turned to her asking:

'Do you wanna a ride?'

'No, thank you, I'm already with my car' she said, probably searching for her car keys in her bag.

'Good' he said, not sure what else he could say.

She took the keys and looked back at him. Another awkward silence seemed hunt them again.

He never understood why, but he always felt something familiar about her. Of course they met each other since kid, but she was always only his sister's best friend, or his best friend's girlfriend; they were never close, but it was odd how he felt like some part of him knew her better.

'Goodnight, Arthur' she said with a brief and slight awkward smile while walking back.

'Goodnight, Guinevere' he said, before watch her walk away.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad in see you like their relation in this story, I hope you like them in this chapter as well**

**Meli: Thank you! I'm already planning a few things about those two. They're really important to this story.**

* * *

**To the next chapter: I have something very especial planned to the next one, that's all I can say, I'm sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE HIATUS!**

**It had been a LONG time since I updated it and I'm truly sorry guys.**

**Unfortunately this chapter isn't very long, however I promise I'll keep writing this story.**

**I hope someone still wishes to keep reading it.**

**I'm sorry for the errors, I hope you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: Hard decisions

Merlin was still confused about what happened the day before. He had the chance to hold her Freya in his arms, and his heart was still aching over the fact that it would probably be the last time.

However, even with all that pain, he still had to decide what he would do next about Arthur and Morgana. He needed both of the siblings trusting him, but how would he gain their trust when Merlin was always having to choose between one of them?

Merlin thought about that the whole night, even though his heart was still aching over Freya. After a whole night of hard thinking, he decided he'd find a way to convince Morgana to tell the truth to her brother.

He had his breakfast, took his jacket, and crossed his apartment door ready to start his day of work. He had a lot of work to do, and it didn't necessarily had something to do with the company's papers.

Merlin was not sure about how he would convince Morgana to tell the truth to her brother; she seemed quite reluctant about it, and he still had to find a way to talk to her alone before Arthur come to the office. If his boss went there before he convinced her, things would get even more complicate, perhaps impossible to deal with without causing a certain damage in his relationship with one of the them.

A few employees were already in the office when he walked in, and he was glad to see Morgana and Gwen resting their coffees in their respective tables. Apparently, they had just arrived as well.

'Good morning' he said nicely approaching the two young ladies.

Gwen answered him with her now typical energetic smile, while Morgana only nodded with a brief smile while sitting in her chair. It seemed like even though they were getting closer, his presence still seem to feel unpleasant for her, and he feared what consequences it could bring to her memories and magic.

'Uh, Morgana, can I talk to you for a moment?' he asked ready to start with his plan before it was too late 'Alone?' he add wishing to her understand the subject of the conversation.

She finally looked up at him, her gaze bringing a slight of awkwardness. The woman nodded before standing up.

'Follow me' she said not looking at him and he followed her to somewhere he presumed it was her office.

* * *

.

Morgana couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about that situation, not that Gwen arch smile had made her feel any better. Even though she was getting used to that guy presence, some part of her still felt something unpleasant when she was close to him.

They entered the office room and she closed its door a little slowly. She was still hesitant about being alone with that guy, and the fact she had seen him kissing Agravaine's assistant in that very same place the day before brought her even more embarrassment.

Still, no matter how much awkwardness the mention of that moment could bring to both of them, she was deeply wishing that that would be the subject of that talk. Help the clumsy guy with his romantic life was definitely more welcome than talk about her attempt of murdering.

She froze over the memory of that disturbing event.

'I was thinking about what you told me last night' he started, and she was still not sure what was he referring about 'I'm glad you had hired a personal security, but I believe it's still risky to not tell to the people close to you what is going on'

For some reason, his insistence was irritating her. She steeped closer to him, impatiently.

'I'm sorry, I know you saved my life but it gives you no right to tell me what to do with my life' her words were harsh, and she suddenly felt like perhaps it was too much.

What annoyed Morgana the most was not the fact that she was simply mad at him for something that was clearly for her own sake. What made her feel even madder, not with him, but with herself, was the fact that she had no reasons to feel all those bad feelings towards that guy. She tried to shake those terrible thoughts off, but deep down she could feel a very dark side of her wishing to see that assistant head off his neck.

Her whole body froze for a moment, and she could swear she would faint. How could she think such a terrible and disturbing thing? How could she find in herself to wish something so cruel? What sort of monster had locked inside of her?

'Morgana, are you okay?' he asked in a tone of concern.

She was still standing, but she noticed that her hands were shaking and she felt tears falling down her face. When had she started crying? For how long she was looking at him?

'I'm sorry' she whispered while a tear fail from her eye 'I didn't mean to be so cruel'

He frowned, and she noticed a confusion in his eyes. She was not apologizing for her harsh words, but for her awful thoughts, and it was obvious he had no clue about it.

'Morgana, it's okay. It's completely understandable for you to get mad at me for I be intruding your life like this' he said, carefully.

'You don't understand' she shook her head 'I can't tell them the truth, not yet'

Her words almost didn't slip from her mouth. She hated how she looked like this to him so many times. How fragile and weak she was always acting close to that strange man. Yet, she had no choice when everything seemed to fall apart every time she was close to that guy.  
He stepped closer, his face caring a gaze of sympathy and hesitation.

'They love you' he said, and she could clearly remember he saying those very same words to her two days before 'I know they would rather get worried than leave you alone in a situation like this'

His words sounded so full of wisdom, and he sounded a lot older than he usually sounded. However, it was still hard to her believe in the honestly of his feelings, even though she knew this sensation came from a cruel and dark side of her confused mind.

She stepped closer, and the magnet feeling seemed to had returned to her a bit. Her breathing got heavier and she deeply wished to not have another breakdown. Why she always had to fell those strange feelings when she was near to that guy?

The magnet feeling made her give another step forward, and once again she was not sure what her mind would come up with next. Her eyes were fixed on his, and she could feel an unbearable pain crossing her stomach again; it was not a physical pain though, it felt more like a memory, a painful memory that she was not sure from where it came from.

'I'm not alone' she said trying to ignore all the battles happening in her mind, and focus in their conversation 'I have Mithian, and I have you'

There was a certain puzzle in his eyes, and he seemed surprised over her statement. She was not sure why he was looking at her like that, she could understand that he was confused about who Mithian could be, she didn't mention her friend's name the night before anyways, but why were his eyes so sad and wet?

'Please, don't tell anything to Arthur or Gwen. I can't worry them about it for now'

It sounded more like a pleading than she wished it to sound, and she could see an almost painful look in the guy's face. Whatever was going on there, both of them seemed to be feeling a certain familiar sensation over that confidence moment.

Deep down Morgana knew it was a bad idea trusting that man, but she tried to shake off those bitter feelings and give the poor guy a chance. He hadn't done anything to give her a reason to not trust him. Actually, all he had done only proved that opposite of it until that moment.

Morgana was feeling slightly better, but now it was her brother assistant who seemed to be about to cry.

'I promise' he said, and she noticed the strength he used to utter those two words.

Morgana did her best to give him a comforting smile. She had no clue why he was acting like that, perhaps that conversation was bringing him some painful memory. Who knew? She knew so little about that guy.

'Merlin!' a voice yelled from outside the office.

'I think my king is calling' he joked with a brief smile, but she noticed how sad he still looked.

'I can ask him to give you a break' she said over the fact that he didn't seem well.

'I'm okay, don't worry' he smiled shaking his head a little casually 'I'll be okay as long he don't sees me here with you'

Morgana frowned. What was he talking about?

* * *

.

Merlin was completely fuzzy. His body was feeling numb and he was not sure how his tears hadn't fall from his eyes yet. Morgana was there, once again asking him for confidence, and once again, he was not sure what to do. She trusted him her secret, but this time he couldn't hold this to himself. It didn't matter if she was safe or if she had a friend that she had already confide her secret, even though Merlin was finding it incredibly odd how Mithian and Morgana were such close friends in this life. Still, Merlin had to tell the truth to Arthur. He was his friend, his best friend, and he had a deal with him. Merlin feared the consequences it could bring, and deep down he knew the damage it could bring. However, if he managed to tell Arthur the truth without Morgana's knowledge, he would be able to keep both of the siblings trust. No, Merlin. It won't work. You know it won't. Merlin could feel his conscious yelling at him inside his head, but he had no better option to take in such a small time. If Arthur discovered he knew about Morgana and hadn't tell him, his destiny and his friendship with his boss and once king would be in great risk. He knew that the same thing suited Morgana, but his mind was made up. He had to take the risk, he would take the risk and he would have to convince himself it his better option.

Merlin looked up to see a slightly confused Arthur looking at him with a frown. Apparently, he had unconsciously walked out from Morgana office and made his way to his boss one, without paying much attention to his presence.

'Are you okay, Merlin? First I can't find you in the office in the right time, even though it's pretty normal coming from you, and now you open the door with a face of someone who seem had seen a ghost' his boss mocked, but Merlin could feel a slightly honest concern coming from his words.

The assistant closed the door behind his back. He had to tell him the true before thinking too much about it. He knew it was a subject that needed to be thought carefully, but he'd get crazy if this doubt hunted him for much longer.

'I have something to tell you' he said, ready to start his speech.

Arthur almost comical frown changed for a concerned one. He stood from his chair carefully not changing his gaze from his tense assistant.

'What happened?' Arthur asked.

Merlin swallow, he had forgot how hard it was to make his own hard decisions. During the years, he was the one who advised, not the one who followed it. Even though this time he was not sure if he was following his own advices.

'Merlin, you're scaring me, what happened?' Arthur's tone was a mixture of concern and anxiety 'Did something happened to you in your way to the office?'

Merlin couldn't help but feel a bit of gladness warming his heart. It seemed like even though they were not close yet, Arthur already cared about him and he couldn't be happier about the fact that some part of his king heart there was still a brief memory of his clumsy servant.

'Say something, you idiot!' his boss yelled loud enough to wake him from his thoughts.

'No, sir; I'm okay' he hurried to say 'It's not about it I wish to talk to you'

Arthur leaned back, and sighed briefly.

'It's about your sister'

His eyes wined a bit, but soon he changed his eyes to the table where he started organizing his papers a bit absently.

'Morgana is already in the office, whatever you have to say about her... Why the hell you're so pale?' he asked, comically frowning at him.

Merlin gave a careful step forward. He had to be careful to convince his boss to not tell Morgana about anything he was about to say.

'Your sister asked me to not tell you this, but we made a deal and I own you my honestly, and mostly importantly, it is her safety on the line, so unfortunately I have no choice but-'

'Stop blabbing, Merlin, tell me what's going on'

Merlin only hoped Morgana could not hear her brother yells from the other side of the office. He had to be quick or it could be too late.

'Someone is trying to kill your sister'

Arthur's eyes wined more than ever. His face caring surprise, but also concerned. Merlin took time to notice that his confused frown was not for him, but for something behind his shoulder.

He turned his back to the now opened door to face a devastated but still bitter Morgana.

'You lied to me' she said greeting her teeth, while there was a tear rolling down her face.

Her gaze was harsh, but also full of disappointment. There were a mixture of feelings in her features that made Merlin feel concerned and guilty at the same time.

'I knew I couldn't trust you, I knew you didn't care about me'

His body was frozen over the memory all of this was giving him. Soon as she noticed his agape and speechless reaction, she turned back and practically ran to the office entrance. Her hand in her hair, a familiar sign of confusion that not even a thousand years allowed him to forget. No, it was exactly like the night she left Gaius chambers so many years ago, and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise, deep down he knew that that was the moment he had left Morgana run off from his fingers forever. They could've been friends instead of enemies, but he couldn't find strength enough to tell her about the true, to pull her closer instead of letting her go.

'Morgana, wait' he yelled, apparently not loud enough, his throat was holding it too tight.

That was it? He would lost the chance to make it up to her again? Merlin didn't think that her loss of trust on him could turn her evil like the last time, by the way he was only one of her deceptions, perhaps the only the one who could had have helped instead of hurt, but he was. However, he couldn't take the risk, he would not watch her leaving without a try, not again.

'Wait, Merlin, perhaps it'd be better if...'

He would not wait to hear his boss advice. He knew that not run after Morgana could be worse. And even if it didn't make any difference, this time he would not let her go without really trying.

The elevator was already closing, and he'd never reach it time. Luckily, the other elevator opened, and he ran the most that he could to enter it in time. There were a few persons inside it, and he noticed it had a lot of stops before the bottom floor. Merlin knew what use magic could cause on Morgana, but he needed to reach her in time.

Thanks to his magic, he got in the bottom floor fast enough and left it while leaving the elevator people a bit confused about the possible elevator "damage". Merlin deeply wished to her had gone to that floor, and couldn't help but feel relieved after seeing a dark haired woman walking with fast steps to the outside of the building.

'Morgana, wait! Let me explain it' Even if she had heard him, she paid no attention, and that not impressed him even a bit. Morgana was fast, and he still was not sure how she had got so quickly to the bottom floor. He was already running down the short stairs when he reached an enough distance of her.

'Morgana, please'

Merlin felt his heart stopping while a random car invaded the sidewalk hitting Morgana away. Everything happening in slow motion in front of him.

* * *

They were seating while waiting for any new about Morgana state. Three of them in an apparent eternal silence while visibly drowned by concern.  
What the hell had happened? Morgana was not even crossing the street to be hit like that. No. It was not an incident, it was Sarrum doing, that Merlin was sure.

The warlock was completely cloudy by anger and guilty, all of this was too much to his heart and mind. It was not like he was not used to it though.  
He knew something bad was about to happen, deep in his heart he knew that break Morgana trust could cause terrible consequences, but he didn't know it'd happen so fast and which consequences it could bring.

Now, not only his destiny could be ruined, but the chance to make it up with the woman he caused so much pain as well. It was not like she hadn't cause him a lot of damage as well, after all, she was the reason why so many of his friends died; she was the reason why Arthur died. I didn't matter if it was Mordred the one who crossed the sword into Arthur's body; she was the one to truly blame. She was the villain of this story after all, right? No. If there's something Merlin learned after so many years was that life was not so black and white, that every human being (or so) brought good and bad inside their heart, and it was their life choices who truly defined them, no matter how sometimes other people decisions also had a big part on it. Taking those facts, Merlin felt no better than Morgana, she let darkness coming in, but he did as well, and he could remember clearly the moment when darkness seemed to find a better place in both of their hearts. The venom not only poised Morgana's body in that tragic day, but both of the sorceress hearts as well.

Merlin held his grip over the memory of Morgana body's being thrown away. It would be the third time he would see her dying, and even though this time he was not holding her in his arms after he poised or stabbed her, he could still feel blame crossing his heart. This time he had no excuses, no reasons to see her dying. No, this time he needed her alive, this time he could accept the fact that he wished her alive. It didn't change the facts though, her life was in danger, and even though it was not as direct as the other times, he still felt blame crossing his already tired heart.

Merlin spied through his shoulder wishing to shake off his thoughts a bit by noticing the world around him. It didn't helped though, his two companies seemed even more cloudy than him, and by dry and silent tears he noticed how bonded they were to the dark haired woman. It was more than clear how much they cared about Morgana, and how she cared about them as well; it warmed Merlin's heart, but it also made him feel even more guilty and concern. Lost their bonds with Morgana was something very painful to the once and future king and queen so many years ago, even though they never really said it out loud, just like Merlin himself, they missed the old and kind Lady Morgana, and they would give almost anything to have her back. They had her now, even though her memories had a risk to come back, they had her, but now the chance to them rise together, to be happy together, was about to fade. No, Merlin couldn't let this happen, he had gave up on Morgana too many times, and he could not do that again.

After long minutes of waiting, the old image of Gaius approached them with slow steps. His eyebrows typically raised, but Merlin could notice a certain gloominess in his eyes.

'How is she?' Gwen almost jumped from her chair, her voice fading in an almost whisper like her throat was too tired of crying.  
Gaius gave a brief gaze to Arthur, who was still sitting with his elbows rested on his knees and hands hiding his mouth; his wet and red eyes never leaving the ground.

'I fear Morgana's situation is really delicate' Gaius started, making Merlin's heart tight by what could come next 'she got a head trauma, we're not sure what sort of consequences it will bring but we're trying to maintain our focus on her surviving. All I can say is to keep hope'

The news about Morgana's state had got all the three of them. Arthur was still quiet and silent but soon as he heard about his sister condition he managed to walk away from them, and Merlin knew exactly for what. Gwen's reaction was not very different, she didn't hide her crying as his blonde friend, but she remained quiet and shocked until a little after Gaius give them a warm glance and walk away.

She turned her face to him, and her eyes cracked his heart even more, not that he thought it was possible.

He was ready to cheer her up, to say that her best friend would be okay, but anything could get out of his throat. Merlin, as his other two best friends, was not being able to do much except give up on the insistence of the tears falling down his face. He could feel his expression stern, perhaps shamed, because he knew all of this was his fault. He had ruined Morgana's life so many times, and now he had done that once again. How could he be such an idiot? How could he betray her again? He knew he should follow his extinct, his own advices, but it seemed not even a thousand years were enough to stop his confusions and fears towards his destiny. He spent so many years advising others; why in the world he couldn't follow his own advices? Or was that indeed for the best? No. He thought shaking his head absently, and soon as he raised his head, he noticed that his broken friend was no longer there.

* * *

Merlin's head was too fuzzy to have a better vision of how bad the situation truly was. It was like his mind was too cloudy to pay attention to the actual reality. He decided to search for one of his friends in somewhere of the hospital, but his search (and his heart) stopped in the moment he saw a familiar pale woman sleeping serenely in a hospital bed through the room glass. It didn't matter how many years ago it was, he could still remember the many times he saw her weak, and even lifeless body laid down because of him.

'They said we should not lost hope' he heard Gwen's voice beside him, she was already standing in front the glass when he absently walked closer "They said the same thing before my father died'

Her eyes were glued on the unconscious woman behind the glass, and even though Merlin didn't know much about Gwen's life in this new time, he could feel how much impact her father's dead had cause on her.

'Morgana is tough' he said trying to not fail his voice 'She won't leave us so easily'

Merlin was not sure if Gwen would buy his words; after all, to her he only had met them for two weeks. However, Merlin decided to only leave it that way, aware that that was the truth. Friend or enemy, Morgana was always coming back to them, even now in this second chance. She certainly was a survivor, he had only met a few persons who could pass for what Morgana did the way that she did. Enemy or not, Merlin always admired her strength. He only hoped this would be only one more battle that she would survive. He only hoped he hadn't screwed her over once again.

* * *

The wait was long, longer than they could handle. Merlin was sitting in the hospital couch with an apprehensive Gwen by his side. She was visibly tired, her face still wet by her tears, and neither of them had strength or courage enough to utter a single word to each other. There was still no sign of Arthur, and Merlin was starting to get worry about it.

There were a few armed guards standing close to Morgana's door when they left the glass window, and Merlin presumed it had something to do with Morgana's apparent 'incident'. It was clear it was Sarrum's doing, at first he thought it was only a tragic coincidence the car had lost its control, but the driver didn't stop to help the damaged woman and thinking better it was quite weird how the car only hit Morgana and right after the driver seemed to had returned his control over the car. It was too early to get into concrete conclusions, but there had to be a reason for those guys be standing there.

'Mithian told me it wasn't an incident' said Gwen like she was reading his mind 'That car hit Morgana in purpose; there are people trying to hurt her'

'I know' he said observing the ground absently.

He didn't move his had to watch her, but he still could feel the surprised gaze she was giving him.

'How? I mean, no one knew. Morgana didn't tell anyone-'

'I was with her the first time they attempted to kill her' he said trying to cease a bit of her confusion.

Gwen's eyes wined, her mouth a bit agape.

'Why didn't you tell us anything?'

'I wished, I truly did, but Morgana made me promise that I wouldn't tell anything until she did that herself'

His friend watched him for a while.

'I broke my promise, though' he continued 'and now she's like this'

Merlin chest ached over all those painful feelings. Blame; his old friend, searching for embrace once again. Why he had to ruin the life of everyone close to him? Why was it so hard to not ruin everything every time?

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, and only then he noticed he was crying.

'It wasn't your fault, Merlin' he heard Gwen's soft voice 'I know you only wished to do what was the best for her'  
It would be the first time in times, then. He chuckled, bitterly. Dang it! He shouldn't be crying in front of Gwen, he was supposed to be tough for her, not the other way around.

They heard fast steps close to the corridors. Apparently, something had happened close to Morgana's room, and both of them jumped from the sofa after noticing it.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who favorited, followed or left a review during this long hiatus! I'm so ashamed and sorry for the delay.**

**I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'll certainly update sooner this time.**


End file.
